How To Play The Game
by EverlarkCatoniss
Summary: Katniss is a troublemaker, Cato is captain of the football team. Their paths soon cross, and she shows that she's got game. They become friends, but she has a secret that Cato doesn't know. What will happen when he finds out that his teammate not only knows how to play the game at school, but also at home to survive? (Speedy08)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ABUSE**

**This is a new story, it's very different though. I say that because I did now write it originally. I was looking around, trying to find another fic to read, and I came across this one. Only it wasn't made for the Hunger Games, it was made for Legend Of Korra. But as I read it, I really thought it would do good in the Hunger Games world.**

**So I asked the author, Speedy08, if I could convert it into A Hunger Games fanfiction. Of course they said yes, or else I wouldn't be putting it on my account. In other words, I want to give her full credit for the story line. The only credit I give myself is the fact that I converted it into THG story.**

**Anyways, read on!**

**(And if this is the first time you've been on my account, go check out my other story! 'The Bachelorette'. That one _is _an original.**

Snow's POV

I had to admit, this girl could take a punch, literally. I was surprised that by now I hadn't broken anything. She wouldn't cry either, just grunt whenever I slapped, kicked, punched, or hit her. She was tough, but not tough enough. I punched her stomach for the umpteenth time and she crumbled to the floor in pain. I sent another kick her way, hitting her side with a loud thud. That's when she let out a small whimper, music to my ears. I remembered the first time I heard a whimper like that come from her.

* * *

><p>Ivy and I had been good friends, best friends even. We had known each other our whole lives, we were next door neighbors. We went to school together, did homework together, and when we were younger, we even played together. It was as if we were a couple with no official title. I even thought that at some point she might have liked me, but everything changed when <em>he<em> came into the picture.

It was our junior year in high school when a new student arrived from the poorer part of the state. This year, with exception of all the past years, we didn't have homeroom together. When I went to meet Ivy, I noticed she was talking to him. She introduced us and I remember not liking him from the start. He was one of those stuck up guys who thought they ruled the rest of who didn't play sports. I was the type who wasn't very into that nonsense; I was a businessman, just like my father and grandfather, and every other man I'm a decedent of.

John was a football all star, a wide receiver. He began to court Ivy and I was furious. She had never agreed to go out with me if it was anymore than just to study, but with him she went everywhere. I hated him for taking her away, for taking what was rightfully mine.

We graduated and went off to different universities. One day I came home to find Ivy waiting for me at home, I was so happy. I thought she had finally come to her senses, but I was wrong. She wasn't there to be with me. She was there to give me an invitation to her wedding with _him._ I nearly killed her right then and there. Now that I think about it, I should have done just that and spared myself the pain of knowing she would never be mine.

Instead I did the next best thing.

Katniss' POV

Snow never loved me. I refer to him by his first name because he's never really been much of a father. He's beaten me ever since I can remember, he's never cared for me. He hates me for what my mother did. She left him. My mother left him for another man, and she left me too. I didn't know who to hate the most; the man who had "raised" me by beating me, or the woman who brought me into this world to make me suffer at the hand of my own father.

Truth to be told I hated them both. I didn't know how could a mother abandon her baby and leave her with this monster. But somehow, past all the beating he gave me, deep down I felt sorry for him. It must have been hard to see the love of your life leave with someone else after having your child. Most of the time I didn't care for him, or for anyone for that matter. Well anyone with the exception of my dog Lady, Nana Mags, and only friend, Madge. They were the only people who really did love me.

I was snapped back to my reality when Snow kicked my side again. I clutched it, praying he wouldn't break anything. Of course he wasn't that stupid, though. He knew he'd be in big time trouble if he did. Sometimes I wondered if he beat my mom too, and if that was why she left. Then maybe, just maybe, I would understand.

He hit me again and I bit my tongue hard enough for blood to fill my mouth, I was holding back a sob from yet another forceful kick. I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn't cry.

No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Snow's POV<p>

I tried to talk to Ivy. I tried to reason with her, make her see the mistake she was about to make but she wouldn't listen. John had her completely at his feet and it killed me. She had been the love of my life. She was the only woman I had eyes for, but she was going to marry another man. I went on my knees and begged her to leave him, to start a new life with me.

I would make her happy.

_"Please, Ivy. You're making a big mistake," I said, begging on my knees while clutching her hands in my own. _

_She removed her hands from mine and shook her head, looking to the side._

_"I love you. I always have, we can start all over. Just you and me." I offered desperately. _

_"But I love him." She said, meeting my eyes._

_"You're crossing the line Ivy," I said a little colder, I stood and towered over her petite figure. "I've been your best friend forever. How can you just walk away from me and say you have no feelings for me?"_

_"Don't draw a line, Snow," she replied. "I do have feelings for you, but they don't go beyond that of a friend."_

_I walked closer, looking more threatening._

_"If you marry him, consider our friendship over."_

_She winced a little at that before closing her eyes._

_"Don't make me chose," Ivy whispered. "Because it will be him. It's always been him."_

_I took a step back as if I had been slapped. I couldn't believe it. I went towards her and tried to get her to kiss me. Perhaps then she would realize the mistake she was making. Ivy struggled against my hold._

_"Snow, no!" she yelled. "I'm getting married and we are having a child!"_

_I froze and released her._

_"Wh-what?" I asked, my eyes wide._

_"A daughter," Ivy confessed._

_I looked at her, hurt visible in my face. I sat on the couch and ordered her to leave. She tried to comfort me but I yelled at her to get out. _

A daughter.

She was having a daughter with that… that scoundrel. That's when my brilliant idea came to mind. They had hurt me. She had hurt me. Tore my heart out and fed it to the dogs, and I would do the same to her.

It is needless to say that I didn't show up for the wedding. No, I had a plan to perfect. It had been about a year after our…little encounter. I found out where they lived and set my plan into motion. I hired a few goons to keep them busy to buy me some time. I went into the nursery and picked up the six month old child. At that moment I almost turned back.

Almost.

The infant had her mothers smile, but the thing that kept me going was the fact she had her fathers face and gray eyes. It reminded me of why I was doing it in the first place. My own eyes grew cold and the infant let out a whimper, letting everyone know she was scared.

_"Katniss!" Ivy shouted._

_"We'll give you anything, just don't take her," John said, pleading with me._

_"Please, take me, but leave our baby alone." Ivy said, tears forming in her blue eyes that I had fallen in love with._

_I smirked behind the mask that I wore. She could have spared herself all this pain if she had only listened to me. I walked away still holding the infant and ordered them to burn the entire place. I didn't know they survived until a few days later. It was all over the news. They were looking for the toddler, but I got us out of the state just in time and moved to District Two._

This is where I have been for the past sixteen years.

I looked at the girl. She laid there crumpled on the floor, clutching her torso while keeping in her groans of pain. I hadn't broken anything, I wasn't an idiot. I knew if the damage I'd done was visible if have police snooping about my business. I didn't need that.

I knelt down next to her and I saw her flinch. I had to admit, I relished in the fear I'd beaten into this girl. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. She looked so much like her damn father, yet another reason I despise this child so much. She made a sound and I realized I'd tightened my grip; I didn't loosen it.

"Just remember girl, I'm allowing you to live." I released her chin and stood. "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, sir," she whispered in reply. I smirked, finding it amusing how fast she could go from furious to afraid, from tough to weak.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of it so far!<strong>

**A quick thanks to not only Speedy08, but also BG-13 who helped write the original version!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

I had walked, well more limped, up to my room and cried myself to sleep like I did almost every night. I took Lady out of the closet and she hopped onto bed with me, licking away the salty tears that fell from my eyes. I laughed a little and hugged my big orange ball of fur. I had to lock her up every time Snow called me down. Once, when Lady was still a puppy, he had hit me and she bit his leg, trying to defend me. He nearly killed her.

Luckily Mags had been home and we rushed Lady to the vet. I stayed with her the whole night, and slowly she began to recover. I would never forgive myself if my best friend got hurt. Yeah, a dog was one of my best friends. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with the ringing of my alarm clock. I mumbled something incoherent and put it on snooze. I didn't hate mornings as much as others, but I surely wasn't fond of them either. Lady licked my face and I smiled a little, rubbing the spot behind her ears causing her to tilt her head and loll her tongue out. I made a move to sit up but hissed in pain and fell back, grinding my teeth together as I clutched the sheets, trying to rid myself of the pain. Lady whined and put her head under my arm, nudging me and trying to help me get up.<p>

"Give me a minute girl," I whispered, petting her head.

Slowly I sat upright, wincing at the pain in my abdominal area. My dog barked happily when I finally managed to get into an upright position and I couldn't help but chuckle as she bathed me in kisses once again.

"Thanks Lady," I whispered, hugging her tightly.

I got off the bed and went to the restroom, turning on the hot shower. Slowly I raised the muscle shirt that I wore and winced when I saw the patches of black and blue that painted themselves onto my skin. My hand hovered above the bruises, lightly touching them, only to make me cringe. I counted five, wait... six.

I sighed.

I've had worse. I took off my clothes and hopped in the cold shower, hoping today I wouldn't get a beating. The odds weren't exactly in my favor, though.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

The sun shone into my room and I immediately woke up, it was a routine. Every day when the sun rose I rose with it. Brutus teased me about having a special connection with it, I would roll my eyes. Although it was a little weird if you asked me, and annoying.

I got up and did my daily set of push ups and sit ups. I mean, I was the captain of the school's football team for a reason. Before I went to shower I went into Peeta, my half brother's, room. He was snoring as loud as he usually did. I rolled my eyes and shook him. Nothing. I sighed heavily and grabbed the whistle in my pocket, blowing it. The noise made him jump out of bed, I chuckled at that.

"What is your problem?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Time to get up."

"But do you seriously have to do that every morning?" He groaned, his eyes still half lidded.

I shrugged.

"I would think you would be used to it by now," I replied heading over to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Peeta muttered, burying his face back in the pillow.

I chuckled and showered. Not long after I came out, a towel covering my waist and below. I had my boxers on already, but still, I was aware other people lived with me. Although it _would _be a pleasure for them to get to see my full body. I went to my room and put on my jeans, a white shirt collar shirt, a grey wool button sweater and my black and white chucks before putting on my gold necklace.

My gold necklace was special. It had been my mothers. My parents had died in a car crash when I was only eight. They were coming back from work, crossing the bridge that lead to the district when a drunk driver hit them. Their car was pushed into the lake, people tried to get them out, but it was too late. My uncle, Brutus, has been taking care of us ever since. We owe him a lot.

After the football practice and in the weekends I had a small job, to have a little extra money. I mean he worked a lot; the least I could do is help him out.

Peeta was out of the shower soon after and he was eating cereal while I ate some toast. Brutus was still asleep, his snores racking the house. He didn't have work for another two hours so as quietly as we could we grabbed our backpacks and headed to school.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I had just finished having breakfast with my father. He was heading off to work, and I was going to pick Katniss up on my way to school. I stole a glance at myself before walking out the door; I was wearing a semi short dress, with leggings and boots, with a red leather jacket. After fixing my hair a bit, I got onto my car and drove the short ride to Katniss' house.

She was standing outside, backpack on the ground by her feet, her arm wrapped around her torso and looking off to the distance. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt, shorts that went half way her thigh, blue converse and tall white socks. I sighed. Katniss was one of a kind alright.

Her father and mine were business partners, trying to compete against the district's richest man. I mean we were pretty well off but that guy was just a genius when it came to investing. He also owned a football team, it was rumored that he had once played as a wide receiver, one of the best too. I parked the car and honked, making her jump a little and causing me to chuckle.

She scowled at me and picked up her blue Jansport, dumping it inside the car. She winced a little and I sighed.

I knew better to ask her why she was almost always in pain. I suspected foul play by her father, but I would never ask. Katniss acted strong and I didn't doubt she was, but sometimes even the strong needed to be helped.

But she wasn't ready to ask for it just yet.

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

I jumped a little when she honked. I had been…distracted I guess one could say. I threw my bag in and climbed onto the passenger seat, wincing a little at the pain in my midsection. How long until my bruises fade? Only to be replaced with many more, of course. I don't think I'll ever go a full day without at least one bruise decorating my body. I put on the seat belt and leaned against the seat, hoping Madge wouldn't interrogate me on my wincing.

"Are you okay?"

Shit.

"Yeah, just sore from the sit ups," I smoothly lied. She didn't know about…my fa-Snow's and I relationship. If that's what you would even call it.

Soon enough we got to school and I hoped off the car, moving to the side as everyone began to encircle her. Asking her how her weekend had been and all that bullshit. Everyone thought they knew the _real_ Madge Undersee. To them she was popular, vapid and spoiled. She was a brat. Even her other _'friends' _thought so, but never dared to say so. I could tell by the way they looked at her; with envy and disgust. I could see it in their eyes. But they knew if they showed their true feelings they'd lose the 'power' that came with being associated with an Undersee.

I knew better, Madge was smart, wicked smart. She knew things about cars and people and all sorts of other things that seemed to fly over my head. Yes she was beautiful, but never seemed to realize it. She was really sweet but tough as nails. She knew her way around the high society as well as the racing circuit. People didn't seem to notice this side of her though. They were nothing but leeches trying to suck the popularity out of the golden haired girl's veins. Madge was so much more than she let on.

How do I know this, you ask? Because Madge just so happened to be my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I want to thank Speedy08 for allowing me to use her story and BG-13 for helping her write it originally! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story line...**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

School had been out for about an hour and I was at Madge's place, lazily throwing a football up as I lay on the soft grass. She was reading a book and taking notes for Government, which happens to be her best class and my worst. I sighed as I threw the ball up again. I should be doing homework too, but I just wasn't feeling it right now. Don't get me wrong, I was smart. Smart enough to skip a grade.

Yup, you guessed it. Madge and I were both juniors. I was supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped fourth grade.

I threw the ball up once again but Madge caught it, giving me a semi irritated look. I laughed and grabbed the ball, rolling over to my stomach and completely forgetting about the bruises. I let out a small whimper at the immense pain I felt, but I tried my best to play it off.

"Katniss, are you sure you're okay? You keep flinching..." She said, trailing off in a worried tone.

I managed a smile. "I just rolled onto a rock." I lied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Uh huh."

I shrugged and looked down at the grass beneath me, I ripped out a piece and started threading it through my fingers.

She sighed. "Why don't try out for the team?" Madge asked, changing the subject.

"I'm a girl; they'll never take me," I whispered dejectedly.

"But you are the best wide receiver I have ever seen. Best than anyone in the team, and let's be honest, the Careers need a player like you."

"I didn't know you watched their games?" I said raising a brow.

She rolled her eyes. "I _did_ date their Captain."

"Huh?"

"Katniss!" my best friend practically yelled incredulously. "I was with him for almost a whole year, like eleven months?! Are you telling me you didn't pay attention to me all those times I talked to you about him?!"

"Relax Madge!" I replied, laughing lightly and throwing the grass at her. Only for it to be taken by the gentle breeze blowing. "I'm only teasing."

"You had better be." She said, narrowing her eyes and pointing a finger at me.

I chuckled and lay onto my back once again, looking up to the bright blue sky; thinking about the possibilities of being on the football team. I would be the first girl in the history of the school! I smiled a real smile, that would be awesome. Ever since I could remember I've been infatuated by the sport.

An all too familiar honk snapped me back to this dreadful reality and I sat up. I directed my attention towards the car and who I saw sitting in the drivers seat made my blood run cold.

"Your father said to pick you up," Seneca said with a grin.

I let out a growl.

I hated Seneca.

He was Snow's right hand man for everything when it came to me. He had even hit me a few times too, but I fought back against him, because he tried getting smart with me.

"Madge is going to take me home," I managed to reply in a civil matter.

"He said now, Katniss."

I gulped at those words. When Snow said now, he meant in that instant, not a second later. I sighed and picked up my bag, throwing Madge the ball. Snow didn't like sports, especially football, so I wasn't allowed to own any of that stuff. But Madge, being the wonderful friend she was, bought me all sorts of stuff that she kept at her house for when I visited.

She gave me a quick hug and I smiled at her before dumping my bag and myself to the back of the car. Seneca chuckled and shook his head as he began to drive off.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

My dad came home early today, so we had dinner together for a change. He talked about his business plans with Snow and I nodded. I mean, I had given him a couple of ideas to improve and raise the stock but being a man, he thought I was on some good stuff. After a short chat I showered and went up to my room to study. I thought about what I had talked about with Katniss. You know, the whole being on the team thing.

Trying my luck, I phoned Cato, and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cato," I greeted. "It's Madge."

"Oh, hey, Gale isn't with me right now." He said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. Typical guy thought I was calling him to talk to my boyfriend.

"Um I actually wanted to talk to you."

A pause.

"About?"

"Well do you remember Katniss?"

"Who?"

I wanted to slap him now. Seriously? We dated for almost a year and he never paid attention to my best friend?

"Katniss. You know, my best friend?"

"Oh yeah. What about her?"

"Listen, you guys haven't had a good season in years," I began carefully. "Katniss is an excellent wide receiver, you could use her. I mean, if you would only see her play…"

"You're kidding right, Madge?" he asked with amusement clear in his voice.

I clenched my jaw. "I'm not actually."

He paused. "You're being serious?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"Look, I'm not a sexist or anything but I've never heard of any female having what it takes to me on a men's football team." He explained.

"Katniss isn't your typical girl. At least watch her play."

I heard Cato sigh heavily.

"For old times' sake, I mean when have I steered you wrong?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to-"

"Don't answer that." I said, cutting him off.

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll give her one chance. Just _one._ If she's the player you say she is, I'll take her."

I smiled. "Thank you, Cato!"

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"See you," I replied before hanging up. I smiled to myself, and that is why you end a relationship on good terms.

I grabbed my phone and text Katniss.

"_Gear up, you're gonna try out tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Seneca's POV<p>

I occasionally stole glances at her through my rear view mirror, enjoying how uncomfortable the brat looked. She was trying to appear indifferent to my presence but she would fidget and still, then fidget once again.

She had grown, her looks had improved a lot over the years. It was surprising that she didn't have a boyfriend. I had to smile at the irony. Her mother had been the same till her Junior year as well.

Snow wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow her a boyfriend. He enjoyed making the little brat miserable too much. I could care less about that little detail, it just left more opportunities for me. I had no notions of romance toward this girl, pardon, young _woman_. Like I'd mentioned before, she was very attractive...and_untouched_.

I parked the car and she immediately got out, practically running inside the house. I grinned, the chase was always the fun part. She was fast, but I was faster. She made it to the stairs before I snatched her backpack and made her fall backwards.

I pinned her in the blink of an eye. "My, my, you are a pretty little thing."

"Get off me you son of a-"

I slapped her. She hissed before meeting my gaze again, her eyes alight with rage. "Such a filthy little mouth," I tsked.

"Go to hell, pervert!" She yelled at me, struggling against my grasp.

I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her but she started to struggle more fiercely, her knee digging into my gut. I growled and tried again but then her foot connected where it really counted. In my distracted and pained state she was able to shove me off her and started to run up the stairs. I cursed, she wasn't getting away that easily.

I caught her ankle and she fell, her head hitting the step. In her momentary daze I was able to pin her once again, making sure she couldn't move her arms or legs.

"It's a good thing I like my women feisty," I growled. I leaned forward once more and almost had my kiss when a felt a hand pull me off of her. I was pushed away and I looked over, narrowing my eyes at the intruder.

Snow.

"Get out," he commanded, his tone as icy as the tundra.

I sent a glare at the pair, mainly at the little bitch my brother had suddenly decided to protect. I'd have her one day, and Snow wouldn't be able to interfere.

That was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Snow actually being nice? Hmmm, I guess y'all will just have to wait to find out!<strong>

**Thanks again to Speedy08, and I guess also to BG-13 who helped her write it originally...**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! New chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Speedy08 and BG-13!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**IMPORTANT: Thanks to iluviggyhesthebest, I have decided to change Glimmer to Madge. That was my original idea, and I'm not sure why I ended up going with Glimmer... anyways, Glimmer is no longer in the story, she has been replaced with Madge!**

* * *

><p>Snow's POV<p>

I watched as my brother got in his car and left, sending me one last glare. I could feel the girl's stare digging into the back of my skull but I didn't acknowledge it till I was sure Seneca was really gone. Then I turned to see her still at the top of the stairs, watching me with an unreadable expression.

She was probably confused and suspicious of my motives. I may beat her on a regular basis, and I might enjoy it, as sick as that sounds, but _that_ I will not stand for. She may think of me as a monster, she may hate me with every fiber of her being, and truth be told I'm not fond of her. Not at all. But even _I _have standards, as slim as they may be.

"Learn to solve your own damn problems, child. Next time I might let it happen." I spit at her.

Then her expression turned to outright anger. "I was handling it," she growled.

My eyes narrowed and I started walking up the stairs toward her. Fear flashed across her face and she took a step back. She knew better than to run; that only made it worse for her in the long run.

I grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of her head and made her look up at me. "You ungrateful little bitch," I hissed. "I could have let him have his way with you, I should have."

The worthless girl let out a cry as I threw her down the stairs. They weren't too many steps which is why I did it. I wasn't going to kill her. No, I would make Katniss suffer till she cursed her birth and that of her mother's. Slowly, I came down watching her as she tried to crawl away. I noticed some blood on the floor and I stopped to see where it was coming from. I grabbed her by her hair again and saw just above her right brow was a small gash.

"That's enough Snow," I heard a stern voice say.

"Mind your own business, Mags." I snarled.

"Katniss _is _my business." She retorted angrily.

I narrowed my eyes at the old woman, holding the girl's hair and pulling her up until a small whimper was heard. "I can easily fix that."

"No," the girl said, barely above a whisper. I looked down at her and saw her eyes pleading with me. "Hit me again, but don't send her away."

I smirked, it _was_ a tempting offer. I almost did just that, but I had better and more important things to deal with so I released my grip, letting her fall onto the floor again. I made my way to my office, but not without stopping next to the elder. "Learn to hold your tongue if you really want to stay here and protect the little stray," I told her before walking into the other room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Mags POV<p>

I hated that man, hated him with every fiber of my being. I could never understand how he could beat his own flesh and blood this way. When Katniss was younger, the abuse hadn't been physical, mostly verbal and emotional. I remembered when she craved the love and care other father's showed to their children. As she grew older she began to realize that he indeed hated her, and with that realization the physical abuse began.

I even remember him breaking her arm when she said she wanted to play football at the age of only twelve.

As soon as he left I ran over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. I felt her hold tighten on my jacket and I rocked her in her spot on the floor as I had done many times when she was little and frightened. She never cried, and that worried me. Katniss was human, she could only bottle her emotions for so long, and it was worrisome that I had never seen her cry. I didn't know if she did it when she was alone; I hoped she did. It would mean she wasn't too far gone to save, to know that she did have people who cared about her.

"Shh," I soothed, running my hand through her chocolate tangled mess of hair, undoing the knots. "Are you okay?" She used to always have it in a braid, but that only made it easier for Snow to grab it and yank her around. Now she only ever sleeps with it braided to perfection.

I felt a nod. "Promise you'll never leave me," she whispered. "Please, Mags. Don't ever leave me," her voice was choked but she still wasn't crying. No tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at me with eyes that looked as if they'd seen more than they should have.

I held her tighter, putting every ounce of love I could into the embrace. "I'm not going anywhere, Katniss," I told her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

Mags helped me get up stairs and into my bedroom. She had me lie down and opened the closet door to get Lady out. My dog hoped on the bed and lay next to me, whining up a storm. I smiled slightly at her and pet her head. I looked over and noticed Mags was coming with a bowl of water and a first aid kit.

Mags was one of the two human beings that cared about me. She knew about the abuse, and I knew it pained her to have to see it and not be able to move a finger. If she did, she would be fired. She wouldn't be there for me anymore, and there wouldn't be anything she could do to stop it.

She dipped the cloth and gently pressed it against the cut. I flinched, the natural reaction of anyone when someone touches their area of pain.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"I'm alright," I whispered.

"You have blood on your shirt," Mags noted softly and tightly. "You should change it."

I nodded and sat up, slowly removing the shirt and taking in short breaths from the pain I felt in my midsection. I saw the horror reflected in Mags' eyes as she took in the bruises that decorated my abdomen. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, feeling a bruise already forming there from my fall.

Slowly I got up and headed over to the closet, pulling out a plain white shirt that was a little loose, and put it over my head before changing to my night boxers as well. Even simply changing was painful.

Mags' expression hadn't changed, it still remained horrified, and I shot her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Mags," I reassured. "Really."

"Katniss, how could you tell me that when you are covered with bruises?" She asked, shaking her head at my lies.

I placed my hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze, flashing a smile as well.

"I'll be okay," I repeated.

She sighed and patted the bed, gesturing me to lie down. I went under the covers and turned onto my side so I was facing her before checking my phone. There was one unread message.

"_Gear up, you're gonna try out tomorrow." _As soon as my eyes danced across the screen I smiled broadly.

"What is it?" Mags asked, confused on why I would be happy at this moment in time.

"Madge says I'm going to get a chance to try out for the football team tomorrow!" I exclaimed, this is unbelievable, amazing!

"Katniss-" she began worriedly.

"I want to do this," I said quickly. "I've always wanted to. It's the only thing that will make me happy."

"If your father ever finds out…"

"I know, I'll get another broken arm," I whispered. He had a low tolerance for sports.

I saw Mags flinch at my words and I pouted at her.

"Please?"

She seemed to be deciding for a few moments and I pulled on my puppy dog face. She chuckled and nodded, she can never resist it. I hugged her tightly again before going back to bed, throwing an arm over Lady's form, who decided to lick my face repeatedly. I laughed and sighed in contentment when Mags began to run her fingers through my hair before gently braiding it's stringy pieces.

I was out in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not getting nearly as many reviews and followers I would like to have, but I thank you to those who <em>are<em> following, favoriting, and reviewing on this story! **

**On that note, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Oh, and remember to thank Speedy08!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Speedy08 and BG-13 for the story! I hope everyone enjoys and thank you all for the lovely reviews! **

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

"Are you sure he's going to let me try out?" I asked Madge. If I was being honest with myself, I was nervous; extremely nervous. I kept shifting my weight from one foot to the other as we stood by the bleachers watching the guys scrimmage. School had been out for only a few minutes and I was already in my workout gear, I was more than ecstatic to try out, but my nerves beat out my excitement.

"Yes, now where is he?" Madge replied as she scanned the pack of boys tackling each other down to the grassy terrain. "There he is!" She finally said, pointing at a rather tall and muscled guy with a red band on his left arm with a 'C' on it. He was the quarterback and the captain of the team, and he was really good. The best player on the team, no questions asked. Although he didn't have much skill to beat out... Our schools team wasn't the best.

Out of the whole team of about forty boys, only about a dozen should really be allowed to play. Maybe even less than that.

We waited until they had a small break and he trotted over to where we stood. He reached for the strap under his chin and took off his helmet. My mouth dropped. Oh boy.

"You!" I screeched, taking a step closer to the jerk.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You crashed my car!" we both yelled.

"No, you crashed into me," he countered.

"It was my turn to go," I defended.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"You're crazy!" he yelled.

"You're a liar!" I shot back, putting an accusatory finger against his chest harshly.

"Guys!" Madge interjected, separating the both of us. We had been toe to toe with each other, our breathing heavy with anger. "Well I guess introductions are needless." Madge deadpanned.

"_This_ is the captain?" I asked incredulously, sending another glare his way.

"You're telling she has game?" Cato asked like the jerk he was.

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes even more than they had been during our little quarrel.

"I do have game, thank you very much." I retorted.

He scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"Bring it." I challenged.

"Can't bring what you don't have," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the field. I'll show him.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. That brat had crashed into my car a month ago and now she was going to try out for my team? I knew I was probably steaming as she stretched. I grabbed Madge and pulled her aside; there was no way I was going to work with this girl.

No freaking way.

"Please tell me this is a joke." I asked her, looking over at the brown haired girl. As of now her hair is pulled back into a braid, at least it wont be flying everywhere when she plays, if we even want to call it that.

My ex-girlfriend sighed and shook her head. "Katniss has more than what it takes to be on the team," she said. "Just watch her play."

"I swear Madge, if she makes me look bad…" I trailed off angrily, I think she got the message.

She shook her head "Trust me. She's that good. You can thank me later." She said, walking off towards the bleachers.

I sighed heavily and put my helmet back on before handing Katniss some gear. It fit her a little big, and I couldn't help smirking at that. She would probably topple over from the weight of the gear alone.

I sighed, I was going to be the laughing stock of the team for letting her try out.

"Huddle!" I shouted and the team came over, Katniss included.

"What's a girl doing here?"

"Wrong sport kid."

"Is this even allowed?"

"Enough," I said. "Katniss is going to try out for wide receiver.

"What?" Gloss asked sharply. "I've been trying for that spot for a whole month and you're going to let a girl do it?"

"Quiet, Gloss," I barked. "I want to see what she's got."

He growled.

"We're doing gap." I said shortly.

The team nodded and got into their position while I explained to her the play. I waited for the ball to snap, and also for Katniss to move before the whistle.

She never did.

Well at least she knew the rules... Then the whistle blew and I called for the hike. I got the ball and looked around the field for her to be open. The defensive back was closing in on her but in the last second she did a turn and was wide open. I immediately threw the ball at her and she caught it easily, running as if there was no tomorrow to the touch down line. She was at the thirty, then within the next second she was at the twenty, then in no time the ten, before I could even blink she was deep in the end zone for the touchdown.

My mouth dropped, so did the rest of the teams. We couldn't believe what we had just seen, how... I shook my head and ordered another play.

Beginners luck.

This time she would have to block instead of getting open for the ball. Gloss, the defensive back, followed her closely but when he stopped backpedaling he left himself open for a tackle and Katniss did a drive on him. We ran another couple of plays but I already knew she was in. As much as I hate to admit it, Katniss had game. And a lot of it.

I walked over to Madge and took off my helmet, sitting next to her on the bleacher. I most likely had a dumbfounded expression on my face as I watched Katniss out on the field. She had a satisfactory grin on her face as she got water.

Madge had her sunglasses on, legs crossed and face on her right arm which was on her leg. I could tell she was smirking at me.

"How-?"

"I said you could thank me later, Cato," she began. "It's later."

I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you win. She's in. Girl is one of the best I've seen..." I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. To be honest, I wanted her to suck. I _expected _her to suck.

Madge stood and gave me a quick hug, surprising me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that small crowd had gathered and we both directed our attention to the field. Gloss and Katniss were already arguing. I sighed deeply, practice was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

That stuck up Captain didn't think I had game, so I took it as a personal challenge to show him, I know my stuff. We did a couple of plays and all the guys were amazed by my abilities. I was short, which was sort of normal for a wide receiver, we had to be quick. Everyone seemed to accept me into the team. Everyone except one person.

"Beginners luck," Gloss sneered.

I rolled my eyes, he's only jealous.

"I mean come on, a puny girl on a team with a bunch of _men? _As if!" He snorted, making the rest of the team snicker.

"You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" I asked getting closer to him, my nostrils flaring.

"Go for it," he added with a smirk.

I growled and pushed him back. He fell right on his ass, with an incredulous look across his face. It was my turn to smirk and for the rest of the team to snicker at _him_. He growled and got back up before tackling me down to the terrain, knocking the breath out of me.

Madge knelt down and helped me get up as I glared at my soon to be teammate. Cato was pushing him back as Madge continued to drag me away. I was letting her until that douche spoke again.

"Are you going to run home and cry to mommy?" He sneered.

I stopped dead on my tracks, clenching my fists on my sides. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate.

Suddenly I was aware of every cold bead of sweat that went down my back and forehead. The ringing in my ears and the fast beat of my heart. Without warning I turned and launched myself at him, determined to beat him to the next world.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dunnnn! <strong>

**What's going to happen next? What's Gloss going to do? What's _Katniss _going to do?**

**Don't forget to favorite and leave a review! And go check out my other stories as well as Speedy08's other stories! They are all amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 6, enjoy! **

Madge's POV

I silently cursed. We had been so close to getting out of there!

But of course that idiot had to open his mouth again and possibly sign his own death wish. When I looked to Katniss she was frozen, tense, fists clenched by her sides. Her mother was a touchy subject; her whole home life was actually.

Katniss jerked out of my grasp and turned, swinging her fist. I actually _f__elt _the force of the punch as it connected with Gloss' jaw. He fell to the ground with a groan and I had to restrain Katniss from finishing him off. She struggled against my hold, but I was stronger than I looked.

"Katniss! Stop! He isn't worth it!" My tone was harsh and commanded to be heard over the crowd's urges for my friend to carry on.

After a moment of struggling she stilled, still glaring at the boy. With some hesitation I loosened my grip. She jerked and shoved me off of her, not hard to make me stumble but enough so that I wasn't holding her back. With one last glare at Gloss, she stormed off, grabbing and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Running home to mommy?" He sneered at her, spitting blood as he stood up.

"Didn't you hear, boys? She don't have one!" Another teammate said.

I almost thought Katniss was going to turn around again and start another fight. But after a moment she just kept walking. I turned my attention back to the players. It made me sick, to listen to them as they taunted my friend. I almost thought Katniss would have to hold _me_ back as I killed each and every one of them. But instead, I sighed and sent a hard look to Cato before running after Katniss.

When I found her again she was sitting against the wall of the concession stand, out of view of the football field. Her face rested in her hands and she was shaking. At first I thought she was crying, which I hadn't seen her do in a very, very long time.

I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her hands fisted against her face and she shrugged my arm off.

"Come on, Katniss. Let's get you something to eat." At first she didn't move. Then she looked up to meet my gaze and I noticed that there were no tears. I was somewhat relieved and worried by this, relieved that she wasn't crying over the douche bag football players, but worried because I hadn't seen her cry in so long.

Slowly she nodded her head, and with a small 'yeah' from her we got up and walked to my car.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

"You have no idea how disappointed I am with every single one of you," I said as calmly as I could when in reality I was seething with anger. On the outside I hoped to look calm, but on the inside there was a violent storm brewing.

We were in the locker room, after the little, erm, incident, I had sent Gloss to the infirmary. I told him to get his ass back over here as soon as he was patched up. I wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior on my team. Katniss was going to be part of this team, it was a done deal. Now just because she was a girl it didn't mean I'd take it easy on her, but I wasn't about to let anyone from _my_ team humiliate a fellow teammate like today ever again.

"Katniss is part of the team now and as a teammate you_ will _respect her." I growled, looking at each and every one of them. Focusing on those who were involved in the tormenting.

"That's bullshit Cato!" Gloss shot at me. "She hit me! What if she were to have broken my nose? I can't risk messing up such a perfect face!" I rolled my eyes.

"You messed with the wrong girl and paid the price," I shot back jabbing my finger at him. "Stop being such a little bitch about it and man up."

He stood. "I didn't hit her back because she is a girl. Her job is to be in the sidelines cheer leading."

I narrowed my eyes at him and took a step forward, I'm barely taller than him. But I tower over him just enough to be more intimidating.

"That _girl_ is your teammate. Respect her," I said through my gritted teeth. "As punishment, we are going to do a mile of bear-walks, bleachers and 300 sit-ups. You can all thank yourselves and Gloss for this."

Everyone groaned and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I could double it if you'd like. Now let's get to the field," I said. Everyone grabbed their gear and made their way outside. "And Gloss," I added, he turned to look at me. "Don't let it happen again. Or this team will have one less player."

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

People often wondered why I was friends with someone like Katniss. No one ever really asked but I could see the looks of disbelief every time I ditched them to hang out with her. The one person who did have the guts to ask, never asked again. Truth be told, I couldn't tell you what had compelled me to start up a conversation with the brunette all those years ago.

Maybe it was the sense of loneliness that I felt coming off her. Maybe it was because I felt we at least had that in common. She had seemed so sad on that first day, and part of me had ached. Perhaps at first I was only being nice, polite like my mother had taught me to be. But after a couple of weeks I actually started to admire her impulsiveness and facade of bravado. Yes, I knew it was an act. Even back then.

Needless to say, we became friends rather quickly.

So as I sit across from her in the cafe I tried to be patient. She would talk, it's how it always happened.

"I didn't need you to do that," she started quietly.

I crossed my legs under the table and took on the persona of counselor. "Do what?"

"Restrain me. I could've handled him."

"I don't doubt that," I replied, taking a small sip of my coffee. "But I wasn't about to let you kill him."

"I wouldn't have gone that far."

"Katniss, I know you. You had that look on your face. You might not have killed him but you wouldn't have stopped till someone pulled you off. I wasn't about to let it get too out of hand," I countered, my voice gentle and understanding.

Katniss didn't look up from her food, not having touched it yet. I knew what she was thinking. She had told me many times before that she didn't want to be the type that tried to fight her way through life. That was the day she had actually admitted to be jealous of how I handled things, of my control. How she was jealous of me. I could never understand why she felt that way, if anything _I'm _jealous of _her._

"I hate my mom," she stated absently.

My expression softened. I knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. Mine had been murdered when a thief broke into my home; I was only nine years old. Katniss rarely talked about her mother, she had only met her at birth. She doesn't even own a picture, but I knew she craved that relationship. "You don't hate your mom," I replied gently.

I saw Katniss' face harden, her jaw clenching tightly. "Yes, I do." There was enough venom in her voice to give a cobra a run for its money.

I sighed. I'd let her have her way for now. "Why then?"

"How could anyone just…walk away like that," she said, her voice slightly cracking. "How could someone leave their kid behind as if she were nothing?" She asked, complete and utter unbelief laced in her tone.

"You don't know your mother's motives for leaving." I reasoned.

"It doesn't excuse her."

"I know, Katniss, but perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to judge her without knowing her side of the story." I said.

She scoffed before looking away. Her tough facade coming back into play. "I don't want to know her side of the story," she whispered coldly.

I gave a sympathetic smile before scooting my chair next to hers and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I expected her to shrug me off again, but, much to my dismay, she didn't. Instead, she took me by surprise hugged me, tightening her grip around my neck. I smiled sadly before returning the gesture, letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

Letting her know that _she_ was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>(Just to be clear, y'all know that she isn't aware of her mother's and Snows past, right? She only knows of what Snow has told her, and he has told her that her mother left them.)<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen? Leave what you think in the reviews!**

**Thanks again to BG-13 and Speedy08 for letting me use this story line!**


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta's POV

It was Thursday! And you know what that means right? One more day before spending the weekend playing video games at home! Oh yeah!

I was walking to the locker rooms, minding my own business, and listening to my iPod when I bumped into a rather big guy. I looked up and he picked me up by my collar shirt which caused me to wince. I had been staying out of trouble for almost a whole semester!

"Watch where you're going little punk," he spit at me.

"Sorry-" I began. "I was a little distracted."

"Don't do it again or else-"

"Or else what?" a female voice said.

I craned my neck so I could see who it was. My mouth dropped.

It was Katniss.

The only girl ever allowed to play on the school's football team. Cato had talked to me about her a couple of times, he said she was really good, best on the team aside from himself.

"Mind your own business before I send you to the hospital, girl," the guy replied venomously.

"You're the only who is going to need a hospital if you don't put him down." She retorted, uncrossing her arms.

The guy narrowed his eyes and unceremoniously dropped me to the floor. I landed with a thud and she walked over to me, offering me her hand. I took it and she helped me stand before she glared at the giant bully.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size," she shot at him.

"Like you?"

"Try me," Katniss answered taking a step forward.

He looked her up and down and his smirk grew as he bit his lip, "I might just have to."

Katniss' nose scrunched in disgust at what he was insinuating. She was raising her hand to slap him into next week when-

"Why aren't you dressed yet, Katniss?" Cato barked. "We are starting practice in 5 minutes, let's go!"

She let out a growl and reluctantly backed away from the larger man. The bully laughed and walked away, shaking his head.

I smiled at her, and she tilted her lips slightly upward in a smile.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I told her.

She shrugged. "Anytime. Don't let anyone pick on you like that." She said.

I nodded. "Name's Peeta by the way," I added holding out my hand.

"Katniss," she replied giving it a shake. "Well gotta go before the Captain bites my head off."

I chuckled. "Yeah I have baseball practice too. See you around."

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

It had been about two weeks since the altercation between Gloss and Katniss. Ever since, she isolated herself from everyone, including me. She'd listen to the play and do as she was told, but wouldn't talk to anyone. I mean, in a way I could understand her, but it frustrated me to no end that she wouldn't give us a second chance. I tried to get her to socialize with the guys; I mean we _are_ a team. If we want to do well, we have to be comfortable with each other.

Although being comfortable wasn't an issue with Katniss when it came to changing in the locker rooms. She always wore a muscle shirt and tights under her clothing so there wasn't much to see, though I had to admit she was beautiful, I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. I can tell a few of the other guys were too, they were always sneaking glances at her, trying to get a peek of whatever they could get.

We were on break right now and I walked over to where she was, handing her a water bottle. She took it and muttered a 'thanks' before taking a few sips from it. I hated that she wouldn't even look at me in the eye, I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked, looking over at her.

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess." She fiddled with the water bottle to avoid looking at me.

"The guys and I are going to grab a bite after practice, want to come?" I offered, and actually I kind of hoped she would go.

"No, I have homework."

"Katniss," I began gently, turning more towards her. She looked at me briefly before her eyes averted back to the water bottle. "I'm sorry about two weeks ago. Maybe I should have done more to stop it from happening, that's on me."

"Coach is calling us," she simply answered, getting up.

I stood up and grabbed her arm and she finally met my eyes, only hers didn't show she was happy in the slightest.

"Don't ignore me." I said.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Let. Me. Go," she said slowly but there was an edge of iciness in her voice.

"I'm trying to be nice here!" I replied, my calm demeanor quickly running out the door.

"Take your apology and shove it!" she shouted at me.

I growled and was about to say something else when the whistle blew. She shrugged my arm off of hers and ran to the huddle. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

This girl was impossible.

* * *

><p>Snow's POV<p>

I looked out the window for the second time. It was nearly nine o'clock and that brat hadn't showed up yet. I saw someone open the door and I narrowed my eyes at the figure.

It was her.

I had told Mags to leave early today because I didn't want anyone interfering when I 'lectured' the girl about not answering my phone calls. She walked inside the house and I came out of my office, fists clenched at my sides as I saw her walk up the stairs.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked coldly. She visibly winced and stopped to look at me, fear evident in her gray eyes.

"I had to work on something at school," she whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"I don't remember asking you for an excuse," I continued as I walked towards the staircase. "I called you twice, why didn't you pick up?"

The girl remained frozen in placed and I walked up where she was and grabbed a fistful of hair, dragging her down the stairs. "I asked you a question!" I roared.

"My phone died," she tried to explain. I slapped her across the face and watched her grit her teeth. I pushed her onto the floor and gave her a few kicks to her sides before I took my belt off.

"It looks like you need to be taught a lesson," I said. "Take off your shirt." I commanded, in no mood for an argument.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Please," she pleaded.

"Now." I demanded brutally.

Slowly she did what she was told and I sent another kick her way, forcing her to roll onto her stomach. I raised the belt and began to hit her relentlessly, grunting as I did so. She screamed in pain, begging for me to stop and she tried to crawl away, but I stomped on her side and held my foot there while I continued to beat her. When I was done, I picked her up from the hair once again and headed over to the freezer I kept just for her.

"No, please! Please," she begged, her voice pleading with me when I threw her inside. She stood, making a move to get out put I shut the door, locking it. I would leave her in there as long as necessary.

A lesson was much needed to be learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord, who else hates Snow? Comment and favorite if you do!<strong>

**Thanks Speedy08 and BG-13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying this story, also thanks to Speedy08 and BG-13!**

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

At first, it wasn't all that bad. The chill had barely been noticeable, it was nothing but a small nip from Jack Frost. But as seconds turned to minutes the cold began to seep into my bones, bringing with it the feeling of a thousand tiny needles numbing my skin. My body began to shake involuntarily, my breathing becoming shallow as I tried to regulate my body heat. I had to start moving, that much was obvious.

Survival 101: Sitting still and waiting for him to come back wouldn't do me any good, if I did that I would end up dead within an hour. So, with my beaten body protesting against all forms of movement, and my joints moving stiffly and robotically, I started doing push-ups. I got to about 90 before my arms couldn't support me anymore and I had to change tactics.

Switching positions, I started doing sit-ups, hissing in pain when it agitated the newly forming bruises on my stomach and reopening the bloody welts on my back. I could feel the red liquid freezing, sending shivers down my spine, but I kept moving. And just to make sure I wasn't slipping I started touching each elbow to the opposite knee. It would help keep my brain active, and then maybe time would go by faster.

However, time still limped by. I could feel my body growing tired, begging me to stop and rest. But that meant freezing. I never knew when Snow would be back, so keeping active and warm were always my priorities. I was always very glad I'd paid attention at those stupid assemblies when my 'father' decided to pull this kind of stunt.

I had just finished my 315th sit up, fingers already feeling numb beyond repair when the freezer door opened, revealing the devil himself. "Still alive, I see," he noted, leaning casually against the door frame.

I forced myself to sound somewhat civil. "Y-y-you s-s-s-sound s-sur-surprised." My teeth were chattering so bad I wondered if he'd even understood anything I'd said. I must have been an interesting sight; my nose and cheeks a rosy red while my fingers and lips were a purple/blue mix, frozen sweat covering my body...

Not that he cared, of course.

I slid past him with only a concussion worthy slap to the back of the head as I made my way upstairs. I couldn't feel a single part of my body, my blood felt frozen. Once I got upstairs I didn't even remember to let Lady out, I simply collapsed onto my bed, enveloping my body in the covers, and was out almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

Katniss had been acting off all day. I'd asked her about it but of course she had denied that anything was wrong, telling me that I was overreacting. By lunch I was sure she was sick. I could see her barely being able to stay awake in class, her eyes drooping tiredly and then the occasional shudder her body would give. Sweat was dripping from her forehead even if the room wasn't warm in any way.

Finally, after I practically begged her, she allowed me to take her home during lunch. I think she was just too exhausted to argue...or maybe she just wanted me to shut up. Either way, I ended up dropping her off at my house and then heading back to school. My father wouldn't be home till late so I knew he wouldn't mind. Besides, I'd found it was always better to ask forgiveness rather than permission.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Practice was going to start in about 15 minutes and I saw no signs of Katniss, and I was a little worried. She's never missed a single practice, though some days she's a bit slower than others for reasons unknown to me.

I walked over to the locker rooms to see if she had checked in late but instead found my brother barely putting on his cleats. I rolled my eyes before walking over to him. As always he had his iPod on at full blast and was moving his head with the beat of the music. He started to pretend drum, looking like a complete idiot.

Peeta was a baseball player, short stop to be exact. He was excellent at his position but he often messed with the wrong crowd and got beaten up. But people knew better than to do it while I was within a mile radius or else _they _would be beaten to a pulp. I yanked out his earplugs, causing him to jump a little.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm almost done," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Katniss," I answered, looking towards the locker room door and checking to see if she would come in.

"I don't think she's coming to practice bro."

"Why not?" I asked, I'm sure I sounded mad but I was actually a little worried. Like I said before, Katniss has made it a priority to be at every one of our practices.

"She looked really sick earlier," Peeta explained.

She was sick?

"Do you know if she went home?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No."

I nodded again and headed towards the door.

"Hey Cato," Peeta called.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about what Gloss did," he said quietly. "Have you apologized?"

I walked over to him and crossed my arms, leaning against the row of lockers.

"She won't let me."

"You should keep trying," my brother insisted. "Despite what happened, she stood up for your little brother."

"What?" I asked, a little surprised. I don't think anyone has stood up for him other than myself.

"Some guy was about to beat me up when Katniss intervened and stopped him, she risked herself to stand up for me. I think she deserves a real and sincere apology from you." He explained.

I silently cursed.

I was an idiot.

She _would_ stand up for my brother to go unnoticed by me. That explains why she had been talking to him the day I yelled at her.

I had to make it up to her.

"I'll see where she's at after practice," I simply replied, getting back to the field.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

When I got back home I found Katniss curled up on the couch, her body shaking violently. I went over and knelt next to her, checking her temperature with the back of my hand. She was burning up.

I didn't want to. I _really _didn't want to, but I reached into my pocket and called Snow, slightly relieved when I got his voice mail. I had a feeling he was somehow the cause of Katniss' current condition though I had no proof. I simply left him a message saying that Katniss would be spending the weekend over with me while we worked on a project for government. He could easily believe that because government was Katniss' worst class. I wasn't about to let her go back to her house as sick as she was.

I gently shook her awake and after a moment her sleepy eyes focused on me. "Madge?" She asked hoarsely.

"You're staying the night and the rest of the weekend with me. I already called your dad. Voice mail."

I saw a flicker of fear flash in her eyes before her expression was blank once again. She then nodded, looking to be in deep thought. I couldn't help but want to know what was going through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Katniss? Catoniss is coming soon everyone!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss' POV

I was too exhausted and tired to move from the couch. Madge kept nudging me to get up so that we would go up to her room, but I just didn't want to, besides I couldn't even move. My muscles and joints screamed in protest at even the slightest movement. I managed to sit and she helped me onto my feet. Somehow we made it to her room and she made a move to take off my sweater. I shook my head and laid on the bed curling myself into a ball.

"Katniss, you're sweating," Madge said again this time successfully pulling it over my head.

"I'm cold," I mumbled.

"I know, but you're soaked. You have to take that shirt off."

"I'm not wearing a muscle shirt." I swear I heard her roll her eyes.

"We're both girls, stop being such a baby."

I sighed and sat up, ready to pull of my shirt but my arms couldn't even go halfway. I tried again only to get the same results. I heard my best friend sigh and she had me lean on her while she pulled off the blue v-neck. She stopped halfway and then I remembered.

Shit.

I had completely forgotten about the lovely new cuts on my back. Not to mention every other scar I've endured from Snow throughout the years. They littered my torso like a painting someone tried to erase but failed miserably. Madge pulled away and I almost fell face first off the bed, but managed to catch myself before I did a not so graceful face plant.

"What happened?" she demanded, her eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"Um, I'm terrible at rollerblading?" I replied, the words coming out more like question than a statement. I could tell Madge didn't think my humor was funny.

"Katniss, don't try to be funny with me," Madge snapped. "What happened?" She asked again.

I laid on the bed and curled into a ball once again, shuddering. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened at home. I didn't need or want anyone's pity.

"I'm cold, and I feel like I could fall asleep at any given moment." I managed to mumble.

Madge sighed heavily and somehow put a shirt on me and helped change me out of my shorts as well to put on the pajamas I kept at her house. I knew she wasn't through questioning me yet. The only thing that saved me was the fact that my current health sucked and she wanted to make me feel better before she started grilling me about my wounds again. I'd bought some time, at least.

She gave me some pills saying they would help me feel better. That made me laugh slightly, I was feeling like shit.

I could feel her press a cold cloth against my forehead as I continued to tremble violently. I was cold, freezing. I wanted to get warm, I needed to. In between all the shaking I, by some means, managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

I had dismissed the guys early from practice. I couldn't concentrate after knowing how much of a jerk I had been towards Katniss, no wonder she refuses to hang out with the team or me for that matter. I took a quick shower and left home to drop off my bag. Brutus had left dinner on the table, and I wrote him and Peeta a note saying I didn't know when I'd be back. I left the apartment and pulled out my cell phone to call Madge. She had mentioned her and Katniss were best friends.

"Hello?"

"Madge, its Cato."

"Oh hey," she answered. "What's up?" She sounded a bit flustered.

"Listen I was wondering if you could help me thing something…"

"Um Cato, I'm kind of busy at the moment," Madge replied, slightly stressed.

I frowned. She sounded worried as well. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

She sighed heavily. "Katniss is sick. She has a fever, and a bad one at that. I've tried everything to cool her down but nothing seems to be working." Just like that my worry returned and at full force. But why? She's only a teammate.

"Where are you? I think I can help. I always take care of Peeta when he's sick."

"At my place," Madge answered, sounding a little relieved.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," I said and hung up. I was going to break into a jog when I saw something in the corner of my eye that made me skid to a stop. There was a shop full of toys and in the middle of the toys was a teddy bear. I smiled and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I was worried, like really worried. Katniss had been tossing and turning restlessly for about an hour or two. Her shivering hadn't stopped, it had actually worsened, and her temperature had risen too. When I first checked it, it was at 100. Now it has risen to 102.3. I placed a wet cloth against her forehead again, her movements stopping for a second before continuing. I had given her some medicine my dad kept around, but it wasn't having an effect on her. I wondered where the hell Cato was. He said he might be able to help me and he was giving no sign of arriving soon.

As if he heard my thoughts the door opened.

"Sorry I took long," he apologized. I looked at him and raised a brow. He was panting as if he had ran over here, and he was holding…

"Is that a teddy bear?" I asked gesturing to the stuffed animal in his hand.

He glanced down at the stuffed toy and smiled while nodding. He looked behind me and saw Katniss, he quickly walked over to her and took the cloth off to check her forehead with a sense of gentleness I've never seen from him before. "She's burning," he note, his eyebrows scrunched slightly in worry.

"You don't say, Captain Obvious," I muttered irritably. He half smiled before placing a blanket over her form. "Wait, that's going to make her hotter!" I exclaimed.

"It'll help sweat the fever off," he explained. "Have you given her Tylenol?"

I shook my head. "NyQuil." He sighed heavily before pulling out a small package from his pocket.

"Give her this," Cato instructed. I filled a glass of water and forced Katniss to swallow the pill.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Madge and I sat down next to Katniss waiting to see if the meds I gave her would kick in. She would constantly wet the cloth and place it over Katniss' shivering form. Madge and I talked a little to pass the time, talking about school work and sometimes even about Gale. Our break up had been mutual and her new boyfriend and I were good pals. He hadn't been there the day Gloss pulled his little stunt. He would have probably come up with a worse punishment than I had.

We were starting a new conversation when Katniss started to mumble in her sleep.

"Mom…why…why did you leave..." she mumbled, her tossing increasing a little. "You left me…you left me…" My expression softened and I placed a hand over hers, giving it a small squeeze to reassure her. My heart broke a little for her, she sounded so scared and lost. "Why didn't you love me? What did…what did I do?"

"It's okay, Katniss," Madge soothed gently wiping the sweat away from her forehead. The look on her face was like that of a mother trying to sooth their child during a bad dream.

Suddenly her shivering increased and she held tightly onto my hand, furrowing her brow. "No! Stop! Please!" she whimpered. I looked to Madge and her worry mirrored mine. "I won't do it again… just please don't! It hurts!"

I placed a hand against her cheek soothingly rubbing my thumb against it. "It's okay Katniss," I whispered. "We're right here. Everything is okay." Her shivering stopped and she slightly nuzzled to my touch before stilling once again. Only one thought was racing through my mind as I watched her breathing slow as she calmed back down into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Who was she begging to stop?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the Catoniss? What did you think of this chapter in general? Please leave a review! I love each and every one I get!<strong>

**Thank you Speedy08 and BG-13**


	10. Chapter 10

Cato's POV

It was past midnight when the fever broke. Madge had fallen asleep on a couch next to the bed just before I covered Katniss with yet another blanket. The more blankets I drape on her, the closer it comes to breaking her fever. Katniss stirred and I took my place next to the bed.

"Madge?" she called, her eyes still closed shut. "Water…please…" Her voice was cracked and gravelly.

I filled the glass with the jug of water on the night stand and sat her up a little before giving it to her. She took a big gulp and muttered a 'thanks' before her eye lids slowly fluttered open. When her eyes landed on me, her expression went from confusion to anger to confusion once again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I sighed and grabbed the stuffed bear that was laying on the floor.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk and thank you for standing up for my little brother," I mumbled. She gave me an even more confused look. "Peeta is my brother," I explained. "Half brother, that is."

"How can a sweet kid like that have a brother like you?" she asked a little sourly. I can understand why she's angry at me, I never really did apologize...

I chuckled, "I know I've acted like a jerk, and I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have done more to stop it." I said, handing her the teddy bear. I placed it on the bed just in front of her and I saw her lips quirk up in the slightest and her eyes soften a small degrees. She reached forward to grab it and then her eyes met mine.

She sighed, "If I say I forgive you, will you let me sleep?"

I laughed and shook my head at her antics. She was getting better alright. "Yeah."

Katniss gave me a small smile before turning onto her side holding the bear close to her chest.

"Katniss?"

"What?" she whined, making a face that I found absolutely adorable.

"Friends?"

She sighed and opened her eyes. Her electrifying gray looking right into my boring blue ones. She gave me a soft nod before almost instantly falling asleep. As her breathing slowed, I found myself moving a stray lock of her chocolaty brown hair from her face.

"You like her don't you?" Madge asked, making me jump. I forgot she was even here... I felt my cheeks flush and I cleared my throat awkwardly, quickly shaking my head.

"She's my teammate," I answered smoothly. "I wanted to make sure she was okay. She's valuable to our team."

"I didn't know you gave all your teammates a teddy bear," she replied smugly. I scowled at her which only caused her to laugh. "Katniss isn't your typical girl, she's-"

"Stubborn, reckless, a hothead, irritable-" I offered.

"A handful," Madge said cutting me off. "But she's worth fighting for," she added.

I took in her words before glancing over to Katniss. She was sleeping peacefully, holding onto the bear I had given her, and I could swear she was smiling. Soft snores escaped her slightly ajar mouth, making the only noise in the room. Finally I broke the silence.

"It's late," I said getting up. "I should get going. Let me know how Katniss is feeling tomorrow."

Madge smiled and nodded giving me a quick hug before I left. I dug my hands into my pockets thinking about what she said. Katniss was more than a handful, but there was something about her that I liked. She made me feel different, I can't explain how, but she just did. I smiled, I think maybe Madge was right. Maybe I _did_ like Katniss, maybe I _did_ think she was worth fighting for.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I was so glad it was Saturday. Katniss didn't wake up till noon, and I wouldn't have left her side anyways. Sleep had evaded me through most of the night, as I periodically had to wake up to make sure her fever didn't return. Luckily it didn't. But if it meant helping Katniss get better, than I would gladly lose some sleep. She would do the same for me.

She stirred and a smile found its way onto my face, I was happy to see she was waking up. Katniss yawned and stretched before looking over at me, a small smile on her face. I waited patiently 'till I knew she was awake enough to continue our conversation from last night. Then, I spoke.

"How did you get those cuts?" I asked, trying to keep my voice open and even. She sighed and focused her attention on the bear in her lap. "I'm waiting." She didn't even glance up, and I could tell she was about to tell me another lie.

"Like I told you last night, I really suck at rollerblading," she replied with a half-hearted shrug. I wasn't convinced.

I let out an irritated sigh; she wasn't going to tell me anything. I'd suspected her father of abusing her for awhile now, but I could never prove it. It wasn't until recently that the abuse had escalated, almost to the point where I started to pay _very _close attention. Katniss always had an excuse ready for when I noticed a bruise here or there. I wanted to confront her about it, but I feared one wrong move would tear apart our friendship. I couldn't afford that. More importantly neither could Katniss.

As much as Katniss didn't want to admit it, or show it for that matter, she depended on this friendship and the emotional support it provided. But if this continued for much longer I'd have to take matters into my own hands. For now though, I had to make sure that Katniss didn't lose that support.

"I didn't dream that yesterday, right?" she asked, holding the stuffed toy the way a child would.

I smiled. "No, Cato was here. We were both really worried about you." I saw a small smile appear on her face and I couldn't help but grin. It was the first genuine smile I'd seen from her in a long time. But then I decided to bring up another matter...

"Katniss," I began carefully. "While you were asleep last night, you started talking."

Her body tensed and a look of panic invaded her features. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

She swallowed, "What did I say?" From the tightness of her voice it was easy to tell she wanted this conversation to end, and soon.

"At first you were talking about your mother," I replied slowly. "But then you started whimpering and pleading for something," _Someone_, I thought. "To stop. It was almost as if...you were in pain."

Katniss suddenly found the floor a whole lot more interesting than the conversation that was taking place. She was fidgeting in her spot on the bed, nerves eating at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," she finally answered.

"You can tell me," I said gently, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It was probably just a nightmare," she responded quickly, still not meeting my gaze.

I shook my head. "No, you were telling someone to stop. Someone was hurting you." I paused and decided now was the time to ask her. "Katniss, does your-"

"Would you just drop it already!" she snapped. I didn't even flinch, but she must have seen something in my expression because hers softened slightly. "I'm sorry. You stayed up all night taking care of me, I don't have the right to be mad at you." Of course, she could never stay mad at me for very long, she's too good a friend for that.

I smiled and sat down next to her on the bed, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I would do it again, you know?" I told her, sincerity in my voice. I saw her flash me a smile. "Are you hungry?" I asked, changing the subject.

Before she could answer, her stomach growled loudly and we bother shared a look before bursting into laughter. After I managed to calm down, I got up from the bed. "I'll go scrounge us up something to eat," I stated.

Katniss nodded in agreement before hanging her head to the side and pulling the bear closer to her with a grin on her face. I smirked.

_Looks like Cato isn't the only one who has a crush, _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes the Catoniss! What do you guys think? Will Madge or Cato find out soon? Or will Katniss keep her secret locked within her forever?<strong>

**Thanks Speedy08 and BG-13**

**Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mags' POV

When I came in on Monday morning, the sight that greeted me made me smile. Katniss was lying on her bed, holding a teddy bear close to her, with Lady at her feet. The animal raised its head as I entered the room and wagged its tail. I patted her head and went over to Katniss' side, brushing the hair away from her face. She mumbled something incoherent before stilling once again. I was about to pull the blanket over her when I noticed the welts on her back. My hand hovered over the cuts causing the girl to awaken.

"Mags?" She questioned drowsily.

"He's gone too far," I whispered.

Katniss sat up and stretched her arms, still holding the bear close to her. "I'm fine."

"How can you tell me that when half of your back is swollen?" I asked in disbelief.

She sighed and shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"What did he do to you?"

Katniss looked down, wringing her hands together. I knew she would tell me, she always did. I was the only one she _could _tell, I was the only one who knew what he did to her, I was the only one she could vent to.

"He hit me with the belt and locked me up in the freezer," she whispered. My eyes widened. "I caught a cold but Madge kept me over at her house and took care of me."

I touched her forehead and face, noticing it wasn't warm. I wouldn't let her go to school if she was sick, that just wouldn't do. "Did she give you that?" I asked gesturing to the stuffed toy. A small brush crept on her cheeks and she shook her head.

"A boy." She said shyly.

I raised a brow. "A boy?" I've never heard her talk of any boy before.

"The captain of the football team," Katniss answered bashfully. "I've been doing really well. Practice is a little hard but nothing that I can't handle. I love it."

I smiled and placed a hand against her cheek. "I'm glad you're having fun, but you have to be careful. Don't let the devil downstairs find out." I cautioned. Her smile dampened slightly and she nodded. "So, about this boy," I added. "Does he have a name?"

Katniss grinned and looked down at the teddy bear in her hands. "Cato."

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

For a couple of days after Katniss' fever I kept a close watch on her. Making sure she didn't force herself too much during practice, having been sick and all. But as I thought she would, our star player returned to the field full of energy and better than ever. Unlike before though, she started to talk to me.

When we needed to pair up, she'd pick me as her partner and I her. She would talk to me in between plays and sometimes at school, in class or in the hallways. Over the next couple of weeks our friendship grew, and so did my feelings. After about a month, I knew the feelings I had for her were definitely not that for a fellow teammate. After all, you don't worry as much as I did for her or buy someone you see as _just _a teammate a teddy bear.

It had been raining today, but we still had practice. I mean the rain wouldn't kill you, just completely cover you in mud, in our case at least. Katniss and I were waiting in the locker rooms, having a pointless conversation while we showered. Well technically she couldn't shower with us, since they were…uh, group showers I guess? Gale waited with me, and once it was our turn we took a quick shower, cleaning it up a bit for Katniss. Madge came soon after waiting for both her boyfriend and best friend. I went back inside to look for Katniss, making sure she was decent.

"Tell me you have clothes on," I said walking inside and I heard her laugh. "Well?"

"You can come in," she said.

I went down to her aisle. Her back was turned to me as she put a shirt over her head. Around her shoulders and back I spotted blotches of blue and purple bruises painted across her skin. She turned around to look at me with a smile on her lips, but it faded when she saw the look on my face.

"I didn't know the guys used so much force," I whispered in horror.

Katniss shifted uncomfortably, hugging her arm before shaking her head. "It's a football team. I didn't expect anything less."

I shook my head. "But-"

"Its fine, Cato," she insisted. "I'm not seriously injured. I'll live."

I sighed and decided not to push it, there was no use in arguing with this girl. She was always going to win, hardheaded wonder. "Madge is waiting for you." My teammate gave me a nod and grabbed her bag from the floor, heading towards the door.

But there was still something I needed to ask her. I've wanted to for a few days now, I just haven't had the courage.

"Katniss?" I called as she went outside.

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned to me.

"Would you want t-to, erm, g-go get lunch or something with me?" I asked like a fool, stumbling over my words and scratching the back of my neck nervously.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I was somewhat relieved that Cato had assumed the bruises I had were from practice. I didn't need anyone else putting two and two together. I knew Madge suspected something, but she hadn't said anything to me yet, or at least I haven't let her. I knew she would eventually, and I honestly had no idea how I would handle it.

Cato and I had begun to develop a strong and close friendship, but the question completely caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Would you have ice cream with me," he repeated, scratching the back of his head nervously. Nowhere near the over confident boy I always see at practice, then again he's never cocky when around me, to come to think of it he's always a tad bit shy around me. "I mean, you don't have to or anything, but I, uh, would really like for you to go?" He ended it as more of an anxious and nervous question.

"Well-I-um, I was going to go with Madge," I stuttered. I felt extremely stupid. Never would I have thought that-

a.) I would be nervous to be asked on a date and-

b.) that Cato out of all people would ask me out. I was flattered to say the least.

"You guys go ahead," Madge replied. "Gale wants this game for his…what is it?"

"Play Station 3," he said with a smile.

"But-" I said, of course she cut me off.

"I'll text you once were done and I'll pick you up," she said waving goodbye at me.

"Let's go?"

I sighed and slowly nodded, letting him lead me to wherever he was taking me.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

I couldn't help but smirk at this tough girls nervousness. She had been quiet the whole way, we decided just to get ice cream. And she was even quiet after I bought each of us a cone and headed to the park to eat it. We sat down right in front of a water fountain, leaning against a large oak tree. Katniss took a spoonful of ice cream and focused her gaze on everything but me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. The sound of my voice suddenly made her jump, I chuckled and she gave me a scowl.

"Yeah." She said shortly, looking at her ice cream.

"You haven't said much." I noted.

"I'm enjoying the scenery," she replied.

I raised a brow, "You're looking at your ice cream cone."

She blushed slightly, "Yeah, and? Maybe I like it's beauty."

I laughed, "Well, is it good at least?"

She nodded, finally looking at me with a small smile.

"Bubblegum is my favorite. What about yours?" She asked, taking another lick at hers.

I shrugged. "Cherry is the first thing that comes to mind," I said, then I took a leap of faith. Gale had mentioned to me the idea of a double date with him and Madge and Katniss and I. "Madge and Gale are going out to the movies tomorrow night, want to go?" I asked hesitantly, I'm never my completely confident self when around her, she has a certain effect on me...

Her mouth dropped, "Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked in shock.

I shrugged again and nodded. "You don't want to go out with me?" I said it as if I was joking, but in all honesty the nerves were eating me alive.

"Yeah," she answered quickly before blushing at her impulsiveness. "I mean, I don't mind."

I smiled and her lips mirrored mine. After that she seemed to get a little more comfortable around me. We talked about random things, such as the things we liked to do, or aspirations. I found that Katniss was a very smart girl, not that I ever doubted that. She was a year younger than me but we were in the same grade level, not to mention that math and science were her best subjects. She was amazed by the night sky just like I was, and she loved the woods. She's always wanted to go camping out one night and go star gazing. We were beginning a new conversation when a honk was heard. I could have sworn Katniss' face went a little pale and she immediately jumped to her feet.

"Tell Madge, I had to go home," she said, rushing her words out and quickly grabbing her bag.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, standing along with her. Concern laced into my voice.

Before I knew it she was already walking way ahead of me. She turned to answer me, walking swiftly backwards. "Yeah, just go tell Madge."

I shifted my gaze to the man in the car that seemed to startle her so much. The man in the drivers seat was glaring at me and I raised a brow.

What the hell was his problem?

I looked back one more time before heading to a GameStop nearby to get Madge, obviously something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

Seneca had seen me with Cato.

Shit.

He was going to tell Snow and I was going to get it. I got up quickly and made my way home by walking. Yep, you heard right, walking. I lived about half an hour away from the city, walking distance at least. There was a bridge that allowed getting to the city. I was about to get to said bridge when I heard a honk behind me. I didn't look back out of pure fear, and the car pulled next to me.

"Need a ride precious?" Seneca asked seductively.

I felt my stomach twist. "No, pervert," I shot at him. He narrowed his eyes and got out the car.

That's when I started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but somehow I have to get you all to wait anxiously for the next chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews!<strong>

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought and to thank Speedy08 for letting me use her plot line!**


	12. Chapter 12

Seneca's POV

I had seen her with a boy, I was sure of it.

Katniss quickly walked away from him but didn't head to my car as I thought she would, so I followed her. My blood boiled a little at the thought of another man having her. I had made a promise to myself that I would have her and no one would be there to stop me.

When she didn't accept my ride I got out of the car and she took off running. I grinned as I hoped back onto the car. Like I said before, this is always the fun part; the chase. Running after her petite little body, and then catching her, seeing the look of horror in her eyes. It gives me great pleasure, you know.

At first I drove slowly, but when I saw she had gotten a head start I pressed on the gas pedal. Not long after I caught up with her, and she tried to run faster. I sped up, intending to hit her with the vehicle, not to hard of course, just enough to give her a stun. But she saw it coming and threw herself down a nearby slope. I braked and got out of the car to catch up with her.

"You can't run away forever," I called. There were a lot of trees and vines down the slope, making it hard for me to see. "Come out; come out, wherever you are."

I searched for at least a half hour, scouring the dense forest. I looked everywhere I could, but it was dark and I could only see but so much. I was about to turn back to the car and just go to her home to wait for her there when I heard a phone ring. I smirked and ran right to a bush where the noise had originated.

I've got this bitch now.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

Cato came into the store just as Gale had made his mind about what game to buy. I swear, we had been here for about an hour and just now he had picked a game. And men said we were bad...

Cato walked over to us and pulled me to the side. I gave him a confused look. Why was he here and where was Katniss? Did their date not go well?

"Where's Katniss?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"She told me to tell you she had to go," he said, disappointment written on his face.

I frowned, "Go home?" Both our parents were on a business trip. There really wasn't a reason for her to go home. "Tell me what happened." I demanded, giving him my full attention.

"Some guy honked and she sort of freaked. Right away she got up and said she had to go and to tell you. I didn't want her to take off like that but before I knew it, she was already a block away from me. I would have gone after her, to make sure she was okay, but she seemed to really want me to tell you she had to go..." He said, confused as hell.

"Who was in the car?" I asked, worry slowly seeping into my blood.

"Some guy, late 30's, ridiculous brown beard. He was glaring at me; do you know who he is?" Cato asked.

I clenched my jaw. I knew very well who he was. He was Seneca, Snow's brother. I never liked the man, well I didn't like Katniss' dad to begin with but the hatred for her uncle was much worse. He was a creep and I knew my best friend hated him as well. I had to call Katniss and make sure she was okay.

So I pulled out my phone and did just that.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

When I heard my phone ring I cursed. He was so close to leaving and the damn thing had to ring. I didn't have to look at my phone to know who it was.

Madge.

Cato had probably told her about me leaving and she wanted to make sure I wasn't, you know, dead or anything. I turned it off and took off running just as Seneca rammed onto the bush where I had been seconds before. The house was only about five minutes away, and I ran faster than the wind to get there. As soon as I arrived, I threw my backpack on the staircase, then booked it to my room.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it just as Seneca rammed into it. I ran over to my closet and got in, shutting the door and locking it as well, shoving a wedge underneath it to make it nearly impossible to open. Lady whimpered beside me I pulled her closer to my chest, burying my face into her fur. I heard my bedroom door give way and then Seneca's footsteps on my carpet.

"Nowhere left to run to, kid. Why don't you just come out of there and make it easier on yourself?" I felt a shiver go down my spine and I could hear the growl building in my dog's throat. I soothed her best I could. The closet door jiggled and then quaked when he rammed into it. But the door held firm, I was more than happy for the small miracle.

"You have to come out sometime, little girl. But don't worry, your father won't be back till tomorrow afternoon anyway. So we have all night." I could hear the sick satisfaction in his voice and then I heard the creak of my bed springs.

Everything was silent after that. I could feel myself starting to fall asleep, the events that had transpired over the last hour having caught up with me. "Not getting tired, are you precious?" I was wide awake at the sound of his voice. "Don't forget that the only thing separating you from me is a door. All I have to do is break it down and I'll have you all to myself, sweetheart."

Hours drug by, and the chirping of crickets let me know that night had fallen. I fought sleep, not daring to let my eyes shut. Every few minutes, I couldn't keep track of how many had already passed, Seneca would spout off some sort of suggestive innuendo. Lady would growl at the man through the door, and I would soothe her, really I was soothing myself too.

The pup was the only thing keeping me calm as I grasped the tuff of fur on her neck and scratched behind her ear. Still the fur-ball never took her eyes off the door.

"You're a stubborn girl, I'll give you that," Seneca's voice broke through the silence once more. "My parents used to own a farm when I was a boy. It was small, barely any animals." I wondered where he was going with this, and why the sudden sentimentality? But his voice continued on, seemingly with a purpose. "We had a horse, quite a spirited thing. Stubborn, plenty of fight and will. Wouldn't let anyone ride it." I could feel that he was getting to his point. I could feel the pit in my stomach, my nerves telling me that nothing good would come of this. "In many ways it reminds me of you.

"And do you know what we did to that horse?" He didn't wait for an answer. "We tamed it. Broke it." And then with a smirk in his voice, he said, "So all I have to do, is break your spirit. After that, you'll be begging for more and who would I be to deny you something so...addicting?"

I felt sick to my stomach, but kept my mouth shut. That's what he wanted, to get a rise out of me, but I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't give him what he wanted. "Just imagine it," he continued, as if painting a sick and twisted satisfying picture. "You writhing beneath me, screaming my name. And this bed is oh, so comfortable." I heard the springs on the bed once again, and I tried to cover my ears after that, but some more of his rankings still got through.

I was going to be sick, I felt the bile rising in my throat but I pushed it down. Lady noticed my discomfort and licked my cheek, trying to soothe me as I had done to her.

That's when I noticed a lone tear had escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh crap! What's going to happen to Katniss? Will Seneca get what he so desperately and creepily wants? What do you think will happen?<strong>

**Thanks yet again to Speedy08 and BG-13!**


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss' POV

I didn't know what time it was. I just knew I had been inside the little crammed closet for hours. Lady continued to lick my face and whimpered, trying to get me to relax. I was tired, exhausted. I wanted to sleep but as long as that…_thing_, was outside I couldn't. I couldn't risk him breaking the door and... I couldn't even finish the thought.

I was starting to doze off when I heard him head towards the door again. He stopped and then went another way. It must have been 15 minutes and he hadn't come back. I considered coming out but I knew that was what he wanted. I heard footsteps again and I brought Lady close to me as I saw shoes from the crack under the door. I heard rustling of keys and I felt my blood run cold.

He had found the spare key.

My heart rate quickened and with it my breathing when I heard the lock click I threw my arms in front of me, ready to fend off any attack he sent my way. I felt someone grab my arms and I started to thrash against them blindly.

"Katniss, it's okay, it's me," a familiar voice soothed. I forced myself to focus on the figure, and instead of seeing that monster, I saw Mags standing before me with her eyebrows drawn together in worry. I flung my arms around her and shut my eyes tightly, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Did he hurt you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I was so scared, Mags," I whispered my voice cracking. "He was here all night. He said he was-he was…" and that's as far as I got. I knew that if I continued I would break down and I didn't want to do that. I wasn't weak.

Crying was for those who were weak.

"It's okay Katniss," Mags repeated holding me tightly against her, slowly rocking me in her arms. In that moment I felt a little protected. He wouldn't try anything while she was around. So I was safe.

For now.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I was worried about Katniss never calling me back, she abruptly ended the call last night and I never heard from after. Cato had also been blowing up my phone asking me how she was. I told him I was going to pick her up like I did every morning, but I panicked when she wasn't outside. I parked the car and made my way inside the house, running all the way to her room. I sighed in relief when I found her curled up next to Mags, her head on the elders lap, and who ran her hand through her hair.

"She just fell asleep," Mags whispered.

I sat on the bed and moved some of Katniss' chocolate locks out of her face. She was clutching the bear Cato gave her tightly against her, and an occasional shudder rocked her body. I frowned. "What happened?" I asked.

Mags looked away. "I just got here about half an hour ago. She hadn't slept, so I told her to stay in for today."

I nodded. The elder knew more than she was saying but I didn't push the subject. I was tempted to not go to school either, and just stay here with Katniss, but Cato would chew my head off if I didn't update him on Katniss.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick her up for practice," I said standing up. Mags nodded and I immediately text Cato before he blew up my phone again.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Katniss wasn't her usual self during practice. She was a little slower, and it looked like she hadn't slept at all, making me frown. I wanted to ask her about it, but I would have to wait until after practice. Despite the way she looked, she still managed to make a couple of touchdowns, earning the approval of the coach. She would be starting the first game which was next week, no surprise there. On top of that, she's getting along great with the rest of the team. They all see her as a little sister now, aside from Gloss that is. We showered and I waited till she was dressed before going to her isle and congratulate her.

I raised my hand to high five her on the great practice but she cringed and threw her hands up in front of her in defense. Slowly I lowered my arm in worry and she looked away from me as she sat on the bench. I knelt in front of her and gently turned her face towards me. Her eyes had dark circles around them and she looked nothing like the energetic girl I had met a month and a half ago.

"Sorry," she muttered, apologizing for her reaction.

"I just wanted to give you a high five," I said softly.

She flinched at how she had reacted to a simple high five and nodded, putting her hand up. I gave her a soft smile and high-fived her before wringing both of our hands together. She looked at our hands but didn't pull hers away.

I took her other hand in mine as well, smiling gently at her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Katniss whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Why not?" I asked, removing one hand from hers to caress her cheek. She leaned into my touch only slightly before answering.

"We're teammates, aren't we? Teammates don't... hold hands or anything else."

I chuckled. "Look, sometimes you can be a handful, but as much as you drive me crazy," I paused to let the next couple of words sink in. "I also think you're pretty amazing, more than amazing actually. I like you, Katniss. More than just a fellow teammate, and more than just a friend."

Her eyes widened. "You-you like me?" She stuttered.

I smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand gently. "I most definitely do, and... well... even if we have only been on one official date, will you do my the honors of being my girlfriend?" I asked, my fright for her answer evident on my face and in my voice. I really, really liked her. And I really, really, really, wanted her to say yes.

Instead of answering me, I felt her lips crash into mine, catching me by the utmost surprise. But soon enough I mimicked her actions and we stood that way for who knows how long. My other hand came up to caress her other cheek and her arms went hesitantly around my torso as our lips moved in sync. It doesn't get much better than this. We only pulled away when we needed to breathe, and I placed my forehead on hers, dropping my arms to go around her waist. She smiled sheepishly at me and placed one of her hands against my cheek.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that." She mumbled, embarrassed.

I shook my head lightly, "So did I, so you have no reason whatsoever to apologize. Because if you hadn't, I sure would have." She giggled and I found that that sound became my new favorite noise in the entire world. "So, I'm going to take that as a yes." I said.

She nodded, "Definitely."

I chuckled and stole another kiss from her.

"Madge and Gale are waiting," Katniss reminded me. I sighed and nodded, gently taking her hand in mine and heading out of the locker room. The other couple smiled at us and I saw my girlfriend lightly blush.

_My _girlfriend.

Katniss Everdeen, the girlfriend of Cato Summers.

Cato Summers, the boyfriend of Katniss Everdeen.

Yeah, I liked the sound of that, both ways sounded perfect.

"Well that took long enough," Gale commented, making Katniss blush an even deeper shade of red.

I chuckled and kissed her temple tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're finally, officially, together! But, for how long? Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Haha, looks like you all will have to wait and see!<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, follow, and thank Speedy08 as well as BG-13! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Y'all are the best, truly you are! Each and every review I get makes my day, but maybe bring down the cursing a little? Haha, there's just a tad bit too much... **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

The weeks passed by and everything went smoothly. The relationship between me and Katniss bloomed to the point where we were basically inseparable. Of course during game time and practice we kept our distance and showed little to no emotion for each other. We didn't need any distractions, although I made sure the team knew we were dating. I didn't want any of the guys to get any ideas...

The season for football kicked off with our first win, courtesy of Katniss. I had never seen her so happy. She had done a great job as wide receiver, more than great job actually. She made almost every touchdown, aside from one I made running the ball in and one Gale made as the running back. It's obvious Katniss is the best player on the team, other than myself. I mean, I'd say I'm pretty damn good as well. Towards the end of the game, the TrackerJackers tried to use force to take her down, but she proved to be a lot quicker than she looked.

It was lunch time, and Katniss hadn't touched her food. We usually hung out by the football bleachers where there was some shade instead of the crowded lunch room. She didn't like the big crowds in school, all the peoples stares in the lunch room made her uncomfortable. So, being the great boyfriend I am, I found us our very own place out here. She was sitting between my legs, leaning against my chest, and I had my arms draped around her, loosely holding her hands as they rested in her lap. I could tell she was sound asleep by the constant rhythms of her breathing and her light snores.

Every weekend she would leave school just fine, but when Monday came around Katniss would come back drained, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. Sometimes I would see bruises on her back or stomach when she would change for football and her muscle shirt rode up. Bruises I knew weren't caused by football practice.

"Katniss?" I asked, waking her from her slumber

"Hmm?" She asked drowsily.

"Are you okay? You've been sleeping at school a lot..."

She turned her head lazily so that her cheek was pressed against my chest. I nuzzled her neck, holding her tightly against me, but gentle enough so that I wasn't hurting her in any way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, closing her eyes again.

"You look tired; did you sleep at all last night?" I ask again.

"No."

"Why?"

She paused for a few seconds, and I waited for my answer patiently. She did this often when I asked her certain questions, it was as if she was pondering for something to say, for a lie to feed me...

"I was stressed about my Government test," she said after a few moments.

I narrowed my eyes slightly in suspicion, I guess I could believe that. Government _was_ her worst class after all. But deep down inside I knew that was as far from the truth as she could get.

"All weekend?" I pressed.

She nodded.

"Katniss-"

"I don't want to talk about it," She answered, cutting me off before almost instantly going back to sleep.

I didn't push it. She needed sleep.

But I wasn't done questioning her.

* * *

><p>Snow's POV<p>

I had returned from a business trip with Mr. Undersee. Katniss had been staying over at the Undersee mansion with her little friend, and I expected her to return home today. On my way home I had picked up a newspaper and placed on the desk of my office before asking Mags to make me some coffee. I checked a couple of the papers in the pile of paper work I was filling out as the elder brought what I asked of her. I picked up the newspaper and I crumbled the pages as I read the headline:

_'FIRST FEMALE WIDE RECEIVER IN HHS DOES IT AGAIN!'_

My jaw clenched and I forced myself to read the rest of the article. There was a picture of the little bitch on the cover in her uniform. I called Mags and told her she was dismissed for the day. The elder hesitated until I yelled at her to get out. I looked at her picture and saw him. Katniss looked a little like her mother, yes. But those eyes and the way she acted was all his.

I would make a point when she arrived home.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

Every time Snow went for a business trip, which was basically every weekend, Seneca would take his opportunity to harass me. I would have to go back home Sunday afternoon from staying at Madge's house, and he'd come around nightfall. Since I already knew this, I would lock myself up ahead of time, bringing into the small closet a couple of water bottles and a fully charged cell phone. But this had consequences. I wouldn't sleep and Cato was starting to notice. I had a feeling he was going to find something out very soon, and I didn't need him assuming anything. Especially if what he assumed was true.

I opened the door to my house and dropped my backpack at the bottom of the stairs before making my way up. I didn't get very far before I felt someone pull the back of my hair and drag me down; making my head hit the hard floor hard enough to maybe give me a concussion. I yelled in pain as the perpetrator dragged me to a guest room and finally threw me onto the hard wood floor. I looked up and saw that my father was fuming, and I wondered what I could have done wrong this time.

"What is this?" he managed to say through his teeth, throwing me a newspaper. I read the front page and felt my heart drop.

He knew.

And I was in _big _trouble.

I looked up at him, trying to find an explanation but I was coming up blank. Of all the times for my brain to malfunction, now was _not_ the time. He saw that I couldn't explain the words on the paper, and he slapped me across the face, busting my lip.

"Dad, this is what I like. I want to play football," I whispered avoiding his gaze. He glared at me and slapped me again, even harder than before.

"Oh you do?" he asked, laughing coldly. I flinched, I knew what he was about to do. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, leading me to his office where there were candles on the floor, already lit. "Take off your shirt."

I shook my head. Snow kicked me onto the ground, kicking my sides a couple of times before tearing my shirt off. "Now go on, get your worthless ass in push-up position." Slowly I did as I was told and he put the candles under me, where my skin was exposed. I felt the flames licking at my skin, only centimeters away from burning me. He pulled a chair closer and placed his feet on my back, ordering me to do push-ups. I did as I was told, getting to about 95 before I couldn't bend my arms any further.

Snow yelled at me to keep going but I just couldn't, my arms were screaming bloody murder in protest. They couldn't move anymore, I felt as if I would collapse at any moment. He stood up and stomped him foot on my back, making me fall on the candles. I let out a scream as they burned my flesh, as the searing hot pain licking at my body. I rolled off the hellish fire, clutching my stomach in pain as the Devil glared at me with a hatred I didn't know one could muster.

He wasn't done yet. He threw a bucket of cold water over me and flipped me over so that I was on my stomach. I screamed as it agitated the the burns there, but he didn't care. He raised the bamboo stick in hand and hit my back many times.

When he finished he huffed, being slightly out of breath from beating me so hard, as I bit my tongue trying to hold back the tears. He kicked me onto my back and I let out a small yelp, taking in short breaths due to the immense pain racking my body. It felt as if each and every one of my bones were cracked, as if my skin was torn into many bits and pieces, shredded to a bloody and burned mess.

"I'll let you stay in your little sport," he sneered. "But I assure you I will make your life a living hell, to the point when you will be begging me to end your miserable life."

I didn't say anything and he walked out of the room, leaving me there, bloodied and in more pain than I had ever been in. I tried to get up, I really did, but it was all too much so I stayed there, as tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

Ivy and I were having breakfast together when my butler came in with the newspaper. I picked up my coffee and read a couple of pages before going to the sports section. My eyes widened in shock as I read the high school sports page. There was an article written on the District Two's first female football player and wide receiver. I looked over at Ivy who gave me a confused expression.

"What is it?" she asked. I shook my head and continued to read.

Katniss.

The girl's name was Katniss. That had been our baby girl's name, the one that had been taken from us when she was but six months old. Nothing but an innocent infant.

"Katniss," I managed to choke out. My wife flinched at the mention of our missing daughter. "It's Katniss," I said as I handed her the newspaper. She read the article and her eyes widened too before she shook her head and handed it back.

"It can't be." She whispered in disbelief.

"Ivy, look at the facts," I persisted. "What are the odds that this girl would have our baby's name and plays football?"

She looked away. I knew how much the separation had pained my wife. She didn't eat or sleep for days, for months. For a while I thought she had lost her mind, but somehow I had helped her through it. I placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"This is the only lead we've had in nearly seventeen years," I whispered gently. "We have to try."

Ivy sighed and nodded. "We'll take the first flight to District Two tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Are things maybe looking up for Katniss? What did you think of having her <em>actual<em> fathers POV? Will her parents find her and take her back? Or will Snow beat her so badly that they don't ever get the chance? Will Cato ever find out?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I decided to update early, so without further ado, here's chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Katniss had been awfully quiet today. She wouldn't meet my gaze and she winced every so often as if she was in boundless pain. Whenever she moved it would be a struggle for her and she would shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds before opening them up and putting on a fake smile. She had missed school for two days saying she was sick, but I knew the real reason, or suspected it anyways.

I patiently waited outside of her class and when she walked out I took her hand in mine, pulled her to me, and gave her a soft kiss. I pulled away and she gave me a small smile, but I saw right through it. She was hiding something, I just knew it.

"Want to go to the park?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, I took her hand and we began our walk.

Not long after we arrived, having walked in silence. She held tightly onto my hand, and I did the same, my way of reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

I took out a football from my bag and we started to throw it back and forth. Katniss grinned and ran to me, trying to do a touchdown past me. I smirked and ran after her, playfully grabbing her by the waist to pull her close to me. You know, like the romantic scene you always see in movies? Where the guy gently grabs the girl around the waist and pulls her to his chest before swooping down and stealing a kiss. But none of that happened for Katniss and I, because as soon as my hands made contact with her waist, as light and gentle as it was, she let out a pained yelp and groan. Instantly clutching her midsection with her eyes shut tight in pain.

One could only imagine my worry.

"Katniss, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically, trying to meet her eye.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She breathed, slightly bent over in pain as she held her stomach.

"No you're not." I countered, "Let me see."

She looked at me quickly and shook her head, standing up straight. "No, I'm fine!" She backed away slowly but I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to me.

She tried to fight my hold but I managed to pull up her shirt to reveal several swollen burns. My hand hovered over them as I stared at them in horror, causing her to wince at my, gentle, touch. I turned her around and noticed multiple welts on her back as well, a few looking almost bad enough for stitches. My eyes slowly lifted to meet hers, but she avoided my gaze, finding the grass a lot more interesting. Gently, I turned her face so that our eyes met.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. When, in truth, I was beyond pissed. Who would do this to her? Who would hurt my girl and think they could get away with it? Of course I had my suspicions.

"I tripped and fell on some candles that were in the living room."

I shook my head, seeing right through her lies.

"Katniss," I began. "I know that's not what happened. Tell me the truth."

Her expression turned into that which reflected anger and she took a step away from me. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm saying you aren't being honest with what really happened." I said softly, reaching my hand out to her. I didn't want to fight. I only wanted to help her, to keep her safe.

She backed away even more angered, "Oh, so you're saying _you_ know what happened to me?"

"I have my suspicions..." I said, taking another step closer just for her to take yet another back.

"Oh, and according to _you_, what happened?" She scoffed.

"I know your dad hits you Katniss!" I finally snapped. "I started to suspect it a couple of weeks ago, but every time I saw you with new cuts and bruises even after we didn't have practice, it just confirmed my assumption."

She narrowed her eyes at me as her hands at her sides turned into fists. "I don't know what you're talking about," my girlfriend managed to say through her clenched teeth.

My expression softened and I cupped her face in my hands, starring directly into her eyes. "Katniss please let me help you. Let me protect you from that monster. Because it pains _me_ to see you suffering like this!"

She moved her face away from my hold and I knew she was beyond pissed. She's never done that before, never shook off any of my affections like that... "I don't need anyone to protect me!" She snapped, glaring at me.

"He's hurting you Katniss," I insisted. "I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt you, I can't."

"I can handle my own damn problems!" she growled. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone when I know your life might be in danger," I countered. Then I took a step closer and tried to cup her face again. "I love you Katniss, and that means I will do anything I can to keep you safe."

"Back off Cato." Katniss growled. "If you love me, you'll back off," she added, storming away.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

As I walked home, I had mixed emotions; I was feeling both angry and sad. I knew Cato was smart, I knew he would find out sooner or later but I guess I didn't want it to be _this_ soon. I didn't want to talk about what went on at home, because when I was with him I was able to forget. Part of me wanted to tell him how frightened and terrified I was of my father, but the other part, the one that kept me alive this long, screamed not to because that was a sign of weakness and I wasn't weak. No, weak would never be a word to describe me.

I came home and slammed the door shut before running up to my room. I slammed that door shut as well and I let Lady out before I jumped onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and let out a scream of frustration.

I felt a weight on my back and I craned my neck to see Lady smiling down at me, her mouth open as she panted happily. I smiled sadly turned so that I was laying on my back and pet her head quickly before letting my arm fall back to the bed. She whimpered and crawled closer to me, nuzzling her head under my arm and resting her furry head on the pillow next to mine.

I started to lightly pet her, she opened her mouth and let her tongue roll out. Thank god she didn't have bad breath...

"What am I going to do girl?" I asked softly, I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

She whined and licked my nose.

I half smiled, "That didn't give me much of an answer." I whispered.

She sent me a blank stare and she licked her lips, smacking them in an obstreperous manner. But that was the least of my worries.

"I'm so confused, I want to tell him. I really do, but I don't want to drag him into this... this hell with me. He doesn't need it, Lady, he has a bright future ahead of him. I don't want to ruin that. And I don't want him to see me as weak, because I'm not. I can handle this on my own, I'm not anemic. I won't let him see me as a feeble little girl who can't take care of herself!" I whispered brokenly. "Oh god Lady, he said he loved me and I just ran away!" I exclaimed, burying my face in her fur and holding her tightly. She whined and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I can't tell him." I whispered into her yellow fur. "It would break him, right?" I asked, even if she can't respond. "I don't know what to do... I want to keep him safe and I don't want him to deem me weak, why would he want to be with some fragile little girl who can't even take care of herself?" I exasperated.

I don't know quite when, but I fell asleep there. I fell asleep with my head buried in my dogs soft fur.

I woke to the sound of my phones ringtone, blasting into the emptiness of my room. I was still in the same position, my head resting on Lady. But when my phone rang I sat up and wiped the grogginess from my eyes. Lady sat up too and smacked her lips, panting yet again.

I gave her a little tussled pet on her head before answering my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice groggy from my nap.

"Kat..." Cato whispers into the phone, sounding despondent.

"What?" I ask, shaking my head to rid my sleepiness.

"Look, about earlier, just know that I'm worried about you. I don't like seeing you hurt, it breaks my heart." He said brokenly and dejectedly. "I don't want you to be mad at me, I don't want to fight with you. I'm only concerned for you."

I sighed sadly and looked down at my teddy bear that was sitting by my side. I took it in my free hand and a small smile formed on my face. "I know Cato, I don't want to fight either. That's the last thing I want to do. I'm sorry for yelling at you... I was a little out of line."

I could almost picture him smiling softly, "It's alright, sweetheart. As long as you understand where I'm coming from." Then he paused, "I want you to be outside in fifteen minutes, alright?" He said, his voice more energized than before.

I laughed a little, "What?"

"Be outside in fifteen minutes, and bring something warm. I'll see you soon." He said, a smile in his voice.

"Alright, I'll see you in fifteen..." I said, hanging up and staring at my phone in confusion with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Madge POV<p>

Katniss hadn't gone to school for two days and when she returned she wasn't acting like her normal self. She was distant, as if in a trance, and I wondered what was wrong with her. I had tried to talk to her about it, but she avoided me, so I decided to confront her about what was going on.

I had to talk to her about the abuse. Cato had talked to me about the burns and welts he had seen on her earlier today and I decided I had had enough.

When I knocked on the door, Mags answered and let me inside. I took a seat on the couch as she sat in the arm chair across from me. I leaned forward, my eyes staring straight into hers. "Where is Katniss?" I asked.

"I just arrived here about fifteen minutes ago, and she was in her room sound asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her." Mags said.

I sighed, no use in beating around the bush... "Mags, I need you to tell me the truth, because Katniss won't. Does Snow...I mean...does he..."

"You want to know if her father abuses her." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer. Her eyes betrayed so much sadness, that I almost felt the need to look away. She slowly nodded her head. "He does."

"Then why don't you stop him? You live here, don't you? Why do you let him-?" I began, angered.

"I am but a frail old woman," she stated, cutting me off mid rant. "If I stand up to him, Katniss will be left alone with him in this house. And what little spark she still has will burn itself out. If I leave, Katniss would break. Neither you nor I, want that."

"What about the police?" I was somewhat aware that my voice had risen. I was desperate to find some way to get Katniss out of this situation, to get her out of Snow's clutches.

Again Mags shook her head. "He'd go to jail, there's no doubt about that. But not before making sure there was no chance for Katniss to recover, no way for her to have a normal life. I'd fear he'd break her before he let her go unscathed."

I nodded. As much as I hated to admit it she was right. Snow had his claws in Katniss too deep. He would make sure she was scarred for life and I didn't want that for Katniss, neither did Cato. I had to figure out a way to get her away from him, before it was too late.

Katniss walked into the living room as I finished the thought and she glanced at both Mags and me. I stood and smiled at her, she just stared at me, and I knew she probably had put two and two together. "We need to talk," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? All of Katniss' POV was my writing, it wasn't in the original version on Speedy08's account. And I edited the Madge and Mags scene, I changed it a lot actually. <strong>

**Thank you Speedy08 and BG-13**

**Will Katniss tell Cato on their date, or will she tells Madge first? Will she even tell either of them?**

**Leave a comment on what you think will happen! **


	16. Chapter 16

Katniss POV

I looked over to the living room as I walked downstairs and saw both Madge and Mags. My best friend stood and smiled at me, Mags looked away from my gaze and I knew what they had been talking about. Mags told her. And Madge wanted to talk to me about it now. I clenched and un-clenched my jaw, trying to calm myself down. I can't believe Mags would do this.

"I can't right now, Cato and I have a date." I said, walking past her with my coat hanging loosely on my arm.

"At nine?" She asked skeptically. I nodded and she sighed. "After the date then? We can go anywhere you want, do anything you want." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the blue eyed blonde haired girl who I grew up with standing behind me.

I almost smiled at that. I gave her a nod and she smiled at me.

"Have fun on your date with Prince Charming," she said, pulling me in for a hug.

I hugged her back swiftly before pulling away, I gave her a small smile before making my way outside.

As I did, I saw Cato leaning against his truck, he had a stoic expression on his face as he fiddled with his phone, but a large smile appeared on his face when his eyes landed on me, lighting up the darkness of night.

"There she is, and only a minute late." He jokes, giving me a soft kiss before pulling me in for a hug.

"Sorry, Madge needed to talk to me about something." I said, laying my head on his chest while I hugged back.

He stiffened slightly at my words, but instantly relaxed when I pulled back and gently kissed him.

"Ready to go?" He asked once I pulled away, taking my hand and opening the truck door for me. He ran to his side and hopped in, putting the truck in drive. It was a stick shift, an old blue 1985 Ford F-150. But that truck was his pride and joy. It always broke down, but he always fixed it right back up. It was like a game for him, even if the game was hazardous.

"Yeah, but to where exactly?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head as we drove to the secret destination.

"You'll see, just wait." He said smugly, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I looked out my window, watching as the houses of the suburbs and the trees whizzed by us. I saw that the trunk had the cover over top of it, and I was a little skeptic. Cato never had the cover on his truck.

We drove for at least thirty minutes before we pulled off onto a long dirt road, deep in the dense forest. On both sides the road was surrounded by the woods, nothing but trees and more road to look at. Only the sound of the tires riding along the rocky road were heard until I spoke up.

"Oh great, you're taking me out here to kill me." I exclaimed over dramatically, causing him to snort which turned into an actual laugh.

"Quite the contrary, my dear." He said with a light chuckle, looking out his window with a smug smile. "You remember the first date we went on?" He asked, smiling over at me.

I grinned back and nodded, "How could I forget?"

That was also the first night Seneca started to stay on Sunday nights, the first night of many that I locked myself in my closet. How was I to know that first night was only the beginning of yet another nightmare?

He took my hand with his free. Taking me out of my thoughts as he interlaced our fingers and laid our hands on the seat while he gently rubbed his thumb along the back of my hand.

"So do you recall our conversation about camping and star gazing?" He asked, glancing over at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye before looking back at the road.

I raised a brow, "Of course."

"You've still never been?" He clarified.

I shook my head, "Never had the chance." I said sadly.

Cato smirked, "Perfect."

The place he ended up taking me just happened to be a beautiful, open meadow overlooking an equally beautiful pond with the reflection of the night sky swimming in its depths. The sky was dotted with thousands upon thousands of stars, dazzling the dark sky with their beauty. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was absolutely gorgeous.

The reason the bed of the truck was covered was because he had, in fact, turned it into an actual bed. For it was covered with pillows and oodles of warm blankets. I had jumped into the pool of comfort, landing within the center of the bed of the truck, Cato following with his perfect chuckle and pulled me into his arms. The entire night him and I were snuggled together and into the blankets, stargazing just like I had always dreamed of. We were even lucky enough to catch a few shooting stars. I laid with my head resting on his chiseled chest, my arm draped over his equally muscled torso, and his arms were warmly around me as we watched the wondrous night sky. That's how I fell asleep, snuggled into his chest on the best night of my life.

I realized that was my first time sleeping without my teddy bear that Cato gave me that night I was dreadfully sick. It's always given me a sense of comfort, it's been the thing I hold securely against my chest after one of my many beatings. It's an object of reassurance, of Cato, or even Madge, when I can't have one of them next to me. But as I snuggled closer to Cato's warm embrace, I knew I wouldn't need it tonight. I had the real thing with his robust arms wrapped securely and comfortably around me, and his chin rested atop my head.

Who needs a teddy bear when I have Cato?

* * *

><p><strong>This whole chapter was mine, it wasn't in the original story... So let me know what you thought!<strong>

**(Just a quick note; I noticed that I have many followers for this story and a good number of favorites, but not all of you guys are reviewing! You don't have to of course, but I would love to know everyone's thoughts on the story! I love all the reviews I have so far, and I want to say a big thanks to those of you who have been reviewing! As well as everyone who is reading this story.)**

**Will Katniss eventually tell Cato? Or will Madge tell him what Mags informed her before Katniss gets the chance? Will Snow find out Madge knows before she has the chance to tell another soul?**

**Did you like the fluff?**

**Review what you think will happen!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kantiss' POV

The next day Cato and I spent at that magical meadow, we didn't leave when we awoke. He went for a swim, in only his underwear, and he somehow convinced me to join him. I kept my clothes on, I didn't want him to see all my cuts and scars. He didn't complain, though I saw slight disappointment in his eyes.

Towards the middle of the afternoon we sat on the edge of the truck and talked about nothing and everything all at once. I had my head rested on his shoulder and while he played with my hand with his head rested atop my own.

Around four we headed home, we did have a game tonight after all. On the way home I finally checked my phone and when I did I saw five missed calls from Madge and around twenty texts.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, causing Cato to slam on the breaks. Thankfully we were on an empty road, so no other cars slammed into us and we didn't go into the trees.

"What? What happened?" He asked frantically, looking over at me quickly.

"I totally forgot! Madge and I were supposed to hang out today!" I groaned, laying my head back on the seat.

He sighed and put a hand to his chest in relief, "Jesus Katniss, I thought you were like dying or something."

I ignored him and quickly called her back, she answered on the first ring and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god. Katniss, where have you been? You haven't answered your phone all day, I've been worried sick!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Madge, I've just been having a lot of fun with Cato... We had the best date ever, and I forgot that we made plans." I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about the plans, we can just go after your game tonight to celebrate your win. Alright? I'm just glad you two got to get out."

I smiled and nodded, even if she couldn't see me. "That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

We had been in District Two but a day and John dragged me to watch the Hunger High School football game. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. He hadn't watched or played football for nearly seventeen years, not since we had our baby girl. I was glad to see him happy but at the same time I didn't want him to be disappointed. We didn't know if this Katniss was our Katniss, which was why I had shown little to no emotion over the subject. I didn't want to get hurt like I had when she was first taken from me.

John arranged for us to meet her and the quarterback who was the other star player on the team, making it into the mystery solving newspaper as well. We sat down and the game began after the National Anthem was sung by a student at the school. I watched as the minutes dragged by, waiting for the Careers to switch from defense to offense to see the girl play. The girl who I so desperately hoped was my own, but at the same time feared wasn't.

When the switch came, I swear my heart stopped. The way she moved on the field, it was as if I was seeing my husband play all over again. I glanced at him and saw the pride reflected in his gray eyes as he watched her play, and I couldn't help but smile.

This was my baby girl. No questions asked. I turned my attention to the game once again and cheered loudly for her.

* * *

><p>John POV<p>

I couldn't believe my eyes, I felt as if I was watching a female version of myself. The way she avoided the tackles, how she ran, even how she caught the ball, it was all the way I played. Even with all the gear of, preventing me from seeing what she looked like, I knew this was our Katniss.

It was our daughter.

She was definitely the best player on the team, she was the only one the quarterback would throw to. Occasionally he would do a quick toss to one of the other players, but my little girl made the best of the plays. As well as number 2, the quarterback. I'm almost positive I was the loudest one cheering in the crowd, but how could I not be? That was my daughter out there, and I was going to cheer my heart out for her.

Then, in the second quarter, my heart stopped. And not in the good way. Katniss had just made a thirty yard catch and ran for another ten yards, getting the team all the way to the TrackerJackers twenty, when she ran out of bounds and the whistle blew. The crowd cheered for her as they did every other play, but it went dead silent when some prick from the other team rammed into her at full speed. He knocked her into the ground with as much force as a freaking tank.

I was instantly up and was making my way towards the field, the only thought going through my mind was to make sure my baby girl was okay. But then Ivy grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I snapped my head to hers and saw her shake it lightly.

"John, she doesn't know who we are... Don't you think it would be a bit odd for you to just randomly run onto the field?" She asked me.

"But she's hurt!" I exclaimed desperately, looking out onto the field where she lay.

"Honey, as much as I want to run out there as well, we don't have the right, right now. She doesn't know us, much less know we are her parents."

I sighed dejectedly and looked back out at the field, when I did I raised a brow and slowly sat back down. The quarter back was removing his helmet and sprinting over to where Katniss lay, instantly kneeling next to her. His whole demeanor screamed worry, and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly their relationship was; just teammates or much more?

* * *

><p>Cato POV<p>

I watched as number 15 hit her, the impact so hard that _I_ even winced. As soon as it happened and she hit the ground, I was running towards her, taking off my helmet as I ran. I threw it to the side just before I reached her. I knelt down next to her where she lay on the field. She slowly lifted her arm to remove her helmet and I was quick to help her. She rested her arm back by her side, arching her back slightly and squeezing her eyes shut tight in pain.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I asked frantically, searching her body for any blood or broken bones. Thankfully I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ow," she groaned, opening her previously shut eyes slightly. I breathed out a sigh of relief, she wasn't hurt. She hadn't groaned in pain, more so in surprise and shock. "Did I at least get the flag?" She asked, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Oh thank God," I breathed, pulling her in for a hug. "Dammit Katniss, you scared me!"

She softly played with my hair, "I'm fine Cato, the hit just shocked me. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Kat, you flew like five feet backwards." I whispered, clutching onto her.

"Babe, I'm fine. Don't worry, nothing hurts." She reassured.

I nodded against her neck and pulled away, she gave me a soft smile and I returned it before helping her to her feet. I handed her her helmet before turning my head to the bastard who decided to sign his death wish. My concern for Katniss slowly dispersed and turned into pure anger.

This kid was going to get it.

I stalked towards where he stood. The team was already crowded around him, all waiting to get a shot at hitting the punk. They were very protective of Katniss, ever since they realized how serious her and I were they let go of their minor crushes and began to see her as a best friend, someone to protect. As I got closer, they fanned out and let me through to the other player. My team knew better than to be within a ten foot radius of me when I was angry, I don't even think angry sufficed to say how I felt at the moment.

No one touches my Katniss and gets away with it.

I grabbed the jerk by his jersey and pulled him close enough so that my broiling face was only inches from his. I was breathing heavily with anger and he was breathing heavily with fear.

"And just why the hell did you think it was okay to hit her more than ten seconds after the damn whistle?" I growled lowly.

He was cowering in fear, his eyes portraying nothing but fear, and he gulped. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be!" I snarled, rearing back my fist and getting ready to unleash my fury on his already jacked up face.

"W-wait!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. "I was paid!" He exclaimed quickly.

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my fist, "What?" I snapped. I wasn't really patient at the time.

"I was paid to do it, some dude met me before the game and offered me three hundred dollars to give her a couple of late hits!" He said, his voice shaking.

I slowly lowered him while I put two and two together. Someone paid him money to hit Katniss...? Of course only one person would do it.

Snow.

I couldn't confirm anything, since Katniss never admitted to me that he abused her. But I had a strong feeling my assumptions were one hundred percent right.

I shoved the prick down with a warning growl and stalked back to the rest of the team, picking up my helmet on the way. I have a feeling number 15 wasn't the only TrackerJacker Snow paid off.

I found Katniss rubbing her shoulder and I walked to her, pulling her aside.

"You can't play anymore tonight." I said, I don't care if she was our most valuable player. I wasn't going to let her get hurt, even if it meant loosing.

She raised her eyebrow and then laughed, "That's a good one Cato, now come on. The time out doesn't last much longer." She started walking away again but I gently grabbed her arm and turned her to me.

"Katniss, I'm being serious."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Um, why? That's the stupidest command you could ever give."

"No, it really isn't. That guy was paid to hit you, Kat. And who knows who else was paid?" I said, looking over at the other team with my eyes narrowed.

She froze only momentarily before sighing, "I don't care. I can endure a few hits, I'm not going to stop playing."

"Yes, you are." I said forcefully.

She narrowed her gray eyes at me, only now they weren't calm like before. A storm began brewing within them, and I decided that I really didn't want to argue with her.

"No." She said lowly, leaving no room and all the room in the world for argument at the same time.

I sighed and looked down, "Look... I just don't want you getting hurt."

She softened a little and took a step closer, giving me a quick hug.

"I won't, I'm tough Cato. That last hit barely even fazed me." She reassured me softly. "Now come on. Time out's over and the play clock is winding down." She said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded before putting my helmet back on, getting back into game mode.

Thankfully through the rest of the game there was no more foul play, and number 15 for their team was taken out. We ended up winning easily, 52-21.

* * *

><p>Ivy POV<p>

After the game, the coach brought Katniss and the quarterback, who I learned was named Cato, to us and I had to resist the urge I had to wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. It had been so long since I had, it had been so long since I had even laid my eyes on her.

She looked a lot like me when I was younger, but she had her father's eyes, the eyes I loved so much. Katniss' mouth slightly dropped when she saw my husband.

"You're the famous wide receiver from the Redskins back in the day!" she cried, awe clear in her voice. My husband chuckled and nodded. "I've watched every single one of your games. I hope you don't mind that I also wear your number."

"It's an honor to have such a young and skilled athlete wear my number," John replied with a smile. "What made you get into football?"

"I've always liked the sport," she replied with a shrug. "Ever since I can remember I would watch it when it came on, or practice with my best friend. She told me I should join the school team and arranged a try out for me."

The quarterback smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her temple. From the corner of my eye I saw John stiffen and I couldn't help but smile. He's already protective of her.

"She's the best wide receiver we've had in years," Cato said smiling proudly, Katniss smiled at him too.

"Well both your fame has gone all the way to the west coast," John began. "Because of that I decided to come and see how good you both really were and I am impressed. How would you two like it if I trained you outside your regular practice?"

Both of the teenager's face lit up and they looked at each other before nodding vigorously. "Oh, and this is my wife, Ivy," he added pushing me forward a tad. "She picked the number I play with." Katniss smiled at me and I smiled back. She has such a beautiful smile, it reminds me of my own and John's combined into one breathtaking smile.

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

I was about to respond when an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," I turned to find Snow, my old best friend standing a few feet from us. John stiffened and pulled me closer to him. "I come and see my daughter play and I find you two here. My, my, just like the words of Disney, it's a small world after all." He said with a dark chuckle.

I saw the boy, whom I assumed what Katniss' boyfriend, stiffen as well. Katniss froze and shuffled closer to him, his arm around her waist tightened and his jaw clenched.

I wonder what that was about...

I couldn't believe my eyes, daughter...? No it couldn't be….could it? I absently shook my head. Snow would never hurt me like that, he wouldn't steal my baby his hate for John was too much, and he grew to hate me as well. It all started to make sense, the pieces of the long unsolved puzzle slowly began to fit together. Snow had disappeared from District Twelve not long after Katniss had been kidnapped.

"Katniss, is your daughter?" I managed to ask.

He nodded with a smirk. "Yes. I heard what happened to your daughter. It's a shame really," Snow tsked. "I'm sure she would have had your beauty and her father's…athletic abilities."

I saw John clench his jaw, his hold on me tightening. Snow was playing with us; like a cat with a mouse.

"I named my daughter after yours," he continued. "And you know what the irony behind it is?" We all stood silent and I saw Katniss shift uncomfortably at the direction the conversation was going. "Her mother left me for another man. Tore my heart out and fed it to the dogs. That story sounds oh too familiar doesn't it?"

"Wait," Katniss said, her eyes narrowed slightly. "You guys know each other."

We reluctantly nodded.

"She knew your mother," Snow said. My daughter's head snapped towards me, studying me carefully. "Ivy here encouraged your mother to leave me."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, heartbreak already written all over her face.

"I told your mother I loved her, but she said she was in love with another man. I told her to consider the bond that kept us together but she didn't care. Ivy told your mother to leave and be happy with the other man. That she should choose whoever she preferred and well, it obviously wasn't you. Perhaps you two should talk about how she's doing now."

Katniss' eyes reflected the pain she felt inside. I wanted to tell her it was all a lie. That I was her mother, but I knew Snow had brainwashed her, and that she hated me to bits. Not only because she thought I made her mother leave her, but because she hated her mom for the lies Snow fed to her. She took one last look at me and ran off, Cato instantly after her.

"You're a monster!" I exclaimed to Snow.

"How dare you?" John growled towering over Snow. He simply smiled smugly and turned to look at me.

"Consider us even," was all he said before turning around. My husband made a move to after him but I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Ivy-"

"She'll hate us even more," I whispered. John flinched but nodded pulling me into an embrace as I held back my sobs. I thought we had her back, but so far... we are the farthest from having her back than ever.

I was going to win my daughter over, that was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>So her parents found her, but she hates them... Uh oh, I'm so mean aren't I? Mwhahahaha! The entire of John's POV and Cato's POV was my addition!<strong>

**Stay tuned to see what will happen next!**


	18. Chapter 18

Katniss' POV

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe how that woman could tell my mother to leave me. As soon as I heard the despicable words, I took off and it took me a while to realize that Cato had ran after me. I walked into the locker rooms and slammed my fist against the metal lockers, fighting the urge to cry. I didn't want to cry out of sentiment but out of anger. The anger inside me would consume me one of these days. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me into an equally warm chest and just as quickly as the anger had come, it melted away.

Cato kissed the top of my head and held me soundly against him. That was something I loved most about him; he always knew when something was wrong even when it wasn't as obvious as now. But instead of questioning me, most of the time he simply wrapped his arms around me and held me comfortingly against his chest. And I felt safe in his arms, so it was usually all I needed to calm down or to rid the tears that threatened to escape their prison within my eyes. He had a way of making me wish our hugs lasted forever so that I wouldn't have to leave his arms. Because that's where I wanted to stay until the end of time, wrapped up in his warm, safe, and comforting embrace.

I held him tighter and buried my face in his muscled chest, he held me back just the same, strongly and securely, but soft and gentle at the same time. He avoided the cuts and bruises on my back the best he could. Finally, after who knows how long of staying in our passionate embrace, I pulled away and grabbed my towel heading towards the showers.

"Madge wants to talk," I said.

He nodded.

"Text me when you get home, and be careful," he cautioned leaning in for a kiss. I smiled and deepened the kiss by standing on my toes. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds, before leaving me alone to shower away my worries.

But we all knew a simple shower wouldn't fix all the problems in my screwed up life.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

As I waited for Katniss outside the locker rooms, Cato had filled me in on what had happened. I knew she would probably talk about it on the way to dinner and she did. But not before saying she wasn't hungry, so instead we headed to the movies for our 'date'. There was a long line for our ticket, and Katniss continued to vent about meeting her mother's friend.

"I can't believe she would tell her to leave me," she mumbled, arms crossed leaning against the wall.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and cocked my head to the side slightly. "Did you even give her a chance to explain herself?"

Katniss gave me an incredulous look. "Are you siding with her?" she asked shrugging off my hand.

"No," I replied gently. "I'm just saying you should have let her explain herself. Maybe she knows something you don't."

"I don't want her to explain herself!" my best friend retorted. "I'll never forgive her for telling my mom to leave!"

I sighed and shook my head. There would be no way I would change her way of thinking. Katniss was adamant, once she had made up her mind there wasn't a person in the world who could make her budge.

"Katniss I need you to be honest with me," I began, changing the conversation. She straightened, uncrossing her arms and gave me her full attention. "Does your Dad hit you?"

Katniss tensed a little more my question, but didn't answer. We stood in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Katniss, tell me the truth. Does he hit you?" I asked again. We both knew I was already well aware of the answer, we could read each other well enough. And because of this she knew she didn't need to confirm it; my assumptions were more than correct. She just stared at me blankly, and I could tell she was waiting for the accusation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her fists were clenching and un clenching by her side; her flight or fight reflexes arguing with each other. "You didn't need to know."

"Bullshit." She didn't seem deterred by this, she simply blinked. "We've known each other for almost our whole lives Katniss. I know every nitty-gritty thing about you, all the good and all the bad, at least I thought so... And you didn't think I needed to know about something that could possibly get you killed?" My voice had risen and I was struggling for composure. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Her eyes narrowed, her fight reflex having won out. "I didn't want you to know! Alright?" she practically yelled and several heads turned our way. "I don't need you or Cato or anybody else to try and save me! I've handled this for almost seventeen years! And I've managed to keep it under control just fine!"

"Under control?" I asked in disbelief. "Katniss, I know about the burns and the cuts, how is that keeping it under control?"

I saw her clench her jaw at this. "It isn't any of your business," she managed to say through her clenched teeth.

"You are my business Katniss," I countered. "You're my best friend, a little sister to me. I want to keep you safe and so does Cato, let us help you!"

"I don't need help!" She snapped. "I can take care of it myself."

"Katniss stop being so goddamn stubborn!" I retorted angrily. "You don't have to put up that brave mask for me, I know the real you and because of this, I know you need help!"

My best friend narrowed her eyes at me before turning around to walk away. I sighed and went after her. "Don't walk away from me!" I called after her.

The brunette stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at me, jaw still clenched before letting out a humorless and cold laugh.

I'd never heard such a sound come from her.

"I guess he was right," she stated, her voice sounding as if she'd just made an obvious observation. I didn't say anything, wondering where she was going with this. "I _am_ just like my mother."

My eyes widened at this. "Katniss..." But before I could say anything she was already walking off, leaving me standing there. I sighed.

"Well played, Madge, well played." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Katniss thinks she's just like her mother; walking out on everyone. Oh lord what have I done? She's pushing her best friend away! What will happen?<strong>

**Will she one day let them save her? OR will she always be the stubborn mule she is?**

**Thank you to Speedy08 and BG-13!**

**Review your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ivy's POV

John invited Cato and my daughter over to have practice with him two days after the incident with Snow. He was outside right now, teaching Katniss how to catch the ball and move quicker while helping her boyfriend on how to throw with more accuracy.

Though my husband wouldn't admit it, he was slightly…upset, you could say, about her already dating. I on the other hand, was very happy for her. It was more than obvious Cato cared a lot for her, loved her even. I started to date her father around her age, which in my opinion was a good age. Both John and Cato went straight to the game room he had recently installed while Katniss stayed behind, looking around our new home. We moved here as soon as we realized that this Katniss was indeed our daughter. I wanted to talk to her, but seeing how she had reacted a few days ago, I didn't know if it was the best thing for her.

I couldn't take the silence anymore and I spoke.

"You're an amazing receiver," I said somewhat awkwardly. "Haven't seen such incredible talent since my husband played."

Katniss turned to look at me blankly, and then looked away. She sat on the couch and stared out the window, deep in thought. I sighed and went over, sitting on the opposite couch. She didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered brokenly.

"I cried for my Mom once, when I was little," she began, keeping her voice low and monotone while starring off into the distance. "My father got angry and slapped me across the face. He ordered me never to cry again." she turned to look at me. "I haven't been able to let out a single tear in front of anyone ever since."

I flinched at her hate filled words, biting my lip in order to hold back a sob. Cato and John came out of the game room and the teenager took his girlfriend's hand with a small kiss to her temple before saying their goodbyes. My husband turned to look at me and I broke down completely.

She hated me.

My own daughter hated me.

* * *

><p>Snow's POV<p>

That brat had arrived home late, again. I sent Mags off to her room and waited for Katniss to get home. As soon as she stepped through the front door, I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the kitchen throwing her about and yelling at her for yet again defying me. She didn't let out a single sound as I did so, which only managed to infuriate me more. I heated up the kernels I had ready for when she arrived, and watched in satisfaction as she panicked, backing away from me.

"It's a little old fashioned, but maybe it'll teach you a lesson," I said, my voice even as I poured the kernels onto the tile floor. "Kneel."

She bit her lip and shook her head. I grabbed a fistful of hair and made her kneel myself. She held back a whimper and I pulled a chair and sat right in front of her.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I went upstairs to shower, wincing in pain when the soap made contact with the shredded skin.

I hated him. I hated him with every fiber in me.

He had never been much of a father and at this point I didn't know whether I hated him more than I did my mother. I hated her for leaving me in this hell hole, she could have taken me with her to save me from all this abuse. As carefully as I could I pulled a shirt onto me, avoiding the burns that were still very much present in my stomach area as well as my back. A few pieces of skin had even come off during the gentle process in the most painful manner you could think of. I heard a knock on the door and limped over to it.

When I turned the knob, Seneca forced himself on me. I had opened the door expecting Mags, maybe even my father, but instead it had been him. He had come in and hit me right across the face, making me topple to the ground with a loud thud. He then picked me up and threw me on the bed kissing my neck sloppily. Needless to say I felt sick, not only because Seneca was absolutely revolting, but because Cato should be, and is, the only one can ever kiss me. I tried to fight this creep, but he was too strong for me. He covered my mouth with his disgusting hand, muffling my screams.

"If you're good, maybe I won't hurt you too much," he said pulling out a knife with a sinister smirk on his face, his eyes dark with lust. "Keep quiet." He demanded.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do. I felt my shirt being ripped and his hand touch my bruised and torn skin. I flinched, not only in pain but in absolute disgust. Slowly he removed his hand from my mouth and placed it against my throat with the knife. "You say one thing, and it will be the last you say." He growled lowly.

He made a move to remove my sports bra and I let out an ear piercing scream. I felt a sting of pain around my neck area but I managed to pull the knife away from my throat before he could do any major damage. I fought with him and we rolled off the bed. I somehow ended above him and I started to beat him with every ounce of strength I had in me. I felt blood against my knuckles but I didn't stop.

Seneca pushed me off him and started to kick me all over, starting with my back and stomach. I swear I felt one of my ribs crack, I looked down at his shoes and alas he had on steel toed boots. Just my luck. One of his kicks barely landed on my face, no doubt bruising my jaw. I'm surprised he didn't break it. I felt blood flowing out of my mouth and trickling down my chin, but I didn't let it faze me in any way.

I rolled away and made a move to go to the door but he grabbed me by the hair and threw me down, trying to remove my night boxers, but I fought against him and his sick antics. Lady's barks could be heard loudly now, as well as my screams but he didn't seem to notice. He slapped me again, and again, and again until I knew my face was most likely a swollen mess. He was just about was about to remove the shorts, but Mags came in just as his hands began to tug them down.

"Katniss!" she cried. "Get off her!" Mags yelled pulling him away. Seneca raised his fist at her and I kicked him back. No one will _ever_ touch her.

"What in the hell is going on?" I heard my father say as he came up the stairs.

Seneca let out a frustrated huff as he got up, jabbing a finger at me. "This isn't over, little bitch. I will have you," he snarled, looking over my broken and beaten body once more with a devilish smirk, before walking to the door. "You know what they say, third time is the charm." He said, sickly sweet.

I was breathing heavily, not only from the struggle of getting away from him, but also from the immeasurable pain tingling throughout my whole body. My cheeks stung from his slaps, my jaw throbbed from his kick, and my ribs ached with an agony so powerful I don't know how I wasn't screaming out in misery.

Mags rushed over to me and helped me onto the bed before covering me up just as my father came in. He clenched his jaw when he saw me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, staring at my form hidden by the blankets. Mags sat next to me, her arms a wrapped around me as she glared at my father. "You are your mother's daughter after all," was all he said before walking out once again.

I flinched his words and got up, throwing a sweater over my head, a pair of sweats and put on some shoes all within a one minute time period. I tried my very hardest to ignore the jolts of pain from my injury's, but with the endless slaps, kicks, and punches I endured, I wasn't quite able to succeed. As soon as my clothes were on my aching body though, I ran downstairs with Mags trailing behind me.

"Katniss? Katniss where are you going? It's raining!" she called worriedly.

"I can't stay in this house a moment longer," I yelled before opening the door and taking off running. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to leave. I wasn't about to just lay in my bed and act as if nothing happened.

No, I was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhh crap! That was intense, what's going to happen to Katniss?<strong>

**Will Seneca succeed the third time? Are his words 'third time is the charm' really true?**

**Comment what you think!**

**All the reviews I have gotten so far have made my day, I love each and every one of them! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I know a lot of you really wanted her to run to her real parents, but keep in mind she still basically despises her mother. They haven't even held a decent conversation, so why would she run to her or her father when she has Madge and Cato?**

**The time will come for that, so don't worry! But for now, here's whats going to happen. Read on and I hope you like this better than her running to her real parents!**

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Usually I wasn't the type to go out in the rain, I hated getting my clothes soaked. I hated taking them off, only for them to suction to my skin. But tonight, I felt compelled to go out for a jog up to the school. Peeta was supposed to accompany me, but one of his baseball friends hit him up and told him to go play the Xbox at his house.

It wasn't until I saw _her_ that I was grateful for both going on a run and coming alone.

Katniss was in the middle of the football field, legs close to her chest and her beautiful face hidden in her arms while the rain pounded on her fragile body. I called out her name but she didn't look up, she didn't react in any way. I ran over as fast as my legs could carry me to her, and I immediately knelt down to her level and gently pried her arms away from her face. As I did so I saw a large purple and blue bruise decorating her jaw line, the size of a baseball. Her cheeks were red, and I saw a faded hand print on one side.

"Katniss, look at me." I said softly, but loudly enough to be heard over the thundering rain. We were both soaked to the bone, but that was the least of my worries. Just as I was about to gently turn her face fully towards me, she slapped my hand away.

"Leave me alone Cato!" She snapped hoarsely, turning away from me.

"Hey," I said calmly, "Talk to me, what happened?" I asked, gently grabbing her arm.

Her head whipped towards me and she shook me off, standing up. I followed suit and that's when she began to yell, louder than the thunder in the distance and louder than the roar of the rain battering down all around us.

"I don't need to talk to you!" She yelled, I was about to interject but decided against it. From here, the bruise on her jaw was even more visible, as was the red hand print on her cheek.

"You just don't get it do you?" she shouted. "I don't need your help! I don't need you or Madge to 'keep me safe'. I'm not weak! I can handle this myself! You don't have to try and 'save' me! I don't freaking need saving!" She shouted at me, I couldn't be 100% positive with the rain and all, but I was pretty sure she was crying. Her voice was strained, and her eyes were rimmed with the faintest of red.

I stood in silence, letting her vent, letting her get out her frustration and anger. I knew Katniss would snap at one point. I knew it would all one day become too much and she would break. But I also knew that when that day happened both Madge and I would be there for her. We will always be there for her.

She pushed me and I staggered back a little.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," I stated.

She pushed me again, clenching her jaw. I stumbled again, but I kept my eyes on her. "You think I'm weak! You think that I can't handle all those hits and kicks and punches, but I can! I can!" Katniss continued. "Hit me!" she added.

I stiffened, I wasn't going to hit her, that was a fact. But what caused my reaction was how Katniss was willing to do anything to prove she wasn't weak; to prove she could defend herself.

"Come on, hit me!" she yelled pushing me again. I didn't make a move to stop her. She needed to vent her anger, and I was willing to be the punching bag if it got her to talk to me. I just watched with sad eyes as she broke down in front of me. It hurt me, it hurt me to no end to see her so... lost and broken. But I knew she needed to let it all out, if she didn't I would be even more worried.

"Why won't you hit me?" She asked, her anger subsiding only to be replaced with a sense of hopelessness.

I didn't answer. She knew why I wouldn't hit her, I would never even think of it, not in a million years and not a million more after that. Never. I just stood and watched, not opening my mouth once. This frustrated her even more and her clenched fists started to beat against my chest repeatedly until she crumpled to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

I quickly knelt down with her and blinked sorrowfully against the rain. I had never heard such heart wrenching sobs come from anyone, especially her. It hurt, it hurt more than a concussion or broken bone; seeing her so hopeless and dejected broke my heart into a million tiny pieces. I wrapped my arms around her smaller figure and held her securely against me.

That bastard was going to pay for everything he did to her. I couldn't believe that anyone would not only beat their child but also destroy their self esteem completely.

I could feel her hot tears against my neck, where her head was nuzzled. I adjusted her so that she was sitting on my lap and I rocked her back and forth while setting kisses atop her head as the rain continued to pour down around us.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I hadn't talked to Katniss in a couple of days and to be honest it was a little worrisome. After our little conversation I had felt bad, but I also felt that she needed to know that all we really wanted to do was help her. I sat on the bed and smiled at the bear on the night stand. She had left it here on her last sleepover and I had been debating whether taking it to her because it helped her sleep. Just as I was making up my mind I received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Madge," Cato said, his tone urgent but his voice gentle.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Katniss." I felt my heart stop. Had something happened? Was she alright? "We're heading to your place... She needs you."

"Is she okay?" I couldn't help the panic that shook my voice.

"She's fine," he reassured. "Well, she not hurt or anything. But," He paused and when he spoke again his voice was quieter and saddened. "She broke down, Madge. She asked me to hit her." I stilled, my grip on the phone tightening. "Madge," he repeated in the same quiet voice. "She needs to get out of that house."

"I know. Let's just focus on making her better for the moment," I told him, though I wanted nothing more than to see Snow behind bars and I know he did too. "I'll see you when you get here." After an affirmative from him I hung up to await their arrival.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I had completely broken down. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had bottled up my feelings for so long that I thought I might explode from the inside out if I didn't let them out. Cato had ordered a taxi after who knows how long of me crying into his neck while he tried to soothe me. Shortly after he called we were sitting in the backseat. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Cato was hanging up his phone. He gave me a smile and I tightened my grip on his shirt.

"Where are you taking me?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh," he answered combing through my hair with his fingers. "Go back to sleep."

I shook my head and nuzzled my head under his neck to feel his warmth and comfort. He may have been soaked to the bone like me, but he always had a way of warming me to the core. All of the crying had tired me out, but I couldn't sleep for a number of reasons. The two top ones being that-

a.) I didn't know where we were going and

b.) my clothes were soaked.

When we arrived at our destination he gently carried me out of the car and I looked up from where head was nuzzled to see my best friend waiting for both of us, blanket in hand. She was standing under the cover her giant front porch, keeping the thundering rain from soaking her like it had soaked Cato and I. Madge covered me up with the toasty blanket while I was still in Cato's strong arms, and we went upstairs to her room where he gently set me down on the bed, taking off my shoes. I looked at the floor, not being able to meet Madge's gaze while holding the blanket tightly against me. She knelt down in front of me, and I looked away.

"Katniss," Madge said softly placing a hand on my thigh. "I'm right here. Talk to me."

I let out a choked sob. How was it that after everything I did, she still wanted to talk to me? Much less help me? I just didn't understand why she would still even allow me in her home. Madge sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I just flung myself at her, slightly knocking her back before breaking down again.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Being with Madge really helped Katniss put. I had to look away a little while she cried, it broke my heart too much. I would have held her in my arms to soothe her, but she needed to let it out, and she needed Madge right now. Eventually, after at least an hour of heart wrenching sobs, she calmed down enough to admit the abuse that was going on at home at the hand of her devil father.

She looked at the floor the entire time, wringing her hands together while looking completely ashamed. Madge and I both soothed her as best we could, telling her how proud we were for letting us help her. I set encouraging and comforting kisses to her temple and I held her hands through it all.

I had been calmed through the most of her confessions. As hard as it was for me, she didn't need me blowing up. She described it all so vividly, I felt as if I were watching it in a horrid nightmare I couldn't escape. I actually _felt_ the beatings, I winced every time she described one of the numerous hits, cringed as she told us about the many burns. But through it all I kept my cool, I didn't blow up and go on an angered rampage. Mainly only because I knew that was the last thing Madge wanted and the last thing Katniss needed right now.

At least I had kept my cool until she told me what that other son of a bitch, Seneca, had tried to do to her; that's when I started to tense, my rage building inside me. Madge gave me a look to beg me to calm down, but I just couldn't help it. How dare he touch _my _girlfriend?

"I need to step out for a minute," I growled, letting go of Katniss as tranquilly as I could in my state of rage. I stalked out of the room, I felt both pairs of eyes on my back but I didn't turn around.

I stepped out into the hallway and the very first thing I did was throw my fist at the wall.

I wasn't there to stop him.

Punch.

He could have killed her.

Punch.

He hurt her.

Punch.

He almost... almost raped her.

Punch. Punch. Punch.

I was breathing heavily when I finished my outrage, and I rested my forehead against the mangled wall. I created a few holes, I was going to have to fix that for Madge... Of course that's the least of our worries right now though. My knuckles were bloodied, but I couldn't feel the pain. All I felt was the pain in my chest, I promised her I would protect her yet she was almost raped, almost killed.

No, I couldn't feel sorry for myself right now. Not while Katniss was in there most likely crying, she needed me right now. The time for pitying myself would come later, if it would even come at all. I took a few more breaths to calm myself fully and pushed off the wall before I made my way back into the room. Both their eyes snapped to me and I saw Katniss' fill with relief. Madge just looked a little disappointed in me.

I pulled Katniss close to me wordlessly so that I could just feel her in my arms, and she complied as Madge looked for some clothes for the both of us.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked trying to keep my voice level and calm, though it still lightly shook with anger. She played with the hair on the back of my neck, calming me down yet again after a few seconds.

I felt her shake her head. "No, I'm okay." She answered with a hiccup from her tears.

I sighed and held her closer to my chest before I started to feel her shake. She was crying again, and my heart broke, again. "What's wrong, love?" I asked quickly.

"I was so terrified," Katniss admitted, clinging to me. "I felt so helpless."

I kissed the top of her head, my eyebrows knitted together with a sense of despondency. "It's okay, the nightmare is over," I soothed. "I'm here, and so is Madge."

Her bottom lip still quivered and she buried her head back in my neck.

"But for how long?" She asked, and I was surprised by her insecurity. I gently pulled back and caressed her cheek.

"Forever." I said as if it was as obvious as the nose on your face. "Katniss... I meant what I said the other night." I whispered, running my thumb along her cheek bone gently.

She cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

I smiled softly, "When I said I loved you. I'm not going to leave you, you have me forever and always. Whether you want me or not."

Her eyes widened slightly, but they didn't fill with disgust. No, instead they filled with the same emotion I know mine held. So I had known what she was going to say next.

"I love you too." She whispered, her own hand coming to rest on my cheek softly.

I wasted no time in connecting my lips to hers, pouring all my feelings into our kiss. That's all I've wanted to hear since I first realized my feelings. When we pulled back I combed my hands over her hair with our foreheads resting together. "I'll always be here for you, Kat. Madge and I both. We both love you, more than anything else." I whispered, pecking her lips again.

As if on cue, Madge returned with extra clothes for the both of us and ordered me to the restroom to change, while Katniss did the same.

When I came out, I clenched my jaw and tightened my fists against the sight that greeted me, my anger rushing back. Katniss was wearing a loose baby blue shirt and dark blue pajama shorts, but that's not what I was angry at.

At first you couldn't tell anything was wrong. But when I zoomed in on her legs I felt my blood begin to boil. The skin around them was completely shredded, and where her shirt slightly rode up I saw many new welts littering her waist.

Katniss sat on the bed and pulled her legs against her chest as she held tightly onto the bear I had given her. My expression softened and I took a seat next to her, pulling her closer to me again. I asked what had happened and although I could tell she didn't want to, she told me. Describing again with details that made my blood run cold, details that will haunt my nightmares.

Of course her confession of the abuse that happened only hours earlier, only made me even more enraged, but I tried my best not to let it show. Instead I held her close and put as much love into our embrace as possible.

Not long after, she fell asleep curled up into my side. Gently, I pried myself from her and told Madge I would step out for a minute. I pulled out my cell phone and called the only doctor I knew.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Ivy," I replied rubbing the back of my neck as I paced back and forth. "It's Cato... I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this makes up for her not going to her parents, at least her mother will be a factor in helping her! But the question is, will Katniss trust her mother? Will they get along and form a relationship, or will Katniss always hate her?<strong>

**Review your thoughts!**

**Review your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love each and every one of them! Now, here's chapter 21.**

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

As soon as I received Cato's call, I grabbed my medical bag and rushed out the door without explaining to John just where I was going. Cato sent me the address of the Undersee mansion and I couldn't have arrived any faster. The butler answered the door and led me to the tremendous stairs, down the many hallways, and finally into the massive room. My daughter was sitting up in the king sized bed, rubbing her eyes as if she had just awakened. Her beautiful gray eyes narrowed and turned cold when they landed on me, and she wouldn't let me near her.

"Katniss, sweetie, please just let me-"

"I said stay away from me," she growled, cowering closer to the pillows and deeper within the cozy blankets. "And don't call me that."

"Katniss," Madge scolded, sending a pointed look at my daughter.

"Stay out of this, Madge!" Katniss snapped. "I'm not letting this woman anywhere near me."

Truthfully, I understood why she was acting this way. Snow had done a thorough job of making sure she thought I was the ultimate bad guy. It hurt, no doubt about that, but at least I could see where she was coming from.

I turned my attention to the other two teens. "Can I have a moment alone with Katniss please?" I asked, my tone gentle but leaving no room for argument. They both sent me a look that said 'are you sure?' before looking over at Katniss. The girl was sending them a look that clearly begged them to stay.

I could see her boyfriend didn't want to. Madge on the other hand looked to be considering the options before slowly nodding. "Come on, Cato."

Katniss' slightly over protective boyfriend made a move to protest but Madge was dragging him out by his collar.

"Don't worry, we'll just be right out-" was all he got out before Madge yanked him the rest of the way out the door.

Katniss glared at their retreating figures before turning her attention back to me.

"Katniss," I began carefully. "Let me see your knees." She refused, drawing he legs closer to her chest. I sighed before cautiously sitting down beside her. She tensed and I fought the urge to flinch.

My own daughter, flinching even when I only sit next to her.

I reached out and pried her arms off her legs gently. I could feel her eyes watching my every move as I examined the shredded skin.

"Why did you tell her to leave us?" I don't think she meant to ask by the way she just blurted it out. I looked up from her injuries and saw her eyes staring at me blankly. But beyond her guarded walls I could see pain and anger. She looked so lost and it tore my heart in two.

I returned my attention back to her knees, thinking of the best way to answer her as I decided what to do about the injuries. I reached out to my medical bag and pulled out a cream and some bandages. Gently, I applied the ointment on her knees, causing her to jerk away instinctively but I held her in place before placing the bandage around them. Then I looked up to meet her gaze again.

"I didn't tell her to leave you," I said finally. Katniss fisted her hands around the sheets beneath her, clenching her jaw. "She loves you."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it!" she snapped. "If she loved me she wouldn't have left me."

"Your father knew that your mother didn't love him." I explained, no doubt confusing her more.

"So that's why she hated me?" She asked quietly.

"No, Katniss," I said shaking my head. "Your mother loves you, it's just…"

"Just what?" my daughter replied coldly. "She didn't love me enough to take me with her?"

I flinched at that. It hurt me to the core to see her talk about me this way. She had so much anger, so much resentment in her and all directed towards me. I didn't know what she would do when the truth came out. At this point I thought it would harm her more than help her.

"I don't know what your father has told you," I began. "But not everything he said is true."

"Why should I trust you?" Katniss asked.

I moved a hand up to her cheek and she moved away but I tried again and she luckily allowed me. "I made a promise to your mother and to you when you were just a baby to keep you safe."

My daughter continued to look at me blankly but I could see her relax a little more. I removed my hand from her face and she laid down on the bed, wincing and letting out a short breath of pain. I remembered what Cato had told me about each and every one of her injuries, and raised her shirt gently to see several burn there.

I clenched my jaw, my hand hovering over the burns before treating them. She winced when I applied the cream but didn't cry out. "What happened to you?" I asked.

Katniss turned away, not answering my blunt question, and I sighed again. I knew those burns weren't made on accident. Lord knows I've seen my fair share of those. But she wasn't going to tell me and I wouldn't force her, not now that we were having a civil conversation. Once I bandaged her stomach, I saw her eyes droop and I called her friends inside once again.

Cato rushed to her side and instantly held her hand, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb. Madge was also by her side, checking to see how she was. I picked up my doctor bag and headed to the door.

"Wait," I heard Katniss call. I turned around to look at her. "Thanks," she whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

Baby steps.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Soon after Ivy checked my girlfriend's wounds, she fell asleep, still clutching the stuffed bear. Madge and I both stood by her side, making sure she didn't have any nightmares. Eventually we settled down ourselves, it was very late after all. I wasn't going to leave Katniss' side, so I spent the night at Madge's house.

As much as I wanted to, Madge ended up on the bed with Katniss and I took the rugged couch. To be honest I didn't really sleep. I thought about everything that had happened in this eventful night. Katniss had finally opened up about the abuse that went on at home and I knew it had not only physically drained her but emotionally as well. All I could hope is that she would stay strong. I got up, kneeling in front of her and caressed her cheek.

"Madge and I... we'll always be here for you, Katniss," I whispered. "I'll always be here; forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Katniss ever truly trust her own mother? Or will she always see her as the women who told her mother to leave her in this hell hole? Thanks again to Speedy08 and BG-13!<strong>

**Review your thoughts and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	22. Chapter 22

Cato's POV

Ever since Katniss admitted to both Madge and I and her situation at home, we started taking turns taking care of her. Some weekends she would spend at the Undersee mansion and others at my, much smaller, place. Madge would also spend as many weekdays as she could over at Katniss' house to keep her safe. Obviously Snow wouldn't try anything, nor would Seneca, with someone else over there. This weekend was my turn and we spent it at my house, she didn't really want her father to know about us... She was currently curled up next to me, holding my necklace tightly in her grasp. She had forgotten her bear at Madge's house, but she would pretty much hold anything as long as we were with her. In this case, she was holding me. And, hey, I wasn't complaining one bit.

It was early Saturday morning and it was raining outside. Katniss had arrived around midnight last night, I suspected after another beating but she didn't say anything so I hadn't asked, and she was still sleeping. Her light breathing was all that was heard in my room and I turned on my side, as opposed to my previous position on my back, to look at her and I gently rubbed my thumb against her cheek. She stirred and shuddered a little.

"Cato," she muttered with a mewl of a yawn, causing me to chuckle.

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold."

I got up and threw another blanker over her form. We didn't have a heater and it was usually very cold in my room, but since I was fine with it I never cared for to change it, that is until Katniss started to come over and nearly froze each time.

As soon as I lay down, she snuggled closer to me and I pulled her closer. I glanced at the clock:

10 am.

I chuckled and she groggily opened her eyes and tried sending me a glare which only made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"You're really pushing it today," I answered playing with her hair. "It's already 10."

"I didn't go to bed till late." Katniss reminded me.

I rolled my eyes playfully and she simply grumbled incoherently before burying her face farther in my chest. I chuckled again causing her to laugh a little too. She pulled away and played with my gold chain necklace again. I noticed a faint bruise above her left eyebrow and I frowned deeply. I moved her hair back to get a closer look, and my ghost of a touch went over it, earning a flinch from my girlfriend. It was still a tender wound. My expression must have showed the anger and sadness I felt because she placed her hand against my cheek, calming me almost instantly while I leaned in to her gentle touch.

"I'm okay," she reassured.

I sighed heavily. It was still hard for Katniss to talk about what went on at home, but sometimes she would open up and reveal her horrors. This injury wasn't too serious, which was probably why she hadn't gone into further detail. I placed my hand on top of hers before pulling her close to me so that our foreheads touched. A small blush appeared on her cheeks making me smile.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going out with Madge later," Katniss said. "But we won't take too long; she has a date with Gale."

Both Madge and I had dedicated our time on keeping Katniss safe. Since the cops weren't an option, we were the ones making sure she was out of harms way. It was easier for me than it was for Madge, since Katniss _was my_ girlfriend, which is why after we practically begged Madge, she ended up giving Gale a break and went out with him. Gale was very understanding, we didn't tell him what was going on but I didn't doubt he had put the pieces together.

"Wanna go out to dinner after?" I asked.

"Like a formal date?"

I shrugged and smiled at her, "Anything you want it to be."

Katniss grinned broadly and nodded, I chuckled and captured her lips with a kiss.

Yeah, I was a pretty damn lucky guy right now.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

Katniss and I had lunch together at our favorite place. Well it was lunch for me and breakfast for her because she had just woken up not that long ago. She was wearing dark blue Levis, black and white converse, and one of Cato's long sleeved shirts. It must have been an old shirt because it didn't fit her too big. We talked about many things, mostly about her relationship with Cato. I was more than happy she had him, and that he had her. And I must say, they are quite the couple. Cutest one I've ever seen, it's always astounding to watch his face as he sees her. It can go from being stony, angry, sad, and stoic, to becoming soft, happy, and full of love. He can be goofing off with his friends or be in the worst mood possible, but when he see's her his mood instantly turns happy and soft, his demeanor changes to one of a love struck fool.

He really is good for her, and she for him.

But we also talked about Ivy. Katniss and her had been growing sort of close over time and I was happy. I had a feeling Katniss was slowly, and probably unconsciously, seeing Ivy as a mother figure. I grabbed my purse and got up.

"Come on. There's one last stop we need to make."

She raised a brow at me. "And where exactly are we going?"

I simply smiled and impatiently waited for her to get up. "You'll see, now come on." She sighed but did as she was told and we hopped into my car. The younger girl really didn't like being kept in the dark but I knew she'd like the surprise.

I was right of course because as soon as we pulled into the lot I saw her eyes light up. "Madge! We haven't been here in ages!"

There was a fond memory tucked away in this place. And where was 'here' you might ask? It was the one place I loved to go to when something was bugging me. It was the one place where I could show my skills.

The racetrack.

I remembered the first time Katniss and I came here. I'd taken her here for her thirteenth birthday. I'd told her I wanted to take her somewhere and I could see some hesitation in her eyes. Take the girl shopping one time on a huge spree and suddenly you can't be trusted! But once I'd shown her this place and let her ride in the passenger seat...let's just say I'd never seen her so excited.

So this place grew to mean a lot more to me than it had before.

"Can I drive this time, Madge?" she asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I gave her an incredulous look. "You're joking right?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver!" she replied indignantly.

I gave her a smug look. "Who's the one that crashed into Cato's truck?"

"That was so his fault," she grumbled stubbornly.

But I knew I'd just won.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Madge and Katniss hanging out! <strong>

**Review your thoughts, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

** Thank you Speedy08 and BG-13**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but I was focusing on my other story for the time being... Here's chapter 23.**

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

I could tell she was nervous by the way she kept looking around the room. And there was also the fact that her leg was bouncing up and down obsessively. Over the last couple of days, Katniss and I had grown closer, if only slightly. She came over often, usually only coming over to train with John. At times she would even help me make dinner and we talked a little here and there. Today, this morning I assume, Cato had asked her on a formal date and since Madge was out with her own boyfriend, she had asked me for my assistance.

"Are you sure you want to wear make-up?" I asked, noticing how uncomfortable she was.

She nodded. "It's sort of a formal date," she replied.

I smiled slightly and sat down in the chair in front of her, pulling out my own make-up bag. I heard her sigh heavily and I couldn't help but chuckle, which in turn made her smile a little. "Just so you know," I said, pulling out my eyeliner brush, wetting it, and then having her close her eyes. "You look beautiful even without this." And I meant it. It wasn't just a mother's opinion. She smiled at me and I saw a slight blush form on her cheeks that wasn't just from the makeup I applied. "And I'm positive Cato thinks the same way I do."

After a moment of me putting on her make up, she spoke again. Only this time softer and more vulnerable. "Can you tell me a little about my mom?"

I paused in my movements before changing brushes, looking down while I tried to figure out exactly what to tell her. She waited patiently and I was thankful for that. I sighed as I took out a kit. "You have her smile, and many other of her aspects."

"That's what my father tells me," she replied, her voice quiet. Her eyes opened and she immediately looked down at the ground. "He hates that."

I lifted her chin so that she would look up at me again. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that," I told her gently. "Your mother would be so proud if she could see the young woman you have become." All I got in return was a blank stare. "I remember the day you were born," I continued. "I'd never seen her so happy. She held you so carefully in her arms. She wouldn't let anyone touch you, all she wanted was to protect you."

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "Do you have any kids?" she asked. I flinched at the question but nodded. Something in my expression must have given me away because she asked the golden question. "What happened?"

"We had a daughter, John and I," I began, holding back my tears. "But six months after she was born, she was taken from us. I haven't seen her since." I was so tempted to tell my baby girl just who I really was, but something was telling me that now was not the time to do so.

Her expression saddened. "I'm so sorry." What she said next nearly broke my heart. "I think you would've been a great mom."

I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. I got up and reached into a drawer, taking out a old picture and handing it to her. It was a picture of a toddler, around six months of age, standing while a pair of hands held her up. She frowned down at the picture before looking back up at me, clearly confused.

"That's you," I said with a small smile. "The person holding you is your mother." I pointed down at the hands. "You can't see her face but-" I didn't even get a chance to finish. Her arms wrapped around me and I returned to gesture, holding her close to me as tight as I could.

"Thank you," she whispered when she pulled back, her focus returning to the picture. Her eyes grew watery and I wiped away a stray tear before I returned to applying the cosmetics.

"If you cry, you'll ruin it," I reminded her gently. My baby girl chuckled slightly and I couldn't help but smile. These were the moments I had missed and these were the moments I promised never to miss again.

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

I loved the smile my wife had on her face as I sat next to bed with her. Over the next few days our daughter came to visit often, usually to practice with me, but sometimes she would follow my wife around, trying to get her to tell her something about her mother. It pained me to know that she had no idea we were her real parents; she was so close yet so far away at the same time. I scooted closer to my wife and raised a brow as I noticed what she was holding in her hand.

"They went to the movies yesterday," she said, her smile broadening. "Katniss gave me this. It's her, Madge, and Cato."

I took the picture in my hand and smiled. Katniss was in the middle, the other two teens holding her close to them. Madge had her forearm resting on Katniss' shoulder in the first picture and Cato was holding their intertwined hands up with a large smile lighting his face. In the second both Cato and Madge were kissing one of her cheeks, and her lips formed the happiest smile in all of the world. And in the third Madge had her head resting against our daughters, and Cato's arm was around Katniss while he kissed her temple.

My little girl was all grown up now. She looked happy, but behind that happiness I knew she was afraid. The thought made me clench my jaw. I was going to make Snow pay for what he did.

"Careful!" Ivy cried, taking the array of pictures that I had slightly crumpled.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Her expression softened and she placed her hand over mine. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about what you told me a few weeks ago," I replied. "About the burns and her knees."

She flinched. "There is a possibility they both could have been accidents," she replied. "I know for a fact that they weren't but I'm sure Snow will find a way to say they were."

"So what are we supposed to do?" I began sharply. "Wait till he nearly kills her?"

My wife winced at the tone of my voice and insinuation.

"I'm a mandated reporter by law. If I see anything out of the ordinary during a checkup I have to report it. But outside out my profession I don't, and it's a little more difficult to make a prosecution on it," she explained.

I sighed heavily as she snuggled closer to me holding the picture. I smiled a little. "She looks just like you when we were teenagers, only with brown hair and gray eyes." I noted.

Ivy smiled before looking at me.

"But she has your eyes, not to mention your hard headedness and strength," she replied. I smiled proudly.

She was our daughter alright, and that was a fact.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter? Short and not much going on, but the next will have a little more stuff action.<strong>

**Review your thoughts and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Remember a few chapters ago, she ran to the football field and you all wanted her to run to her parents instead? Well, keep reading.**

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I was sitting in my bed, looking at the picture I held of me and my mother that Ivy had given me. I don't recall Snow having any pictures of me or my mom. I guess he either didn't have them or he threw them away.

I smiled and traced the arms holding me up with my finger. I really did wonder what she looked like; if we were really so alike like my father and Ivy told me. I had grown to like Ivy after a few weeks, it's been a month since I first found out she told my mother to leave. The resentment that I had for her slowly faded away and I was actually happy I'd given her a second chance.

It was sad that she wasn't able to have her own kids. I really did think she would have been a great mom. My thoughts were interrupted when my father stepped into my room. "What is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes towards the picture I held tightly in my fingers.

Instinctively I jumped before hiding the picture. "Nothing," I stammered. His clenched his jaw as he walked over to me. I bit my lip. _Please don't ask for the picture,_ I thought.

"Let me see it," my father commanded coldly. I shook my head but he grabbed me by my hair and dropped me on the ground before searching for the picture. He grabbed it and his eyes grew wide before looking over at me. "Where did you get this?" He seethed.

I didn't answer. This infuriated him more than he had been, and he grabbed a fistful of hair, ignoring my cries as he pushed me down the stairs. I landed on the ground with a large thump, thankfully we didn't have many stairs so I knew nothing was broken. But as soon as I was about to get up on my own, thinking the abuse was done for the time being, Snow picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me next to the fireplace. He looked at me cynically while waving the picture in his calloused hands.

"So, you have a picture of your mother," he said, dark amusement in his voice. I looked at him pleadingly. All I wanted was the picture back, it was all I had of her. He could hit me all he wanted; I just didn't want him to take the memory on a page. "What will you do to get it back?"

"Anything," I answered quickly without hesitation. I was being honest, I _would_ do anything to get the only reminder that my mother was real.

He pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed my hand so I could hold it and placed it over my wrist. "Do it," Snow instructed as if it were an everyday chore. I froze. This was not what I had expected. I wasn't that type of girl, I would never even think about doing that to myself.

"Please," I whispered shaking my head as I stared in horror at the knife.

"You said you would do anything to get this picture back," he replied, waving it in front of me with his devilish grin. "Do it."

I bit my lip and placed the cold blade against my wrist, but I shook my head.

I couldn't. This wasn't me. What would Cato or Madge think if they saw it?

He saw my hesitation and placed the picture closer to the fire. "Okay! I'll do it!" I said my voice shaking as bad as my hands were. I saw the sick satisfaction in his smirk as I did as I was told. I felt sick, queasy like I was going to throw up. I let out a shaky breath as I saw the red liquid ooze out.

"Again," he commanded. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. It wasn't so much for the physical pain, I handled enough of that in my short sixteen years, but for the psychological pain he was causing me. He was proving that he had me in his grasp and he wouldn't let me go. I did what I was told again and his smirk grew wider before he threw the picture into the fire.

"No!" I yelled, instinctively throwing my hand into the flames to retrieve the picture. As soon as my hands hit the burning deaths of the fire, I quickly retracted them and let out a cry at the immense pain from the burns.

I wasn't able to grab the picture.

Snow slapped me across the face and held me by the hair. "Let's get one thing straight you little bitch," he hissed while making me watch the only picture of my mother burn. "I'm in control here. You're nothing to me. You never will be, you will never be anything to anyone. I hate you as much as that tramp that brought you into this world does, and nothing can change that." His words hurt, they always did, it's not like I hadn't heard them before. But right now I only cared about the simmering picture.

Snow did this. He burned my picture, the only thing I've ever had of her.

Once it had been reduced to ashes, Snow pushed me onto the floor and left the room. I applied pressure to my wrist and hurried up to my room, ripping a cloth and wrapping it around my left hand with the cuts and burn tightly before sneaking out into the dead of the night.

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

It was around eleven o'clock at night when I heard knocking on my door. John wouldn't be home until another hour or so since there had been a few attempted robberies in the company he owned. I had been home watching a movie, I frowned when I looked at the time, wondering who it could be this late at night. I paused the T.V. and opened the door, my eyes slightly widening at the sight. It was my daughter, an arm wrapped around one of her arms as she looked at the ground.

"Katniss?"

She bit her lip and nodded but didn't take her gaze off the ground. I reached out to pull her inside and she took a step back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I replied, stepping back to let her in. Hesitantly she went inside and I closed the door behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

She shut her eyes tightly and I could tell she was holding back the tears. I noticed her left hand was poorly bandaged and gently I lifted it up, unraveling the piece of cloth to reveal a burn and two cuts against her wrists. My eyes widened in horror.

"What happened?" I said trying to hide the anger in my voice, but letting the worry reveal itself. My baby girl shook her head and wiped away a tear with her sleeve. "Let's go to my room," I added.

We went upstairs and sat on my bed as I began to treat her wounds. The cuts weren't very deep, which was good since they were right over her wrist, but this worried me. Why would Katniss have cuts like that?

Next I moved to the burn on her hand which wasn't too bad either. I placed gauze over both wounds and she simply stared at me blankly the whole time. I placed a hand against her cheek and she flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

My daughter closed her eyes once again before speaking. "He-he burned it," she answered, her voice shaking from her tears.

I frowned. "Burned what honey?"

"The picture," Katniss choked.

Then I understood. Snow had burned the picture that I had given her, which explained the burn on her hands. I looked down, not knowing what to say. When I glanced up she flung herself at me, holding me tightly and I did the same.

"Shh, Katniss," I soothed, trying to calm her. My daughter clung to me as if I was her lifeline, as if I was the only thing holding her together. She continued to sob and I rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. I held her close to me, I wasn't going to let go unless she told me otherwise and maybe even not then.

It pained me to see my baby like this. But it hurt even more to know that she was crying because she lost what she thought was the only picture of her mother. In that moment I wanted so bad to tell her the truth, that she had much more than just a picture right here with her, but something told me it wasn't the time.

"I want my mom," she whimpered, her hold tightening around my neck. I kissed the crown of her head as I rocked her back in forth. _'I'm right here, sweetie,'_ I thought. _'I'll always be right here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Did you like the scene with her and Ivy? Will Ivy tell her soon?<strong>

**Review you thoughts and don't forget to follow and favorite! Thank you all for the reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Response to reviews:**

**iluviggyhesthebest: Haha, don't forget he's immune to poison! In the real books at least... **

**Cinna's Bird: Thank you so much!**

**cjp1007: Thanks; wait and find out! It really is sad though... At least it's pulling at your heart strings, that was the plan! **

**Savannah mariyah: I was hoping you would love that!**

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

I arrived home a little past midnight, the robbery situation took much longer than expected. I threw my keys on the table and took off my coat, placing it on the couch. I made my way to the room where my wife and I slept, but when I opened the door, she turned to face me before placing a finger over her lips, signaling me to be quiet. I frowned and walked closer to the bed. Then I smiled at the sight that greeted me.

My little girl was curled up next to Ivy who was running her hand through our daughter's chocolate hair. I placed my hand against her cheek, causing her to shut her eyes tightly and stir. My wife soothed her and she stilled, an adorable yawn escaping her lips as she cuddled closer to Ivy. My soft eyes averted to what she held tightly in her hands.

"Is that…?" I began.

Ivy nodded.

"It's the stuffed football you got our baby girl."

A small smile formed in my lips at the memory. I remembered the day Ivy told me she was pregnant. I was so happy to know that we were having a child together, I couldn't have been happier. She informed me when she was three months along, and we went together to find out the gender. To be honest I wanted a girl, and that's exactly what I got. A perfect baby girl.

Many of my teammates teased me about not having a male heir, but as I thought she would, my daughter inherited her football skills from me. I went to the store the day we discovered she was to be a girl, and a toy caught my eye. It was a stuffed football pillow, I bought it without a second thought. I rubbed it against my wife's stomach when she was pregnant and when our daughter was finally born I placed it next to her. Until the age of six months, she liked having it with to her, and apparently even now.

"I hadn't seen it since…" I couldn't finish.

"I know," she whispered. "Katniss needed it."

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Snow burned the picture I gave her and she burned herself trying to retrieve it," Ivy replied continuing to run her hand through our daughter's hair. "She came here, and fell asleep not too long ago."

My jaw clenched tightly and my fists clenched. "Did he…?"

"She has a bruise on her jaw," my wife whispered gesturing towards it.

I felt as if my blood was boiling, no one touches my baby girl.

"I'll kill him," I said through my teeth. "I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"John, calm down." she whispered harshly. "Katniss needs us. Both of us."

"He's going to end up killing her!" I snapped. "I won't let anyone touch our baby girl!"

She flinched at my tone, and it caused our daughter to stir. Ivy soothed her once again, and she snuggled closer to her. I forced myself to relax a little. I didn't want to wake her up, not when she was cuddled up to Ivy like this.

"I called Cato and Madge," she said. "We're making a report tomorrow."

I nodded my agreement. I wanted to see that bastard behind bars as much as I wanted to kill him. I sat on the edge of the bed, gently caressing my little girl's cheek. This time she didn't pull away, instead nuzzled to my touch and I smiled.

"I'll sleep in the guest room," I said. "You stay here with her."

My wife smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. I chuckled kissed her before softly kissed my daughter's forehead as well. It was barely a ghost of a touch, but it still made her smile. She knew who we were, unconsciously; but she knew who we were.

"We need to tell her," I said softly.

"I know," Ivy replied. "But it isn't time yet."

"Nothing can prepare her for that," I reminded her gently. "The sooner we do it the better."

"I know," she repeated, caressing our daughter's cheek. "I know."

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

Cato and Madge arrived early the next morning. My baby girl was still curled up next to me, sleeping soundly. Her friends entered the room and smiled at us. The boy had looked a little anxious until he saw her for himself, though as soon as he did his whole face lit up. Madge on the other hand was happy to see her friend asleep and safe.

"I don't have the heart to wake her," I whispered softly, smiling down at her. Then serious, "We'll wait till she wakes up to take her to the hospital. I need to do a check up and see how bad the abuse is."

They nodded. "Katniss doesn't like hospitals," Cato informed me. ''She saw someone die there, Mitchell."

"That was Mags' husband," Madge added. "When Katniss was little she went to the hospital and Mitchell passed away that day. She's been traumatized by his death ever since."

I nodded just as Katniss began to stir. Slowly her eye lids fluttered open and it took her a moment to adjust and realize to where she was. She looked over at me and gave me a smile before sitting up. Cato was by her side right away and she leaned against him, still holding the pillow close to her chest while she cuddled into his side. Madge placed a hand on her shoulder and they exchanged a smile.

"What is everyone doing here?" She asked, her voice a little groggy from sleep.

"We're going to put an end to this," Madge stated. "Your dad won't hurt you anymore."

"What?" My daughter asked. Her panic evident in her voice.

"I'm filing a report on child abuse," I informed her. "He can't treat you that way."

"But he'll get mad and he'll-"

"No, he won't," Cato said strongly and firmly, his arms tightening slightly around her. "I won't let him touch you."

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Katniss whispered out of her fear.

"It'll be quick," I reassured. "I need to see what he's done to you."

My daughter snuggled closer to her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. He kissed her temple and let his lips rest upon it as he whispered words of comfort to her. I could tell she was scared; terrified even. But this had to be done, not to mention that I would be requesting a DNA sample to prove she was my daughter.

I had to end this.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are finally looking up for Katniss it seems! Does she somehow know Ivy and John are her parents? Or is she still kept in the dark?<strong>

**Will the report go as planned or will something terrible happen? **

**Review your thoughts and don't follow and favorite!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Response to reviews:**

**Cinna's Bird: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Savannah mariyah: She will find out soon enough; thanks!**

**the scout12: Thank you! Love your review!**

**iluviggyhesthebest: Knives? I was thinking more towards guns, haha. **

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

We drove to the hospital and I asked Katniss' friends and my husband to wait in the waiting room while I did a routine checkup. I could see how terrified and nervous she was, not wanting to take off her shirt, and holding the pillow close to her chest. I soothed her as much as I could and gently removed her clothing till she was only wearing boxers and a sports bra. My jaw clenched at all the bruises, scratches, and scars I found across her beaten body.

When I finished the examination I wrapped her up in blanket and gave her a change of clothes I had asked Madge to bring. I placed my hand against her cheek and told her how proud I was for taking such a big step. She relaxed a little and I gave her a hug, soothingly rubbing her back. She clung onto me for a while before letting go and I called the police. However, things didn't go as I had expected.

* * *

><p>Snow's POV<p>

I received a phone call from one of my informants in the police station. I clenched my jaw at the information he gave me.

That little bitch had gone to Ivy and now she had filed a child abuse report against me.

I grabbed my coat and headed over to the hospital, already having in mind what I was going to say. When I arrived, the girl's friends and parents were there. John stood protectively in front of the brat who was cowering behind him. A teenager had his arms wrapped around her, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as he glared me down, and it didn't take long for me to figure out that he was her boyfriend. Chief Coin arrived and I put my plan into motion.

"You are being accused of a very serious crime," she informed me. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I don't know what my daughter told you, but I can assure you it is all a lie," I replied calmly.

I saw the expression of all the little tramp's protectors harden.

"He's lying!" the teenage boy growled, his voice dark enough to dim the sun as he addressed me.

"I have a physical examination that proves, Katniss has been abused," Ivy interjected.

"An examination that I did not authorize," I stated simply. "Did you also see the cuts in her wrists?"

She stiffened at the mention of those.

"Did she tell you how she got those?" I questioned farther.

"What are you waiting for Coin?" John asked. "Arrest him!"

"Wait, I want to hear what he has to say," the chief replied, putting up her hand at John and turning to me. "Go on Snow."

I smirked; I had already won this battle.

"I walked in on her yesterday and she cut herself," I lied simply. "She had a picture of her mother, whom on a number of times has stated that she hates. My daughter threw the picture in the fire and then placed her hand over it to make it seemed like I burned her. She was upset because I didn't let her go out."

"Is that true?" the officer asked the girl.

She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"He-He-"

"I what?" I asked. "What did I do? I've given you everything you've ever wanted. I let you _live _your life. What is that you want from me?"

I could see the officer making her own deliberation.

"I think she should return to her father while we conduct an investigation," she finally said.

"What?!" everyone shouted in pure shock and anger.

Katniss shook her head and clung onto Ivy, who in return held her tightly against her. I smirked in satisfaction. This was one mistake that cop was going to regret, and one I was going to enjoy.

"Ma'm, you have to let her go," another officer told her.

"No, I won't let you take her back to that monster's house!" She shouted while backing away from me.

John and the boyfriend stood protectively in front of them. They weren't going to back down without a fight, both of them were seething. I had to get us out of this as quickly as I could, because the two of them were much bigger than me.

"Come," I commanded. "Or your friends here might get arrested."

Katniss froze at that and shook her head. I gave her a look that told her what I was capable of, not that she didn't already know. Slowly she unwrapped herself from her mother's grasp and handed her something she had been holding before making her way dreadfully to me. The blonde haired boy grabbed her hand though, his eyes wide with worry.

"Katniss..." He pleaded.

She gave him a shaky smile, "I'll be fine." She reassured, lying through her teeth. Then she gave his hand a squeeze before coming all the way to me.

"That's better," I said only so she could hear me. "Well officer Coin, it was a pleasure as always."

He nodded and held the group back, who threatened to come after me. I turned around to face Ivy, wrapping an arm around her daughter in a way only she would see as threatening.

"You forgot, my dear Ivy," I began. "That she is my daughter, not yours."

She clenched her jaw at the insinuation before looking over at the girl.

"I'll get you back, sweetie," she said as reassuringly as possible. "I'll get you back."

I snorted her pathetic words and led Katniss to the car. She sat in the back and I sent an occasional glare through the rear view mirror.

She was going to regret she was born after I was done with her. That was a fact.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so mean, she was almost free! God dammit Coin, you're such an idiot!<strong>

**Review your thoughts! And don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Response to reviews: **

**iluviggyhesthebest: That was the plan! Haha.**

**Guest: So close yet so far! **

**Guest: I'm sorry for Coin and her bitchiness, but sometimes it has to be done... Lol.**

**Guest: Ahhhhhthank you.**

**the scout12: Read on to answer your question, hehehehe. **

**_Warning: Somewhat vivid chapter..._**

* * *

><p>Katniss's POV<p>

Snow glared at me for a long moment, his chest heaving slightly from my latest beating with his whip in hand and his shoe coated with blood. I was on the ground; a bloodied mess while I struggled to catch the breath he knocked out of me time and time again. My back stung from the seemingly endless whips and kicks. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind and I really didn't care. Finally, he spoke.

"Your mother was right to leave you behind," he said, enough venom in his voice to kill a thousand men with just one drop. I clenched my jaw, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything. "You're worthless, a burden to everyone around you. She knew this. She could see it in your eyes when you were born. 'Throw that one back,' she'd said."

I could taste copper now as the inside of my cheek started to bleed. I was shaking from anger. I felt the need to lash out, I felt suffocated, like I couldn't breathe. "You're pathetic," he spat before starting to walk off.

"Then what does that make you?" I asked boldly. He stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder at me, his snake like eyes daring me to continue. "If I'm not mistaken, she left you in this hell hole too," I said, staggering back onto my feet even though my body cried in pain. "So if I'm so worthless, what does that make you?" I asked, wiping my face from the small amount of blood splattered on it from my recent abuse.

Truth be told, I'd seen the punch coming. It landed against my jaw with a force so strong I was slammed into the wall. I fell from the force of the blow, and managed to get onto my hands and knees just as he sent a kick to my stomach that actually jerked me a few feet off the ground. I coughed as a result, some blood splattering onto the carpet and painting it's original tan with a deep, disgusting red.

My body protested but I stood back up, my balance all over the place as I leaned against the dented wall to keep from falling. I wasn't backing down this time. He grabbed me by my throat and squeezed, his jaw clenched and his eyes ablaze. My hands flew to his wrist as I hung limply in his hold. My eyes met his and I actually managed a smile.

"What do you find so amusing, child?" I could tell he was outraged, more than outraged; his voice had so much poison laced within it I swore I could feel it coursing through my veins.

"The fact that...you still...love her." My vision was blurring from the lack of oxygen as I croaked out my reply. "And you know...what Snow? I...I actually...pi...pity you." I somehow wheezed out, not letting my gaze wander from his.

"Silence," he growled slamming me against the wall as if I was a rag doll, the only good coming from it was that it loosened his hold on my neck the slightest bit. I coughed a little, feeling the blood flow out through the side of my mouth.

"All these years I resented my mother for leaving me," I continued. "But now I see why she left. You're just as pathetic as I am or perhaps even more. You're empty in the inside, and that's how you'll always be."

Snow punched my face with a mighty roar and then my abdomen repeatedly as if I were a boxing bag. I felt sick and slumped to the floor while I threw up the food I had, but he picked me up again, holding me by the throat yet again.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that mouth of yours shut." He snarled, his nostrils flared and his eyes wide in his rancor.

"I have people who love me, who care about me. But you, who do you have?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He slammed me to the ground in response, and stomped over my left arm repeatedly, while I screamed in pain. Not satisfied with this he kicked my sides relentlessly, until many small cracks were heard. I felt a bruise forming over my left eye which was swollen shut at this point, the entire left side of my body was swollen, the right soon to follow, there was blood oozing into my right eye from a nasty cut resting painfully above it, and my arm was a cracked and broken mess. For a while I didn't feel anything, all I felt was numbness, but when he finally stopped beating me, I felt every single bruise and cut I had.

"I should kill you right now," Snow growled lowly, placing his foot on my neck.

"Do it," I managed to reply. The pressure on my neck grew slightly before disappearing.

"You aren't worth it," he said. "I want you to live so that anyone you think loves you sees how I broke you, how I made sure that you would never be the same again. I want your mother to see the weak little girl you are, she will hate you just as much as me. I want that boyfriend of yours to leave as soon as he realizes he's with a coward; a pathetic brat. He won't ever love you when he see's who you truly are, no one will. That is the best revenge I could ask for," Snow added, heading out the door.

I coughed up blood before making a move to get up, but my body gave out. I glanced at the clock and my heart fell, a sense of hopelessness entering my every thought. Seneca would be home in less than half an hour and I wouldn't be able to defend myself when he attempted his rape on me; I had to move. After a few painful attempts I managed to get up, and used the wall as support as I slowly made my way outside.

I had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling feeling as frustrated as ever. I couldn't believe Coin had let that monster take Katniss. Lady was by my side, her head laying between her front legs, looking as sad as ever. I pet the large beast, my mind wandering to Katniss. Was she alright? I had tried calling her phone several times but I wasn't getting an answer. Suddenly the fur ball raised her head and barked loudly before hopping off the bed and sprinting out of the room. I frowned, but got up and ran after her.

She went downstairs and barked loudly at the door, wagging her tail and whimpering. I was home alone so I was a little hesitant about opening the door, but seeing that it had to be someone I knew I opened it. I swear my heart dropped at the sight.

Katniss was leaning against the door frame, she was barely able to hold herself up and she was clutching one arm that hung loosely and brokenly at her side. Her left eye was swollen shut and her face was covered in nasty bruises, she had a vile gash above her right eyebrow that was falling into her eye, and her arms were all scratched up and dripping blood onto the porch. Around her neck were evident hand prints that formed a bruise, showing signs of choking. Her hair was a mangled mess, matted down with blood, her lips were cracked and bleeding, not to mention a steady flow of blood exiting the right side of her lips. Her arms were covered with purple bruises and cuts, her shirt ripped in many places with bloodied marks that I could only guess were from that of a whip.

"Madge," was all she said before slumping forward. I managed to catch her before she fell onto the floor, and I somehow carried her up the stairs before laying her down in my bed. I looked at the floor, and there was a small trail of blood from where I carried her. I glanced down at myself and my entire outfit was covered with the red liquid, my hands sticky with the repugnant stuff. She groaned loudly and I wet a cloth and wiped away some of the blood from her face, although more soon replaced it from the gash above her eye.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, I needed to get her to the hospital and soon.

"Sn... Snow," she managed to mumble. I clenched my jaw in anger and gripped my phone hard enough I'm surprised it didn't shatter. I made a move to call the paramedics when a figure at the entrance of my room stopped me.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I know this was a very intense and vivid chapter... But trust me, it was much needed for where the plot line is going! <strong>

**Review your thoughts and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Response to reviews:**

**"Makorraloveralltheway": Yeah, I winced when I was going back over it to add some things from Speedy08's original chapter... It is brutal.**

**"cjp1007": You're good at this, you just may be right. **

**"blowofsmoke": 'oh shat' is right.**

**Savannah mariyah: ehhhh I don't think your hoping is going to help them much... sorry...**

**iluviggyhesthebest: Haha, great review!**

**the scout12: Cato will bash up Snow, not soon but he will. **

**Here's chapter 28! **

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

I had stayed at the hospital after everything had happened, I was still sorting through everything in my mind. I managed to take a blood sample form Katniss, and I send it to the lab to get it examined with mine and my husband's blood. He stayed with me after that as well, along with Cato. Mags had found us shortly after Katniss was taken and she called in a daughter of an old friend, who was the head of the Police Department, and had taken some time off due to her mother's death, leaving Coin in charge.

Suddenly I felt as if someone gave my heart a squeeze, as if it were being torn apart. I looked at John and he gave me a confused look.

"Katniss," I managed to choke out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly on his feet and supporting me.

"Something happened to Katniss." I say, my eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Cato asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry as he swiftly walked over to me.

"What makes you think that?" my husband asked.

"It's a mother's instinct," I replied. "Something is wrong with Katniss." I repeated.

Just as I was going to get up and leave to Snow's house, a woman in her early fifty's showed up.

"I'm Chief Paylor," she announced. "I just got reinstated ten minutes ago. What's going on?"

My husband and I shared a look before we all explained the situation of my daughter.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

My father, Thread, stood there looking at me for a long time before taking a look at Katniss. There was something that was off about it him. His stare, it wasn't the sweet, gentle one I knew. I explained to him Katniss's situation, and he waited until I was finished before speaking.

"I'm calling her father," he said, making his way out of the room.

"Dad!" I cried. "He's the one that did this to her! You can't call him!"

My father turned to face me, his eyes meeting mine before he looked over at my somewhat conscious friend. His eyes hardened. "She deserves what she gets." It took me a second to process what he meant. I felt like my whole world had been pulled out from under me at his words.

He'd known. He'd known that Snow abused Katniss. He'd fucking known!

I forced myself not to look as destroyed as I felt. "You-you knew?" It was the only thing I could make come out of my mouth, and I hated how small my voice sounded. "Dad, how could you? She's my best friend!"

"That is of no consequence to me. And she is not our concern. I'm calling her father," he replied. "And then that little problem will be out of my hair." He growled, turning on his heel to get the phone.

I took a step back, almost like I'd been slapped. I certainly felt like I had. I couldn't believe how cold-hearted my father was, how he'd always been. I felt like I might be sick but I pushed the feeling away as I shook my head sadly. "Mom wouldn't have wanted this."

He froze, and for a moment I thought he might change his mind. But then that hard edge crept back into his gaze and he left the room. I heard Katniss groan in immense pain from where she lay on the bed, and I turned my full attention back to her, soothing her as best I could. I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself right now. I had to get Katniss out of here before Snow arrived, and to the hospital before she lost her life here in my house.

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

After thoroughly explaining the abuse that Katniss had received, Paylor called over Coin and yelled at her for the poor action she had taken. Paylor made arrangements to meet with a social worker, which turned out to be Mags's son, Finnick. I impatiently waited for her to do something else than yell when a nurse approached me telling me I was needed in the emergency room.

I felt my heart drop. I knew who it was. I rushed over and sure enough the sight that greeted me was one that a mother should never see.

Madge was walking after the carrier in which Katniss was placed. My daughter was unconscious and she was beaten and broken, blood covering her once blue clothes; the worst abuse I've ever seen in my time as a doctor. I ordered Madge to let Cato and my husband know the situation before rushing Katniss inside the ER. We transferred her to another bed, while I worked on her to see what was wrong.

"Her pulse is dropping," a nurse panicked.

I stayed as calm as possible, doing a quick checkup even if I knew she needed much more, and noticing she was going into shock. I tried to treat her like any other patient, but I couldn't. My baby was in the emergency room, and she didn't look too good. She looked terrible, her heart began to beat much to fast to be safe and every nurse and doctor working on her got to work right away. There wasn't a second to lose. We began to rip her bloodied clothes and I noticed she was bleeding from her mouth, not to mention all the bruises and whip marks littering her torso.

"She has internal bleeding," I stated, my jaw clenched and hands shaking. "She needs to go into surgery. Does she have a medical file?"

"Yes," one of the nurses answered. "Her blood type is B+. We don't have any on storage right now."

I nodded, thank the lord she's John's blood type.

"My husband is B+; get a transfusion from him now. I'll keep her stabilized as long as I can."

The nurse nodded and rushed out the room. About ten minutes later she was back and we began the transfusion while I conducted surgery on my daughter. Needless to say I was nervous. I was very nervous, I knew damn well I shouldn't be operating this way, but I couldn't let anyone else do it. This was my baby we were talking about; I couldn't leave her in another hands. Different nurses wiped the sweat off my forehead as I worked and helped as best they could. Finally after what seemed an eternity I finished suturing the blood vessels, stopping the internal bleeding.

I sighed in relief as I closed up the cut I had made in her stomach when the monitors started to beep. I looked at it and my heart dropped.

"We're losing her!" Someone to my left yelled.

I shook my head. "No, no, no," I said through my teeth as I tried to stabilize her again. Then the cardiac monitor showed a straight line for her heart beat that was no more.

I froze.

No.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, is Katniss gone? Did Snow win? <strong>

**Review your thoughts and don't forget to like and favorite!**

**Thank you to Speedy08 and BG-13!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Response to reviews:**

**Cinna's Bird: Oh my gosh, that was probably my favorite review yet! Love that you used the Hanging Tree reference!**

**reneecoe: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**the scout12: Haha, don't die! Just keep reading!**

**blowofsmoke: well alrighty then**

**cjp1007: Some miracle, hmmm maybe**

**Savannah mariyah: Oh lord, don't cry... **

**iluviggyhesthebest: You may get what you've wished for.**

**HealthyHungerGamesObsession101: Uh oh, lets not die! But I'm glad you love the story, so don't forget to favorite it!**

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

For a second I couldn't breathe, my whole body shut down when her heart monitor went dead. Then I regained my senses and started applying CPR. She couldn't die, no, I wouldn't let that happen. I yelled at one of the nurses to get the AED ready while I continued to do CPR. I looked at the Cardiac Monitor and to my despair I saw no change. She couldn't be gone.

The nurse charged it and we applied the ointment and pads over Katniss' chest.

"One, two, three, clear!" I yelled as I gave her a shock.

"Nothing." My assistant replied.

"Again." I demanded. He nodded and charged it up at a higher voltage this time. "One, two, three, clear!" Nothing happened, the damn thing wasn't working and Katniss was gone.

No. I refused to believe it.

"Again!" I yelled. "One, two, three, clear!" I screeched.

No result.

"It's no use, Dr. Ivy," one of the nurses told me gently. "She's a lost cause."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "She's my daughter dammit!" I snapped before ordering the assistant to charge the AED once more. "Katniss is _not _a lost cause! There is no such thing! We are_ not_ giving up!" I was well aware that I sounded hysteric, I had every right to be. I was not about to lose my daughter after I'd finally found her. Not again.

"It's ready."

"Come on, Katniss, sweetie." I pleaded. "One, two, three, clear!"

In that moment it seemed time had come to a stop. I didn't hear anything around me, all my attention was focused on the body of my daughter as she jerked up a little due to the current that coursed through her body. When she stilled again the cardiac monitor started to beep, slow at first then gradually increasing till a steady rhythm could be picked up. I couldn't help but smile. I gave the AED to the other nurse and cupped my daughters face in my hands, letting a few tears fall as I kissed her forehead.

"That's my little girl," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato POV<strong>

I was talking to Chief Paylor, describing the burns and cuts I've seen over my girlfriend's body. John put in a few words here and there, and Paylor listened intently. That's when Madge came running towards us, crying hysterically with blood staining her shirt. Somehow I knew the blood wasn't hers though. I excused myself to go talk to Madge, because I knew she wasn't crying for no reason. And I felt that the reason behind her tears was Katniss, and that worried me to no end.

Something had happened to Katniss.

The words she uttered next through her tears made my blood run cold.

No. No. No! This cannot be happening, she couldn't be... no. But alas, Madge's words were true and my heart shattered. All the color drained from my face and I felt like I could collapse then and there, the pain in my heart unbearable.

My beautiful Katniss was in critical surgery, fighting her for life. And it was my fault. I told her I wouldn't let him touch her. I promised her I wouldn't let that monster get near her. Then when he came to the hospital, I let her go with him. Sure I didn't have much of a choice, but I could have stopped her. I would have gone to jail if that's what it took to keep her safe; I would do anything to keep her safe.

But I didn't and now she's paying the price for my mistake. My delicate girlfriend, my Katniss, was fighting a battle I'm not 100% sure she could win. From how Madge explained her, I was in fear that she wasn't going to make it; that she would die tonight, that I would never get to hold her in my arms ever again. I would never get to say 'I love you' again, never get to hear hear angelic laughter, never get to see her beautiful smile, never get to kiss her perfect lips... I felt the tears trickling down my face, and I made no move to stop them.

_Please, Katniss, please fight. You can't leave me! You... you can't._ I pleaded with her in my mind. _I can't lose you..._

I'm going to kill Snow, I'm going to murder that son of a bitch for ever laying a finger on Katniss. For ever even looking at my love, for ever uttering one word to her. He was going to pay; that was a promise set in stone.

"What's going on?" John asks, walking up to us and snapping me out of my murderous thoughts.

I choke on my words, but I manage to painfully reply. But saying the words aloud only make them true. "K...Katniss is in the emergency r-room."

* * *

><p><strong>John POV<strong>

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking and my eyes wide. Cato was crying along with Madge, and I've never seen this tough boy so... broken.

"Her father... he beat her again, close to death. Worse than ever before." Madge sobbed. "She got to my house somehow, and I brought her over here as fast as I could. Your wife is in the ER working on her."

I froze; I swear I stopped breathing. It felt as the world was crashing down on me. My daughter, my little girl, was fighting for her life. A nurse came towards me, snapping me into the harsh reality I faced.

"Are you John Everdeen, Dr. Ivys husband?" She asked frantically.

I nodded, "Yes that's me."

"We need a blood transfusion right now, for a teenage girl we are treating in the emergency room. She's a B+."

"Yes, that's my blood type." I replied, my voice cracking slightly.

"I need you to come with me." She said, pulling down the long hallway and into another room.

She began the transfusion, wasting no time. She gave me an orange juice after and instructed me to stay there for 15 minutes. I asked her how Katniss was doing, but she had no information for me. I closed my eyes and prayed my little girl stay strong. I couldn't lose her.

I couldn't lose my only daughter.

After another thirty minutes or longer, the nurse came in and informed me that Katniss was now in intensive care after some troubles with the surgery. All in all she's okay though.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy POV<strong>

Katniss had to be in intensive care for the next two days. She was sedated the whole time, and we frequently checked up on her to make sure she was responding well to the surgery that had been conducted. On the fourth day of her stay in the hospital I asked to have her taken to my home, where I kept the medical equipment required to treat her there. Once I got the approval she was transferred out of the hospital.

Cato, Mags, my husband, and I never left her side, always taking turns in watching over her. They all were here as much as possible, Cato especially. He very rarely left her side, always clutching her hand as if his life depended on it. His eyes were always on her form as he stared at her softly, often he caressed her face and set light kisses atop it. I sometimes would walk in to hear him whispering apologies to her sleeping form, then he would whisper words of love with the softest of smiles lighting up his features.

It was truly amazing to watch.

The only times the boy would get up was to go to the bathroom or when I needed to check on her. I knew he blamed himself for this, even if we all told it wasn't true. He couldn't have done anything, it was an officers word against his own. I had forced him out of the room to go get some food, poor kid hasn't been eating well from his worry.

Madge would have done the same, had it not been for the fact that her father was being prosecuted for having a hand in the kidnapping of Katniss. Cato had informed Chief Paylor of Seneca's attempted rapes and she immediately arrested the pervert. Mags also testified in the abuse she had witnessed. She looked so ashamed as she gave the details about what went on at home. We all understood she had done the best she could to protect our daughter.

Seneca struck a deal with her to reduce his sentencing if he gave her information on the kidnapping, in which he mentioned Thread's, Madge's father, involvement.

Madge would turn 18 in December which was only a month away, giving her ownership of her father's company. I knew she tried to be here for Katniss as much as possible, but as much as she resented her father for what he did, she still loved him. Snow was a completely different story. He fled soon after Katniss was taken into the hospital and hadn't been found. That bothered John and Cato to no end, they each really wanted to sink their fist into him. John offered a large sum of money for whoever found him and turned him into the authorities.

We both had gathered Cato and Madge and explained to them what happened and who we were to Katniss. The DNA results had come in yesterday and our assumption and parental instinct had been correct. It was a 99.9% match for the both of us. I placed the envelope over the night stand before I caressed Katniss's cheek. She looked a little pale, but I knew she would be find physically. Emotionally... that was a complete different story. Snow had done a number on her and I would never forgive him for that. No one would.

I sighed and got up to get a glass of water when I noticed my little girl started to come to. I put the cup down and rushed to her side, brushing away the strands of hair from her face. She still had an oxygen mask on, which she tried to remove with little success. She was still very weak from the operation and her left arm was on a sling to prevent her from hurting her collarbone any more than it already was.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile, fighting away the tears that threatened to fall. She looked around the room, not knowing where she was. "You're in my house." I informed her gently.

She gave me a blank stare in response.

"I-" She began, but stopped to clear her throat when her voice cracked. "I died." she stated.

I nodded as I continued to caress her cheek, slowly rubbing my thumb against it in a motherly fashion.

"I know," I replied, my voice slightly choking at the memory. "Somehow I managed to bring you back."

Katniss started at me, her expression blank but her eyes reveling the inner workings of her mind. And I didn't like what I saw there. What my daughter said next made my blood run cold.

"You should have just let me die."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... What happened to Katniss' mind? Does she even want to live anymore?<strong>

**Hey, at least Snow is out of the picture! For now at least...**

**Review your thoughts and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you BG-13 and Speedy08**

**Response to reviews:**

**cjp1007: Uh oh, I see the job of a gymnast in your future.**

**HealthyHungerGamesObsession101: I hope the conflicting feelings are positive towards the story! **

**blowofsmoke: Oh... why would she go to hell...?**

**Savannah mariyah: Yeah, I'm glad too!**

**iluviggyhesthebest: I hope your day got better! I don't think Katniss is a bitch, lol.**

**the scout12: Haha, maybe it is! I didn't even think of that. Key word of your review being 'hopefully'.**

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

"What?" I asked, shock evident in my voice. "Why would you say that?"

She looked away from me, eyes on the opposite wall for a moment before shifting her gaze onto me again. Her eyes were as cold as stone and lifeless.

"I didn't want to be brought back to life," she said coldly; empty. "I wanted to die. What part of that is too hard for you to wrap your head around?"

I shook my head. "Why?" I said. "Why would you wish that on yourself?"

"He's been beating me for as long as I can remember," Katniss whispered, lowering her gaze. "For the last year or so…I just wanted it all to end. I wanted him to one day beat me so relentlessly that I'd pass out and never wake up. Just to end it…I don't want to live anymore. And I'm too weak to do it myself."

"Don't say that," I told her gently. "That just proves how strong you are. Only a coward calls..." I couldn't even say it. "That... A way out. Don't let those thoughts cloud your judgment."

"You don't know what I've been through," she replied angrily. "I don't want to be here! I told you already, you should have let me die and spare yourself and everyone else the burden of having me around."

"You aren't a burden," I countered, sounding slightly furious even to my own ears. How could my daughter not see how much everyone around her loved her? "I don't want you ever to think you are. You were given a second chance. Don't waste it on thinking you should have died. You have so many people who love you, Katniss! What would Madge have done if you died? What would _Cato _have done? If he lost you just how do you think he would get through life without you? It would have broken him completely! How would any of us-"

"Why do you care if I live or die anyway?" she finally snapped, cutting me off. "I've only known you for a little over two months! Why do you care?"

"Because you're my daughter dammit!" It came out before I could even stop myself. Katniss' eyes widened and I knew it was too late to backtrack.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice quieter now.

I looked down to my hands. I didn't know what to say or if I even could say anything. I glanced over to the night stand and took the envelope before looking at her once again.

"Snow and I were best friends when we were kids, what I didn't know was that he was in love with me." I began, my voice low. "John came to our school when I was about your age. We fell in love and Snow never forgave me for it. Perhaps I should have told him earlier that I had no feelings for him. Perhaps I should have done something to prevent all of this."

My daughter looked at me, confusion and hurt evident on her face. I forced myself to continue. "A few years later I got pregnant. John and I were getting married and having a baby. I went to visit Snow, in an effort to patch things up. He told me he loved me and I told him I never did, and I never could. We argued that day, and I left, leaving him very angry. My pregnancy went by fine and I gave birth to a baby girl."

"No," she said, her voice barely audible as she shook her head in disbelief.

"We named her Katniss."

"No."

"And she was taken from us when she was six months."

"No, no, no," Katniss continued shaking her head.

"I did a DNA test. You _are _our daughter." I say, reaching out to hold her but she shoved me away.

The room went silent for a moment and then the accusations began, just as I had expected. It broke my heart to see her this way, but she needed to know. She had to know I wasn't this heartless mother Snow had made me out to be in her mind.

"You lied to me!" she yelled, her eyes betraying her hurt.

"I didn't know how to tell you," I replied. "When I saw you play, I knew you were ours. John did too. But then Snow came up with that lie about me encouraging your mother to leave. You didn't want to talk to me."

"You lied to me," my daughter repeated. "You're just as bad as him!"

I flinched at her accusations. "Katniss, please," I pleaded. "I didn't want to. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Get out!" she yelled, pointing angrily at the door.

"Katniss-"

"I said get out!"

For moment I didn't move, my eyes pleading with her to understand. But Katniss' glare didn't waver. Finally I sighed and stood, closing the door behind me. I leaned back against the smooth wood and slid down till I was on the floor, my tears flowing freely.

My heart had been fractured, broken, mended and now, with latest turn of events, it was once again broken, shattered even.

And I didn't know if it would ever be repaired this time.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Shortly after Katniss was brought out of the hospital, Ivy and John informed us about my girlfriend being their daughter. I was obviously shocked, but relieved at the same time. I was concerned about her being sent off at a foster home after all of this was over, I didn't want her to move away from me, I don't want her to leave me. If need be I would have let her live with me, but I don't know how that would go down with her social worker...

So I was more than relieved that they were her parents, not to mention they were the ideal parents that Katniss needed in her life. Ivy just ushered me out of Katniss' room, and I was waiting downstairs in the living room for when I could go back up.

I heard screaming coming from her room and both John and I went to investigate. Ivy was on the floor outside the room crying. We exchanged a glance and I went inside while John comforted his wife.

"Katniss?" I called.

She was on her side when I came in but she turned to see who it was. Her cheeks were wet with tears and I made my way to her bed sitting next to her. She turned so that she was on her back and continued to cry silently.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

Instead of answering me she managed to sit up and placed her head against my shoulder, her tears wetting my shirt. I was quick to lay next to her and pulled her close to me as she continued to cry. Her head was placed on my chest and I softly and soothingly rubbed her back. My chin was placed atop her head as I listened to her. In between sobs she explained what I already knew.

I tried to soothe her as much as I could but she was hurt. She couldn't see that Ivy and John only wanted what was best for her at the time. I knew it would take a long time for her to even consider forgiving her parents, so for now I did the best I could. I held her close to me and kissed the top of her head, telling her everything would be alright.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>How come Katniss has to be so adamant? <strong>

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	31. Chapter 31

Katniss' POV

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe that my entire life had pretty much been a lie. Part of me was relieved by this. It would explain why Snow had been so abusive, so harsh on me. The other part was hurt and confused. It took a couple of days before I was able to walk around on my own. I suspected Ivy came in when I was asleep and give me a sedative since I would awaken in different clothing and with fresh bandages.

Cato and Madge tried reasoning with me, as did John but I didn't want to hear any of it. Eventually I kicked them all out of my room, refusing to see any of them. I didn't want of need anyone to "knock some sense into me". I didn't understand why no one understood how I felt. Madge snapped at me eventually, telling me I could start all over with my real parents as did Cato. That was only earlier today...

_I heard a knock on my door, and it opened to reveal Madge with a lunch tray for me. I smiled at her as she walked to me and placed it on my lap._

_"How are ya feeling?" She asked, taking the seat next to my bed._

_"A little better, I mean my collarbone still hurts as do my sides but it's getting better." I replied, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the oatmeal and yogurt. "Thanks for lunch."_

_"Your mother made it." She commented._

_I stopped mid scoop and my eyes flitted to my friend._

_"Don't call her that," I said coldly._

_"And why not? She's your mom, Katniss." She replied, leaving no room for argument. But I found the nook that allowed me to continue the upcoming quarrel._

_"I don't care, she kept the truth from me, Madge." I said, gripping my spoon tightly. "That's something I won't forgive her for. I hate her."_

_That's when Madge snapped. "God dammit Katniss! You don't hate your mother!" I rarely heard Madge cuss... "You love her!"_

_I glared at my fuming friend. "I have no such feelings for her."_

_Her eyes narrowed even more. "You're being real selfish, you know that? She's breaking. She cries all the time and walks around this house with no purpose. You have no right to say you hate her after all she's done for you. For goodness sake Katniss, she's your mom! Your blood!"_

_I stay quiet through her rant._

_"You just freaking got both your parents back! And you're stuck in this...this pity party! So what if they kept the truth from you? They are you're_ parents_ Katniss, they only wanted what was best for you at the time! They did what they thought was right!"_

_I snort. "Keeping me in the dark was 'what was right for me'?"_

_Madge lets out a frustrated huff. "Stop! You got what you've always wanted Katniss! You got your mother back! You gained a parent; two parents! And yet I still lost both mine! So stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself!" She yelled at me before storming out of the room._

_She's never been that angry with me before... I was in shock, and her words were slowly sinking in. But not enough, I was still resentful towards Ivy. That is until Cato snapped at me._

_He's never yelled at much at me, I'd never seen him so angry and disappointed before._

_He came into my room and sat next to my bed._

_"How's my angel doing?" He asked, leaning over to gently kiss me._

_I smiled, "She's good."_

_"Nothing's irritating you?" He asked, giving my body a once over to check for an discomfort._

_I gave him a half smile, "Nothing, I'm as comfortable as I can be with a broken collarbone and a stitched up body."_

_He nodded sadly and then looked around the room awkwardly._

_"And how are things with your mom?"_

_Ah, the Golden question._

_I shook my head and pursed my lips. "She doesn't deserve that title."_

_"I think she does," Cato stated. I scoffed and turned my head to the side to face away from him. "She deserves that and more."_

_I shook my head again, "I won't ever call her that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"She lied to me, her and John both. They've kept the truth hidden from me for much too long. They don't deserve me as a daughter, and she definitely doesn't deserve that title."_

_He was angry now, his voice raising. "Stop being so selfish! Do you realize how much that women has done for you? She's done everything for you. She stayed by your side, she has given you a place to stay, she fucking saved your life!" He exclaimed. "I know I'm eternally grateful to her for that. You need to at least call her by her appropriate name! And you know something? This Katniss, this... person you are acting like, isn't the Katniss I fell in love with."_

_My jaw clenched even tighter, but I keep my head facing away from him. "The Katniss I fell in love with wouldn't do this. She isn't this self centered. She would forgive her mom and realize that everything her mom has done was only because it was what she thought was best for her daughter. What the hell has she done to you anyways?" He yells._

_I whip my head to him and growl my response._

_"She lied to me."_

_Cato stood up, rolled his eyes, and continued to yell. "Oh boohoo, cry me a fucking river, Katniss! So what she lied to you? Do you realize how much she cares about you? She lied to you because she thought lying to you would save you! I mean Jesus Christ Katniss! Stop! Just stop being so fucking selfish!" He yelled, his eyes wide and his neck strained._

_"How the hell am I being selfish?"_

_"She's downstairs crying right now! Crying because her own daughter hates her for no reason. You know what Katniss? Get over yourself! You're crying over gaining two parents, while your best friend and boyfriend have no parents! Madge's mom is dead, her father in jail! My mom is six feet under along with my step dad, and my real dad probably is too! We won't ever get to see our parents again, and you can! So just quit this! Because this isn't you. This isn't the Katniss I fell in love with." He yelled at the top of his lungs before storming out of my room, slamming the door in the process._

_That's when I let my tears fall. Cato has never yelled at me like that before, and it was scary. He was so.. so angry and disappointed in me. He was supposed to be the one I could go to with these things, and I couldn't because he was right._

They were right. I knew they were. I just didn't want to admit it.

I was thinking of this while I was in my room, gently rubbing my left arm which was still on a swing. I sighed and got up to walk around. I had been locked up in my room for a little over a week and a half. I opened the door and didn't hear anything, so I figured everyone was out. Slowly I made my way to the living room and sat on the couch before turning on the television.

There wasn't anything interesting on and just as I was about to turn it off, when I heard a loud crash behind me. The noise made me jump and I turned to see Ivy, a shocked expression across her face. I guess she hadn't expected me to come out of my room, especially without Madge or Cato with me. I got up and noticed she had dropped a bowl. I walked over and was going to bend down when she spoke.

"I got it," she whispered, picking up the pieces. "Don't force yourself."

I nodded and went back to the couch.

"There's no one home," Ivy informed me. "It's just you and me."

I nodded again and I could tell she was nervous as she sat as far as she could from me. She probably didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I sighed, we needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

I was nervous. I didn't know what to say, or if I should even say anything. I sat as far as I could from her since I didn't want her to reject me. We sat in odd silence for a while. When I had seen her out of her room, she had startled me to be honest. I picked up the broken plate and went to sit with her, in case she wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I whispered after some time. "You have every right to be upset with me."

"No," my daughter replied. "I don't."

I waited for her to continue.

"Ever since you met me, or saw me again I guess I should say, you've treated me with nothing but kindness, and I on the other hand have just belittled you."

"Katniss-"

"Let me finish," she said quietly but firmly. "I was confused and hurt, and I guess I just wanted to take it out on someone. I was mad for not being strong enough to defend myself and I just wanted to take the easy way out like you said. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I've been such a... such a bitch. I'm so sorry, I've had no right."

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm very proud of the young woman you have become," I told her sincerely. "When I thought I lost you…I thought I'd go insane all over again. I couldn't lose you again."

She gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long," I continued. "I wish I had been there for you all these years. I always imagined how you would look and when I saw you…you were everything I expected and more."

My little girl laughed a little.

"I was right," she said.

I gave her a confused look.

"You would have been a great mom."

I felt my eyes water and I had to close the space between us. I took her into my arms and held her tightly against me, letting a few happy tears escape me. She did the same, holding tightly onto my shirt and we just stood that way for a long time. I had my daughter back, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

I had just gotten home from dropping Cato off at his house. Brutus, his caregiver, needed him to help him out in some project he was working on, and since Katniss was being a bit…difficult for lack of a better word, I suggested he should take some time off. I knew he didn't want to leave after the screaming match he shared with Katniss earlier, he felt bad about it. He told me they had never had that bad of an argument before, and he couldn't bare the fact he made her cry. It tore him in two, and he was in a damp mood for the rest of the day. Nonetheless I took him home.

I opened the door back to my house and raised my brow at the sight before me.

My wife was sitting in the couch, our daughter in her arms who was sound asleep. I quietly walked over and gave her a confused expression.

"We talked," Ivy whispered. "She forgave us."

I nodded and caressed my little girl's cheek. She stirred and blinked a few times before giving me a small smile.

"Dad," she mumbled.

I couldn't help but smiling broadly. I had waited years to hear that word come from her mouth.

"Hey," I whispered. "How's my little girl?"

"Sleepy." She said, her voice groggy with sleep.

My wife and I both chuckled, causing her to give a tired laugh as well.

"You want me to take you to your room?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I want to stay with mom."

I frowned and my wife gave me a smug smile. I rolled my eyes, she was her daughter alright. Gently I picked her up, and instead of protesting as I thought she would, Katniss snuggled her head close to my chest and made my heart melt. I took her to her room and lay her down before covering her up.

"Mom," she called, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm right here, sweetie," Ivy replied laying next to her.

I smiled, my wife had a harder time gaining our daughter's trust and I was happy to see that she had forgiven the both of us for keeping the truth away from her for so long. I placed my hand against her cheek, and she nuzzled against it. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night dad," my little girl mumbled. "Night mom," she added snuggling closer to her mother.

My wife smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Our daughter continued to sleep soundly and I had this warm feeling in my chest. My family was finally back together, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>This is NOT the end!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you BG-13 and Speedy08**

**Response to reviews:**

**cjp1007: Haha, no there's most definitely more! **

**her-torch: Very, very interesting review! I love your thoughts because they were the same thoughts I had while re-writing this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Savannah mariyah: Hope you enjoy!**

**the scout12: Yeah, the end is a long ways off.**

**coolkat10: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

**iluviggyhesthebest: Yay, I'm glad it's cute! Haha, glad you liked it.**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

That night Cato came back over and apologized, he scared the living daylights out of me too.

It was around two in the morning, and I had been asleep ever since my dad brought me to my room. I assume my mom had gone back into their room considering she wasn't with me when I awoke. How did I wake up, you ask? I heard stones being thrown at my window, and of course I got up to see who the hell it was. To my dismay it had been Cato, he was standing there with his shoulders slouched, his hands in his jean pockets, and his leather jacket all ruffled up.

"Cato?!" I whisper yelled, looking back in my room to see if my parents had awoken. "What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I... I need to see you, come down here!" He whisper shouted back, his eyebrows together in... regret or was it worry?

"I can't just leave, Cato." I reasoned.

"Then I'm coming up." He decided.

"Um. Excuse me?" I asked, raising a brow at him. It was too late, for he was already climbing up the vine filled fence that led to my room.

I watched in disbelief as he climbed, and hoped to God he wouldn't fall. He made it to my window and I stepped back as he jumped into my room.

"Hey," he said sheepishly, a small half smile forming on his lips.

"What the hell, Cato?! What if my parents wake up?" I exclaimed quietly.

He cocked his head, "'Parents'?" He said a bit too loud and I had to shush him.

I smiled shyly and looked down at my feet. "I made up with my mom... You really knocked some sense into me."

He sighed and took a step closer to me. "About that; Katniss I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that, I... I made you cry. I'm never going to forgive myself for that." He said, his voice showing that he was close to tears.

I shook my head and looked at him, "Cato, I'm not mad at you. You have no reason to forgive or to not forgive, you've done nothing wrong."

"No I do, I promised you I would never make you cry, and I broke that promise just like I broke my other one on keeping you safe and I'm a fucking terrible boyfriend, God I screwed up and I'm a lous-"

I shut him up by wrapping my arms, my bad arm as best I could, around his waist and I laid my head on his beating chest.

"Shut up Cato. It's okay, you couldn't have done anything when Snow took me. You may have made my cry, but that's okay, it was needed to be done. It was emotional earlier anyways, it wasn't just you. I don't blame you, and please don't blame yourself."

He sighed deeply and his arms wound around me. "I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "Don't be."

He nodded and gave me a small smile, "So we're good?"

I cocked my head, "I wasn't aware we were ever bad."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I wasn't either. Tomorrow, you and I are going out. I haven't taken you on a date in forever, and I'm sure you need to get out of this house."

I nodded eagerly, "Please. I'm so restless."

He smiled and pecked my lips, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight beautiful." He kissed me one last time before he crawled back through the window and into the night.

I sat on my bed and smiled like a school girl, the things Cato makes me feel... I laid back on my bed, and just in time because my dad came barging into my room with a baseball bat, his eyes crazy. I was startled to say the least and blinked at him, he was only in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

He looked around the room before slowly lowering the bat. "I thought I heard something." He said, shaking his head.

"No, no I didn't hear anything." I say awkwardly, playing with my earring and avoiding eye contact.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Why is the window open, then?"

I looked over at it and quickly came up with an excuse. "I got hot."

He looked at me for a few seconds through narrowed eyes before finally nodding. "Alright... Sorry for waking you, get some rest darling, and stay off your arm."

"Goodnight dad, love you."

"Yeah, love you too." He backed out of my room, still looking around before closing the door behind him.

I let out a breath of relief, that was close.

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

I was looking at some files when my daughter walked in. I smiled and tapped the bed, gesturing for her to sit down. For the past few days, Katniss had been following both Ivy and I around. She liked to have any conversation with us, or just liked us being around her. She's trying to get all the love she's been neglected over the years. My little girl sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows, her head turned towards me.

"What are you looking at, Dad?" she asked, nodding her head towards the piles of files.

I sighed and leaned back so that I could show them to her. She cocked her head to the side before her expression softened. "Right after you went missing; I had a private investigator look for you. I put your picture on the paper and everything, but we had no leads."

"How did you end up finding me?" Katniss asked softly. "Why did you come to District Two?"

I smiled as the memory came to mind. "I was reading the newspaper, when I saw an article of a young athlete. I saw her name, field position and picture. I knew it was you," I explained.

"What about Mom?" She asked, laying her head on my shoulder. These were the moments I would cherish forever.

"Your mother was a little skeptical," I replied. "When you went missing…it tore her heart apart. It took a little over two years before she started to act like herself again."

My little girl lowered her gaze. "There were a lot of times when I wanted my mom," she began. "I craved for her love, and that of my 'dad'. Even though we've been apart, I'm just so happy to be with you two. I missed you guys."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug, soothingly rubbing her injured arm as I gave her a kiss on top of her head. I made a promise to myself in this moment. A promise I would never break.

I would never lose my little girl again. "We missed you too, more than ever."

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

I had an arm wrapped around Katniss's waist as we made our way to the movie theater. It had been almost two weeks since she got out of the hospital, and she was still a little weak. Just yesterday she had finally come through and talked to her parents. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be for her to grow an attachment to them, right away she began to call them 'mom' and 'dad'. She was still very weak from the surgery so it took some convincing from me to get her parents to let me take her out.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "You're not cold or anything?"

She chuckled at that shaking her head. "I'm fine, Cato," my girlfriend reassured. "I have a tank top, a long sleeve, and your letter-man jacket. I'm not cold."

I smiled and kissed her temple before she rested her head on my shoulder. We reached the movie booth and glanced at the movie titles. "Which one do you want to watch?"

"I don't like horror movies," she replied.

"Yeah, but then I get to hold you close and you get an excuse to snuggle into my chest." I smirked, winking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and disregarded my statement, causing me to chuckle. "How about…The Vow?"

I raised a brow. "I didn't know you were the romantic type?" I teased. She grumbled loudly and I laughed before buying two tickets to the movie she wanted to watch.

From the corner of my eye I noticed a man selling roses. I asked Katniss to stay put, making sure she wouldn't fall or anything, while I went to get something. I walked up to the rose man and bought a rose. I brought it over to my awaiting angel, she smiled broadly and took it as I held it to her. She smelled the red beauty and grinned cheekily at me.

"You really do like roses don't you?"

I shrugged and smiled, I put an arm around her shoulders and took the rose from her hands to look at it.

"My father and I had a 'man-to-man' talk a day or so before the accident," I began, smiling at the memory. "He cut a rose from the garden and showed it to me. He told me that one day I would be lucky enough to have one girl to call my own, he told me she would make me feel like the luckiest man alive, and that I should always remain a gentleman to my one and only. He said that I should never hit her, not even with a petal of a rose. My father and I both believe that it doesn't make you a man to hit a woman, but the love you show to her that does." I ended, averting my eyes from the petals of the rose and to my beautiful Katniss.

I could see her eyes water and I pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head. She held me tightly with her free arm, and I could tell she was crying. I soothingly rubbed her back till she pulled away, letting out a small laugh while wiping away her tears.

"Look at this, you made me cry, you dork." She shoved me lightly and I laughed.

"Has my girlfriend gone soft? Better not tell the team." I joked, causing her to scrunch her nose.

"I'm only ever soft around you." She said shyly.

I chuckled and took her hand, pulling her to me and wrapping my arm around her while keeping our hands together.

"And I only ever around you, the guys give me shit about it all the time." I admitted with a small laugh, handing her back the rose.

She looked up at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really, but I know they're only jealous they don't have a girlfriend as beautiful, loving, caring, tough, smart, and just all around amazing as you."

Katniss blushed and looked down, I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked changing the conversation, she nodded and rested her head on my bicep, for that's how much taller I was than she. I grabbed large popcorn and a drink before going into our designated theater.

The movie was pretty good if you ask me, considering I'm a guy and it was a chick flic. Katniss seemed to be interested in it the entire time. I had to admit, I did wince a little in the car crash scene, holding her closer to me. It reminded me too much of just a few weeks ago when she was fighting for her life, I had almost lost her. She looked up, her expression soft and she leaned against my chest, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I kissed the top of her head to assure her I was alright.

Right after it finished I drove her home, where her parents were waiting for her. It was a little past midnight, and the night breeze had made its appearance. I opened her side of the car for her and I made sure she was warm and pulled my giant letter-man jacket tighter around her body before.

"What a gentleman," Katniss complimented taking my hand. I simply laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist again. Both John and Ivy smiled at us as we stood in the porch.

"Honey, I need to tell you something," she whispered to her husband dragging him away. He gave her a confused look, making both my girlfriend and me laugh.

"Just tell me lat-"

"No, now." She said, winking at Katniss and I before pulling him inside the house completely.

Katniss and I chuckled, watching as her mother closed the door. "Good night," I whispered, caressing her cheek. She made a move to take off the jacket but I held my hand up. "You can keep it, don't most girlfriends take their boyfriends sweatshirts?"

She chuckled and shrugged, "I guess so."

"Besides," I started, kissing her nose. "You look absolutely adorable in it."

Katniss blushed slightly and went on her tiptoes to kiss me. I smiled against her soft lips, tenderly kissing her back, and we stood that way for who knows how long. Once we pulled apart, I rested my forehead against hers and kept giving her small tender kisses.

"I love you," I whispered.

She smiled softly, making my heart soar, and placed a hand against my cheek; electrifying gray colliding with regular old blue "I love you too," Katniss replied, giving me another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you love, love, love it?<strong>

**Don't forget to review your thoughts, follow, and favorite!**

**Each comment I get makes my day, they always make me smile and I absolutely love to read what y'all think of the story! Thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts for me! **


	33. Chapter 33

Ivy's POV

My daughter and I were in her room, watching a movie. She wanted to stay in for the day and we were waiting for my husband to come home. It had been a month since this whole ordeal. Her arm would remain in a sling for another month or so since her collar bone was healing rather quickly. She still felt a little pain here and there but most of her injuries were gone. I had a few medical files in my lap, while Katniss had her head against my shoulder. I put the files on the night stand and kissed her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied sitting up. I repeated the question and she sighed. "I guess everything that's happened."

I frowned. "Everything is going to be alright now," I reminded her gently. "Your father and I are going to keep you safe. Not only us two, Madge, Mags, and Cato too."

She nodded absently. "I don't want to see the therapist," Katniss whispered. "I don't want to talk about what happened."

I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "I know it's hard," I began softly. "But you can't keep this inside you. You have to talk about it, sweetie. It's for your own good."

She sighed and nodded. I knew she wasn't happy about going to therapy but she hadn't mentioned anything till now, probably due to the fact she'd be starting tomorrow. I smiled at her and rubbed her arm soothingly just as my husband came in.

"How are my girls?" he asked.

Katniss smiled and sat up to hug him. John held her tightly in his arms and kept an arm wrapped around her as we watched the movie together. My daughter snuggled closer to him and I smiled, patting her leg.

"So, what have you been doing today?" He asked, looking down at our daughter.

"I had to go to school and take all the tests I missed," Katniss grumbled.

He raised a brow and his fatherly instincts kicked in. "I hope you passed them all."

Our little girl grinned. "I did. Well, except for maybe Government," she replied, scrunching her nose up in distaste. "I hate that class."

"Just like your father," I teased.

My husband grumbled loudly, earning a chuckle from Katniss and I. He gave her a mischievous smile before surprising her and tickling her, I laughed and instantly joined him.

"Dad!" she cried laughing. "Mom! Stop!"

We laughed and held her tightly against the both of us. Ever since Katniss forgave the both of us and accepted us as her parents there was one thing I'd noticed; she liked to be held in any way. She craved the love and care she'd been neglected all those years. Mags, Madge and Cato had done the best they could, but the love she had always wanted was that of her parents.

She settled in between us, making me smile. I reached over and opened a drawer, taking out the stuffed football she held at night. John covered her in a blanket and soon enough she was out, snuggled up to the both of us with a tiny smile on her lips. My baby girl enjoyed having both my husband and I next to her, and we were with her as often as we could. Mags came to visit a few times and she was happy for it, but she grew attached to us fairly quickly.

I kissed the top of her head as she slept. "Good night honey." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I really didn't want to go to therapy. I didn't want to talk about what happened. I wanted to forget that, make it part of my past that I never planned to remember. Cato hadn't gone to school today to go with me to the therapist. I insisted that I was fine, and that he didn't need to come, but in reality I wanted him to be there with me. Mom and Dad were also going to go. We walked inside the office and they asked us to take a seat while they informed the therapist that I had arrived. My leg bounced up and down from my seemingly endless nerves.

"Katniss?" the secretary called. I looked over to her. "Finnick is ready to see you."

I nodded but didn't make a move to get up. My mom gently coaxed me to stand but I shook my head, burying my face onto her shoulder. I didn't cry. I wasn't going to cry, not in front of them. Cato took my hand and I calmed slightly, he helped my parents make me stand.

"It's alright Katniss," he told me gently. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't want to go in," I replied my voice slightly cracking as I hid in his shoulder.

His expression softened and he looked over to my parents. "Can I go in with her?" They shared a look and slowly nodded. I relaxed a little after that and went inside the room to meet my therapist.

* * *

><p>Finnick's POV<p>

I had looked over Katniss's file a few days before our first meeting. My mother, Mags, had been her caretaker and she filled me in on the abuse that had gone on at home. I questioned why she remained silent and she explained that Snow had threatened to kill Katniss if she took a single step out of line. At first my mother didn't think he was capable of anything so serious, until he broke the girl's arm. After that she knew exactly how far he was willing to go.

The file showed the medical history she had, and her admittance at the hospital a month ago. It also semi explained how Snow had kidnapped Katniss as a child and posed as her father for seventeen years. Her biological parents, John and Ivy, had requested my expertise to help their daughter deal with all the traumatic events she had suffered. She walked into my office and I raised a brow when I saw a male around her age come in as well.

"You will have to leave us alone," I informed him. The girl visibly tensed and so did he, she hid her face in his chest and he pulled her closer to him. It was obvious these two were more than close, boyfriend girlfriend in love I presumed...

He hesitated for a moment, debating whether to really leave the room or not. "I'll be right outside if you need me, don't worry." He whispered gently, placing a tender kiss on her forehead and taking one last look at me before exiting the room slowly.

"Take a seat," I instructed going back to my chair. "Is that your boyfriend?"

She nodded once, staying completely silent. Though I noticed she had a tiny smile on her face as he was mentioned, but I could tell this girl wasn't going to talk and I sighed. Unfortunately I had had many patients like her before, who refused to speak. For this job, you had to have a thick skin, be able to sometimes push them a little too much until they snapped. Usually that's when they would speak.

"I read your file," I informed her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

Katniss clenched her jaw and furrowed her brow before shaking her head, I leaned forward. "It's okay to be scared, you know."

"I'm not afraid," she replied through her clenched teeth.

"Katniss, you've been through a lot. It's a natural effect to be scared. To fear something; to fear all of this that happened, happening again. You're afraid of Snow, aren't you?" She didn't reply. "Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" the teen snapped before getting up and subsequently leaving. I sighed, Katniss was going to be a bit difficult in the upcoming weeks...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you BG-13 and Speedy08!**

**If anyone has any requests for something to add to the next chapter or anything, I may look into using them! Just PM or leave in comments!**

**Response to reviews: **

**Savannah mariyah: Thanks**

**iluviggyhesthebest: I have to ask, what exactly does your username mean? lol**

**Cinna's Bird: Thank you for the PM and I hope you enjoy! And your review made me laugh, I may have to go back and add that scene!**

**blowofsmoke: Well thank you for being polite, and I'm sorry you aren't enjoying the story. Thank you for the feedback, and also thank you for not being a jackass in the review, I've had a few of those and they aren't the best... This review was actually very nice, even if it was a critique. I will definitely take your advice and see if I can make any changes. But if you aren't enjoying, then you don't have to keep reading! I mean, I hope the story is entertaining, if it isn't then why do I have a lot of viewers? Thank you for the insightful review, and again I'm sorry you haven't enjoyed the story, I hope you continue to read my others though and maybe enjoy them more than this one!**

**MakorraLoverAllTheWay: Thank you, but 'blowofsmoke' did have a point. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I appreciate it though!**

**the scout12: She speaks soon, just keep reading.**

* * *

><p>Mags' POV<p>

Ivy called me shortly after Katniss and her arrived home. Finnick had…pushed her, you can say. I had a word with him, and explained that he would have to be more patient with Katniss. She could be a bit difficult at times but I knew she would be able to overcome all of this. I knocked on the door of her room before coming inside. She was on her side, eyes closed. I smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"You may be able to fool your parents with that," I began. "But not me." The teenager sighed and opened her eyes before sitting up. She pretended to fix the sling, her gaze not meeting mine. I placed a hand on her thigh. "Your mother called. Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as those stupid therapy sessions are canceled," Katniss muttered.

I sighed heavily. "It's for your own good."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't need to talk about what happened," she snapped. "I want to forget about it all, start all over. Why doesn't anybody understand that? I swear sometimes I feel like all of y'all are against me!"

"We do understand, and we are definitely not against you Katniss. We love you, and we are only doing what's best." I countered. "But you can't start all over again without letting go of your past. You need to let it all out."

"I'm not going to cry," she responded. "Crying is for the weak. I'm not weak."

"No, it's not," I countered. "It's a sign we're alive. When you're born, you cry to show us you have life in you. It's not a sign of weakness."

The girl took in my words before looking away. "I don't want to go back," she whispered.

I moved closer to her and placed a hand on her face. "You need to try," I insisted. "Do it for your parents, for your friends, for me, but most importantly, for you."

She sighed heavily and slowly nodded. "I'll go, but I'm not promising anything."

I smiled, it was a start with this hardheaded mule that I care so much for. "There was something my husband used to say when someone was feeling upset."

"What was that?" Katniss asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

It was Thursday and I knew what that meant: seeing the therapist for 6th period instead of going to football practice. The season was almost over, and for some reason here the seasons run much later than in other schools. It's almost the middle of January and we are still playing, even with the little snow flurries. To be honest, I was still a little frustrated about having the sling and not being able to play, though my Mom and Dad started giving me physical therapy at home. My dad would give me a football and make me hold it while he straightened my arm. It still hurt to move my arm around due to the injury to my collarbone but it wasn't too bad.

Mako wouldn't be able to go with me today since he had to work. I told my parents I didn't want to go but they wouldn't have it. I was a little surprised though when my Mom told me I could take Lady with me for today. I hugged my dog tightly with my arm and laughed when she licked my face.

I went inside Finnick's office and he raised a brow at my pet but didn't say a word. I sat down and planned to do what I did twice a week: nothing.

"How are you today, Katniss?" he asked, I shrugged. "How about a sugar cube?" He asked, offering me one. **(For you Cinna's bird ;) )**

I lifted my head and gave him an incredulous look. What the hell kind of therapist offers freaking horse food to his patients?

He sighed, "I guess not." He muttered before looking at the ball of fur sitting patiently next to me. "May I see your dog?"

I nodded and let go of the leash. Finnick called Lady and my dog happily trotted over to him, wagging her tail as he scratched behind the ears. That was her weakness and she immediately let out a sound of approval. I rolled my eyes. That dog could be a pushover sometimes. He ended up giving her the sugar cube and I snorted.

Finnick suddenly frowned and looked up to me. "She was a couple of scars," he noted. "How did she get them?"

I looked over at Lady, whose gaze was now fixed on me. Her big brown eyes met my blue and somehow I got the feeling she was asking me to talk to him. It was almost like she was telling me it would be alright. I inwardly sighed. Now I knew I was losing it.

"It was soon after I took her in. My dad-I mean, Snow, was beating me," I began quietly, not shifting my gaze off Lady. Her eyes urged me to continue. "She was only trying to defend me. He didn't like that. So he turned his attention to her. She was whimpering and I-" I had to stop. I remembered that day so clearly. She was whimpering and whining and I had tried to stop him. But he had simply pushed me aside and continued his assault on my friend.

"She was hurt really bad..." I continued after a moment. "If Mags hadn't driven us to the vet..."

He nodded. "Did he beat you often?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "I never understood why," I answered my voice cracking as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I always thought that he hated me because my mother had left. But it was all a lie. He didn't love me because I was the reminder of what could never be. I was the daughter of the woman he loved and the man he hated. I hated myself for so many years…and I wondered what I could've done differently to make her stay or to make him accept me. Eventually though, I started hoping he'd beat me to death…I didn't want to live to suffer another day."

I wasn't sure when Finnick had moved but before I knew it he was sitting next to me, a gentle hand on my shoulder. I continued to sob and Lady licked my hand, her brown eyes soft as if she understood what was happening and she was proud that I'd opened up. I bent down and picked her up, hugging her to my chest.

"It wasn't your fault," the therapist reassured. "It was him, and only him. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Review your thoughts!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Madge's POV

I was way over my head with all this. I mean really, I didn't think this much paperwork existed! But I guess that's what came with a company as big as my father's... Mine now, I guess. At least in two more weeks it would be. My father had taught me everything there was to know about the company and I'd helped come up with a lot of the newer ideas. And I had plenty more.

But even that wouldn't be enough to lift my father's business out of the gutter, I wasn't that optimistic. But I would keep this empire afloat.

My thoughts were interrupted when the intercom buzzed. "Ms. Undersee, you have a visitor."

I sighed. "Send them up." I was expecting some stuffy CEO's and lawyers to be coming by today to square away some last minute details. Sounds fun, right?

I didn't look up when I heard the door open, still trying to read through some of the documents. So I was a little surprised when the voice I heard was not that of an uptight businessman. "We'll don't you look all professional, Madge."

I looked up and smiled at the sight that greeted me. Katniss was standing in the doorway, her head peeking out from behind the door. "By all means come on in," I replied, waving her in and leaning back in my chair. I could use a distraction.

She stepped into the office and my eyes went straight to her arm, still wrapped up and hanging in a sling. She must have noticed me staring because as she sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk she said, "Mom wants to make sure I don't hurt my collarbone; let it fully heal." I noticed how she smiled when she said 'mom' and I couldn't help but feel happy for her. She finally had the family she always yearned for.

Then something shifted in her gaze and she leaned forward, her eyes meeting mine. "Look, I uh...I'm sorry about your dad."

I sighed, I'd been expecting this. I shook my head. "Nothing we can do about it. He's in jail where he belongs and-"

"Madge." I stopped mid sentence and saw her still staring at me, her sapphire eyes sympathetic. "You've always been there for me, through thick and thin. Now it's my turn to tell you what you've told me numerous times." She paused. "You don't have to act like this doesn't bother you. You don't have to act, not for me."

The room was silent for the longest time. This was new, this sudden role reversal. Katniss stood and dragged her chair around the desk and sat down in front of me. "I know that you want to hate him. I know that you want to just forget about him. And I also know that, despite what he did, you still love him."

I couldn't help but stare at my best friend. She saw my expression and rolled her eyes. "I've been spending way too much time in therapy with Mags' son. I think he's starting to rub off on me, I've even been asking my mom to buy sugar cubes at the store now."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was a weak laugh because despite everything, all the bullshit that had been going on, Katniss was right. I still loved my dad. I felt a tear escape before more followed suit. Next thing I knew Katniss' good arm was wrapped around my neck and I was crying on her shoulder.

I only allowed that for a moment before I pulled away and wiped my face clean of any tears. I had a meeting in a few minutes, and I couldn't look like I'd been crying.

I felt a change of subject was in order. "So how are you settling in with your parents?" I asked.

I saw her smile return. "Just fine. I like it there. I feel safe. Loved. It's so...different. I mean, I know you and Cato love me but the love of a parents is... different and amazing." That simple admittance made my heart ache for my friend and surrogate sister.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around to check on you," I said, placing my hand on hers.

She shrugged but didn't pull her hand away. "You've been busy. And it's not like you need to guard me every second of every day anymore. Now I have Mom, Dad, Cato and Mags to take care of me."

I smiled before the intercom buzzed again. I sighed and looked over to Katniss. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to go to."

My best friend chuckled and rose from her seat. "You sound excited," she teased walking towards the door. She stopped and turned to look at me before going out. "Visit me some time?" she added.

I nodded. "I'll make the date right now."

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Katniss seemed a lot happier than usual tonight. We were in her room, laying on the bed under the covers. She had taken off the sling, but made sure not to move her arm too briskly. Her parents allowed me to sleep over once a week, with the door open of course; a request of John. I had an arm wrapped around her waist, her head tucked under my chin while she laid slightly on her side. She draped her injured arm over my chest and closed her eyes, a soft smile stuck on her kissable lips.

"Why are you so happy today?" I teased, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Can't I be happy?" she asked raising a brow.

I chuckled and gave her a quick chaste kiss. "Of course, but I can't help but wonder."

She sighed. "I saw Madge today," my girlfriend finally said. "I missed her."

"I'm glad you had a chance to see her," I replied, rubbing my chin along the top of her head soothingly. "How is she?"

"She misses her dad, but I think she'll be okay."

I nodded absently and she snuggled closer, even if it was next to impossible since we were already as close as we could be. I stifled a laugh as I continued to rub her back.

"Katniss?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of marriage?" I asked, of course I'm not thinking of proposing while the two of us are still only juniors in high school, but for future reference.

She begins to rub her hand along my chest and stomach absentmindedly. "I love the idea, with the right person of course."

I nodded, "So, down the road a few years, you would be open to the idea?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, but she soon spoke up. "Cato, I love you and you love me. So I think you know my answer to that question."

I smiled and nodded, I continued rubbing her back and before long she was fast asleep, her light snores filling up the quiet room. Her mother and father came in to check up on the both of us eventually, just before I started to dose off as well. Ivy gently picked up her arm while examining Katniss' collarbone. She stirred but didn't awaken when her parents gave her a good night kiss.

"How's her collarbone?" I asked quietly, pulling my head back just enough to look at her sleeping face.

"It's healing properly, almost fully healed actually," Ivy replied. "She's going to be fine."

"It's late, you should sleep," her husband added stiffly before leaving; opening the door much wider than before.

I chuckled at his antics before looking back down at Katniss. "Good night, love," I whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I've been on vacation with little to no wifi! Here's an update for now, and hopefully I'll have another tomorrow!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Katniss' POV

If I was being honest with myself I was nervous. I hadn't seen Thread for months, and I didn't remember much about the day Snow had nearly beaten me to death. Cato had painfully told me that Madge had found out that he knew about the abuse, and had a hand in kidnapping me when I was a baby. I say painfully because it's hard for him to talk about that day at all, it's hard for all of us. But as much as I was nervous, I wanted to surprise my best friend. She had done so much for me, and I wanted to make it up to her. So I walked into the prison to visit one of the biggest assholes in my life, who also happened to be Madge's father.

"What do you want?" Thread growled lowly. He hadn't received a single visitor since he had been thrown into jail. His daughter refused to see him, and when he entered the visiting area, I knew he had hoped it was her.

"Hello, Mr. Undersee," I greeted ignoring his glare. "I came to talk to you."

"What can you and I possibly talk about, child?"

"Your daughter."

He stiffened at that and I leaned forward. "Look, I know you hate me, and quite frankly I'm not all that fond of you either, but Madge's birthday is coming up and I want to get her something that has meaning, something she would like."

"Aren't you her best friend?" he asked bitterly.

"I am," I agreed. "But what do you give someone who has everything?" He shrugged and looked away. "My Mom talked to Paylor, she's going to let you spend two hours with her that day."

His head snapped towards me and his expression softened. "Why?" Thread asked. "Why would you do this?" Just like that the emotions of how he missed his daughter flooded through his eyes.

"I'm not doing it for you," I clarified. "I'm doing it for her, for everything she's done for me."

The older man sighed and nodded. "Her mother carried a locket around her neck," he began softly. I could tell he was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "The man who came inside to rob us, he tore it off her neck, broke it. I never fixed it."

He looked at me and I nodded, understanding where he was going with this. "Where can I find it?"

"There's a box, under my bed, you'll find it there. One side has a picture of the three of us. The other is empty," the man informed me. "Perhaps you should add a picture of you and her on the other side."

I smiled at him and placed a hand over his. "You would be proud of her," I said. "She's keeping the company running and doing well in school, with almost perfect marks I might add."

He nodded again but remained silent. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. I got up from my seat, figuring this conversation was over. I made it to the door when his voice stopped me. I turned around to see him simply staring at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

It was my birthday today, to put it plainly. Katniss had stayed up and sent me a midnight 'happy birthday' text. I chuckled and thanked her for remembering. She told me to meet her at a restaurant in the city at 3 o'clock. I frowned, because I knew she hated that place, it was a bit fancy for her liking. She told me she had saved a private booth for the both of us.

When it came close to three I dressed up and headed over, parking the car and going inside. The waiter took me to the back and I stopped in my tracks when I saw a very familiar person that was most definitely not my best friend.

"Dad?" I asked.

He smiled and stood up, gesturing the waiter away. I made a move to leave but he caught my arm and shook his head. "Please, don't go."

I looked away. Katniss knew I didn't want to see my father. She knew I hadn't even gone to visit him since he had been in jail. But she also knew I missed him, and I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. She had done all of this for me.

"It was Katniss, wasn't it?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "I was wrong about her," my father replied. "She's a great friend. I'm grateful to her because of that."

I nodded and he led me back to the table. He informed me that he had two hours with me, but I didn't let it bother me, he was here with me for that time, and I couldn't help being happy for it. The man that sat in front of me was the man I had loved as a child, not the monster Snow had made him into. He asked me out for a dance and I laughed as he told me how much I used to dance with him as a child.

All too soon the time was up and a guard appeared handcuffs ready. My expression saddened and my father lifted up my chin so I could look at him before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm very proud of you," he said.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I blinked away the tears as I appreciated the embrace. "I love you, Dad," I whispered before the guard took him. My phone vibrated and I checked to see who it was.

'_One more gift left. Meet me at your house'-Katniss_

I chuckled and left the restaurant, hopping into my car and driving home. When I got there, I found a note at the door that read "backyard." I frowned but shrugged, following the directions my younger friend had left. When I got to the back I smiled when I saw her lying down looking up at the sky which was already darkening, a few stars already making an appearance. I went over to her and lay besides her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Katniss whispered. "But I was afraid that-"

"I wouldn't go," I finished for her. "I know. Thank you, that meant the world to me, Katniss."

She smiled before pulling something out of her pocket, sitting up. I sat up with her and she handed over a small box.

"Your dad told me about it, and I thought I'd give it to you. I mean I didn't know what to get someone who has everything," my best friend said.

I opened the box and gasped.

It was my mother's locket.

I hadn't seen it since she died, and I always wondered what had happened to it. I opened it and on the left side there was a picture of my mother, father and me when I was eight. On the right there was one of Katniss and I from not too long ago. I looked up at her as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Thank you again," I whispered as I pulled her into an embrace. "For everything." She hugged me back tightly and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday Madge," was all Katniss said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was centered around Madge, but whatever! Thank you Speedy08 and BG-13 for letting me use this story line!<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	37. Chapter 37

**VERY IMPORTANT: There is a HUGE time lapse here, a whole year. Where we left off was the end of the football season, right after Christmas, and now we are a year later after graduation!**

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

A year passed fairly quickly. We didn't get to the finals the year I was injured but the year after we won first place in at least three different leagues, breaking records for HHS. Cato and I were awarded MVP awards and I received a lot of media attention due to me being the first female to be in a football team, not to mention the first to lead the team to an undefeated record in over thirty years.

Cato, Madge, and I graduated right on time. My parents threw this big graduation party for all of us at our place. I didn't really have a lot of friends but I did invite the whole football team and stuff. Madge just took her boyfriend, Marvel, and Cato brought over Brutus and Peeta, who would hopefully be graduating the year after.

One thing I remember clearly as if it was yesterday, was the day that my parents threw me a birthday party. Cato had taken me out all day and when we arrived home, he placed his hands on my face, covering my eyes. I raised a brow at this and he chuckled.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I sighed and let him guide me inside with little argument. When he opened the door he pulled his hands away and my mouth slightly dropped. The entire place was decorated with balloons, and all sorts of decoration.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled.

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

I could tell my little was surprised by the look she had on her face. Cato had known about the surprise birthday party my husband and I had wanted to throw her, so he helped by keeping her away most of the day. She walked in to find all her friends and family gathered around to say a big Happy Birthday to her. She looked over to me and gave me a confused look. I frowned, I knew what she was thinking. Madge had explained this to me before.

"Today isn't my birthday," Katniss said slowly. "It's September 24."

John and I shook our heads after sharing a sad look. It made sense that Snow would change her birthday to make it harder to locate her, though he did keep her name. "No, your birthday is today," I told her gently. "You were born on Christmas Eve."

Our baby girl gave me a confused look before slowly nodding, as if accepting the fact Snow lied. I knew it would be a hard change for her, but I had waited nearly eighteen years to celebrate her birthday.

"Come here, kiddo," John called wrapping an arm around her. "See those boxes? Those are all our gifts."  
>Her mouth dropped before looking at the both of us.<p>

"Those are a lot of gifts."

My expression slightly saddened. "It's a gift for every year," I whispered.

Katniss smiled and went over to hug me. She took a box and sat on the floor before opening it. It was a baby toy, a train that lit up and played a lullaby. I saw her smile broaden at this before taking another, and then another. Her face lit up every time she opened a gift.

I averted my gaze to the others in the room, and I noticed everyone was smiling at her and her perfect smile. Madge and Cato especially, they both looked just as happy as she. Cato's eyes shined with a love so deep, and Madge's eyes shined with a sisterly love and a bond stronger than I've seen with blood sisters. It was as if watching her so cheerful was their own gift. They both loved her more than anything, everyone in this room loved her. I looked back at my baby girl when Johns arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.

Finally she opened the last one and I saw her father smile. I chuckled, we had both picked out the gift as usual, but it had been his idea this time. He had a jersey designed from the team he used to play for, putting their number on the back and our daughter's name. Katniss's face lit up when she took the jersey out of the box.

"Mom! Dad! This is awesome!" she cried looking over at us. We smiled and she got up, running over to us and hugging us. John and I held her close to us, as close as possible without squishing her. "I've never had a birthday party before," our daughter admitted. "I mean Mags, Madge, and Cato would take me out, and I appreciate it. I always did have a great time with them, but something was missing. Now I know what was, you guys... And now that I have you here, this is my best birthday ever."

I placed a hand against her cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled and called Madge and Cato over to her. "You think you guys can help me put all this in my room?" she asked putting the jersey on that completely engulfed her figure. Cato chuckled and pulled her to his side.

"This jersey fits you even bigger than my own." I overheard him say. Katniss giggled and kissed his cheek. "You look beautiful, hot as well." He whispers with his lips against her temple before pressing a kiss to it and pulling back. She smiled softly at him and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

John stopped her on the way to her room, looking how the jersey looked at her. "Maybe one day you'll play for this team," he told her with a smile. "Using your old man's number."

Katniss smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope so."

For the rest of the evening, we all had dinner, and my daughter got a chance to cut her own cake. Madge and Cato both pushed her head onto the cake, which surprisingly she enjoyed. John and I spread some icing on her face after too, making her laugh. After that, when she went to the kitchen to clean up, Cato followed her and basically kissed the cake off her face. My husband and I walked in to, much to his dislike, see them making out. Very passionately I might add. He walked out without a word to them, me following. And the two love birds didn't even know, they were too caught up in each other. I just laughed at John and his anger, they're two kids in love. What are we to expect?

Around ten, everyone started to leave. Cato, Peeta, and Brutus were going back to their home to have a small celebration of their own while Madge and Mags agreed to stay with us.

My daughter disappeared not long after and I went around the house, frantically looking for her. I checked her room lastly, and smiled at the sight that greeted me. My little girl was on the bed sound asleep, all the toys around her, including the football plush and Cato's teddy bear. They each got a special spot in each of her arms, being held close to her heart.

John, Mags, and Madge came inside as I covered her up and smiled as well. I caressed her cheek and the two women left my husband and I alone with our daughter. John planted soft kiss on her forehead and I kissed her cheek.

"Mom, Dad," she muttered opening her eyes. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"Shh," my husband soothed. "Go to sleep."

"I left my gift at Cato's place. I need to go get it."

I gently pushed her back down and caressed her cheek as I covered her with a blanket again. "The greatest gift of all is having you back safe at home, where you belong." My daughter smiled and snuggled closer to me, instantaneously falling asleep again.

"Happy Birthday," we whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but I felt as if you guys weren't really all that into the story anymore... I know it's no reason not to update, but I was also more than busy with school and sports. So I didn't have time to update.<strong>

**I hope to update tomorrow afternoon! **

**Please follow, favorite, and leave a review!**


	38. Chapter 38

John's POV

I was in the kitchen making myself a sandwich when Katniss walked into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Her and Cato decided to wait a year for college, he didn't have the money right now and Katniss refused to go anywhere without him. She wanted them to experience every year together and he agreed. Although I know both of their top college's is Alabama, one of the best football colleges around. And better yet they can stay at home, for it's only a ten minute drive to campus. The school has basically already accepted the two of them, since Katniss and Cato were each the best, by far, on the Hunger High team.

Katniss' many trophies for the team were placed above the fireplace for us to show off, the picture of her and the team while she was holding the state championship trophy placed in the middle of the four trophies as well. The actual state trophy is back at the high school, she let the coach keep it. In the picture, Katniss is atop Cato's shoulders with the trophy in her hands. She's holding it proudly above her head, the team all around her cheering loudly. Cato's hands are placed on her thighs, keeping her steady and every player is smiling as if they just won the lottery.

I shook my head and went back to my sandwich. It was Saturday morning and she had slept in, a little more than usual I might add. Ivy had gone out to do some grocery shopping so it was just me in and her. I raised a brow when I noticed she was wearing one of Cato' shirts that only came down to her thighs. It was one of her favorite shirts to sleep in, being 'super comfy and soft' in her words.

She had tights on underneath, but I still wasn't too happy about her dressing like that over at his house. I was a teenage guy in love once, and even if I know Cato respects Katniss, every boy is going to be more than attracted to their girlfriend and each teenage guy has raging hormones. I was to Ivy, there wasn't a moment I didn't think of, well, you know... The only thing that kept me okay with this, was that I know Cato respects Katniss and is a trustworthy young man, and he won't do anything she doesn't want. Also the fact that Brutus reassured me me he kept an eye on the both of them. I like Cato, don't get me wrong. He's a great guy and he's good to my little girl, but that doesn't mean I have to like all the PDA between him and Katniss.

Katniss trailed into the kitchen with sleep filled eyes.

"Morning," I greeted giving her a kiss on her head.

Katniss laughed and went on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Morning Dad," she replied. "Care to share?" she added looking at the sandwich.

I gave her a nod and cut the sandwich in half when I took a seat on the table, handing her the plate. She washed her hands and served two glasses of orange juice before finally sitting down. We ate in silence for a bit before I spoke.

"So, um, how's Cato?" I asked, picking at my sandwich.

"He's good," she replied, munching on her food. "He's at work right now."

"Good, good... And, uh, how are you two?"

She smiled softly down at her food and took on a shy look, "We're great, he's great. I haven't been happier."

I cracked a smile, "Well, I'm glad."

"Hey, Dad," she began slowly. "What do you think about marriage?"

I started to cough, and she started to pat my back telling me to slow down. "I ate too fast," I muttered. My daughter snorted at me with joking smile and shook her head. "I think it's, uh, very valuable. Maybe when you're older, _**much**_ older, you can think about getting married." I said.

"Dad, you married mom when she was twenty." She reminded me.

"Times were different," I replied sternly yet gently. "You're eighteen."

"And a half," she reprimanded.

"Yeah, but, I mean... you don't want to _have_ to get married because you weren't, erm, careful." I said slowly and awkwardly.

"What?" she asked, confusion spread across her face.

"You know," I continued even more awkwardly than before. "There's things you have to think about if you're going to be…having sex-"

Katniss jumped off of her seat and shook her head furiously at me, as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. I got up and rubbed the back of my neck. This was going to be awkward, for lack of a better word.

"Dad, please don't have the 'talk' with me," she begged with an embarrassed groan.

"It's as embarrassing for you as it is for me," I replied trying to hide the discomfort.

"I highly doubt that," she replied, leaning against the counter. "And don't bother; Mags beat you to it, like, ten years ago."

"You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago," I countered.

Her cheeks turned even redder and she hid her face with the palms of her hands before rubbing her temples. "I'm sure things work... the same way."

I sighed and my own cheeks flushed. "Okay, so, um, you guys are taking precautions, right?" I asked, although I really hoped they were not doing anything to begin with.

"Look, just don't worry about that." She said, walking around the counter to go upstairs.

"Well I need to know it-" I said, following her.

"Oh my god," she said exasperated, turning to me with wide eyes. "Dad, I'm a virgin!"

I cringed at her tone and waved my hand dismissively at her, that was terrible. My daughter wasted no time in leaving the kitchen. "Glad we covered that," I called after her.

"Me too," Katniss muttered.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I would be spending the night at Cato's place since my parents and Madge would be heading out on a business trip. My best friend had made a couple of deals with my dad, and he was helping her get back on her feet after Thread practically ruined his own company along with Snow. Cato and I were at the park, relaxing under the tree we had gone to on our very first date, then it started to rain. He cursed under his breath, since the day had been so nice, we had decided to not take the car.

Cato quickly took off his jacket and gave it to me before helping me up. Needless to say neither of us liked the rain very much, maybe because it reminds us both too much of the night I broke down. The night I admitted everything. We began to run home, the both of us laughing at the drastic weather change. I started to run ahead of Cato, turning my head and smirking at his laughing figure. He raised a challenging brow and then began to run after me, our own mini game of tag in the pouring rain. Since the ground was so muddy though, I slipped and fell on my butt like the clutz I am. And Cato was almost instantly by my side, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me, but he was worried for me as well.

I just laughed, laughed at how embarrassing that was and how ridiculous the two of us must look. I mean it _was _funny, I was just sprinting in the pouring rain and then I fell flat on my ass. My prince charming coming to my rescue with a big fat, shit eating grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, chuckling along with me.

I go to stand up so we can continue our run to his warm and dry home, but he sweeps me off my feet mid-run. Not showing a hint of strain at doing so.

"Show off." I muttered while crossing my arms, causing him to chuckle.

"Only for you," he said cheekily, and soon we were back at his house. Completely soaked from head to toe but not a complaint to be heard.

When we reached his house, he began to take off his wet clothes, they stuck to his body, suctioning to his skin, but he managed to get them off somewhat easily. Then he stood before me in only his boxer briefs, of course my eyes landed on his muscled chest and his perfectly defined six pack. I always knew he was muscular, anyone with eyes could see that from his powerful stature and his robust arms. But seeing his abs... oh lord I think I was swooning.

He chuckled and struck a pose, making me laugh, though it sounded weird because my teeth were chattering so much. He then sobered down from his own laughter and came to help me warm up. He helped me strip down to only my bra and underwear silently, keeping as much self control as he could. I could tell he was trying not to stare at me, whether that was because he didn't want to see my scars or he didn't want to look like a pervert for stating my chest, I don't know. All I know is that even he looked shy right now.

As soon as my clothes were off though, he wasted no time in picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his room. He laid me softly on his bed and got under the covers with me, pulling me close to him as he placed a blanket over the both of us. I was quick to snuggle my face onto his chiseled chest as I continued to tremble. Somehow he was still warm, his body radiating heat and warming me instantly. He rubbed my bare back too, which definitely helped warm me up.

"My Dad would kill you if he walked in on us," I said after a while with a soft laugh. I could feel the rumbling of my boyfriend's chest as he chuckled.

"Well then, good thing, he's not here." He commented and I could practically hear the playful smirk in his voice.

"What would be your defense?" I asked, craning my neck to look up at him.

"Survival one-o-one," he replied, the smirk very much evident on his kissable lips. "Sharing body heat warms you up faster."

I could feel myself blush again as his lips made contact with mine. I mimicked his actions and he deepened the kiss, the taste of his lips permanently implanted in my memory. He flipped us over so that he was hovering over me, his strong arms holding his powerful body on mine as not to crush me. His perfectly plump lips trailed from mine; down my jawline, and resting on every inch of my neck. Leaving smoldering hot, yet soft, open mouthed kisses all over my skin. From our endless make-out sessions throughout our relationship, he instantly found my sweet spot and began to suckle and nip, causing me to moan lowly and thread my fingers through his hair.

"You know, my dad just gave me the talk today," I murmured, he lifted his head up to look at me, his face only centimeters from mine and our breath mingling.

"Brutus has been nagging me about it to," he replied caressing my cheek. "But we both know what we want. Did you ask him about us getting married soon?"

"Well, sort of," I replied shyly. "We got distracted with that other subject."

He chuckled and his eyes looked down at my lips before quickly back at my eyes, licking his lips. "I knew you wouldn't tell him." He said with a smile

I frowned and played with his dog-tags. "I was going to, but then he started talking about how we shouldn't rush into things."

"You think we're rushing into that?" he asked worriedly.

I sighed and shook my head, pecking his lips in reassurance. "No, I don't," I replied. "I want you and you want me. That's all that matters."

"I don't only mean marriage," Cato replied softly. "I mean this," he added looking at our present situation, his eyes trailing over our almost naked bodies.

I had never been with a guy before. I mean, Cato was my first and only boyfriend. Seneca had tried to... force me into this many times, and for a while I was disgusted by it. But now, feeling his warmth against my body, the intimacy of our situation, and the love that radiated off of both our bodies, I think I reconsidered.

"No," I told him gently, capturing his lips once again and letting my hands travel over his chiseled back, creating goosebumps where my fingers trailed. "I don't."

He grinned before he attacked my lips again, his hands reaching to take off the little clothing we had left. I knew it would be a new experience for the both of us, but none of it mattered.

We loved each other, and that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Speedy08 and BG-13! <strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed, please follow, favorite, and review! I love each and every review I get and I take them each to heart.**


	39. Chapter 39

Katniss's POV

Have you ever known someone who, when they get sick, they just have to open their mouth and it just comes out. Yeah, I wasn't one of those. When I got sick every muscle in my body tensed and it felt like I was throwing up my entire stomach. Like right now. I had been sick all morning, emptying myself until there was nothing left and even then my body would go rigid and I'd dry heave. Needless to say that is anything but fun.

I could feel the sweat drenching my back and making the hair stick to my skin as I leaned over the toilet. I hadn't been this sick since the last time Snow had locked me in the freezer... When I felt like I wouldn't puke anymore I let myself lay in the floor; the smooth, cold tile feeling even more than amazing against my burning forehead. I let out of sigh of relief at the feeling.

"Katniss?" I heard my mom call.

"In the bathroom," I managed to reply, my voice raspy and dry, before letting out a groan at the soreness of my body.

Not long after my mom walked inside and I could see the panic on her face when she saw me on the floor. She knelt down next to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked frantically.

I shook my head. I was feeling like crap to be honest, but I wasn't about to say that. "I've been throwing up all morning," I groaned.

"Let's get you back in bed," she said, helping me up. I had only taken a few steps when I turned around and rushed over to the toilet again, the sick feeling returning and the nothing I had in my stomach emptying out.

My mom removed the hair from my face though nothing came out, it was just a long string of spit hanging from my bottom lip as I groaned. We stayed there for a while before she helped me up again and lay me on the bed. She went to get her medical bag before examining me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good," I replied. After she did a quick check up she frowned. "What is it?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly from the rushing pain returning to my abdomen. Being sick sucks.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she said worriedly. "You don't have a fever, you're perfectly fine."

"Then why do I feel like this?" I moaned into the pillow.

She sat on the bed next to me, rubbing circles on my back which felt soothing and relaxing. As she rubbed my sweat dripping back, the nauseated feeling through me calmed. After a moment she stopped and I turned onto my back to look at her. She looked at me wide eyed, as if she just realized something.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you late?" She asked frantically.

"I don't have work until-"

"No, Katniss! Are you late?" She asked again, her eyes searching my own.

I thought about it, counting back and…oh-oh. Oh no, no, no. That couldn't be it, right? I mean we had only- it had been that one time for crying out loud! I went through the month, and I went through my usual schedule. I recounted again and again, I felt a little dizzy. I shook my head.

I couldn't be...

"You're late, aren't you?" she asked again.

I swallowed the lump on my throat and nodded. "I need a moment," I said as I went back to the bathroom. I closed the door and thought about my present situation.

I felt dizzy, nauseated. The room was spinning and I felt my back meet the wall. It wasn't possible... but apparently it was. I ran my hands through my hair before catching a glimpse if myself in the full length mirror that sat in the corner.

I looked pale, white as a ghost, and terrified. And for good reason. I couldn't...shouldn't be anywhere near this situation at my age, but obviously there was no avoiding it. I felt like I was suffocating; trying to breath with little success as I slid down the wall till I was seated on the floor.

I placed a hand over my stomach and clenched the material of my shirt between my fingers. I was terrified, more than terrified to be exact. That word couldn't even cover the emotions running through my body. Snow was still roaming the streets. If he got his hands on me...there would be no stopping him from killing me...and/or the baby.

"Katniss?" my mom called again, knocking on the door.

"Come in," I managed to choke out.

She came inside and sat next to me, pulling me close to her and I held tightly onto her. I didn't know what to do and I was so scared, I needed my mom right now. And for the first time in my life, when I needed her she was there. She rubbed my back again and I relaxed slightly. After a long while, she pulled back and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You're going to be a mom, sweetie," she said. I was sort of surprised by the slight smile on her face. I hadn't expected her to be so...okay with this. "A mom, and I know you'll be great."

I managed to give her a smile and she pulled me into another embrace. I was scared, I really was. But part of me was happy for the growing life inside me, though the other part was worried as hell. I knew one thing for sure; I knew I had to protect him or her no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV<p>

My daughter was going to be a mom.

My baby was soon going to have a baby of her own. I had to admit I was a bit surprised by this, but nonetheless happy. I was going to be grandmother, and John a grandfather! The title made me feel a bit old but I just couldn't wait till the little bundle was born, it had been a long time since I had been around children, and part of me longed for holding a baby, like I once did Katniss, though she was taken from me. This brought to mind the next thought; Snow.

I knew he wouldn't stop in his mission of tormenting my daughter. I knew I had to protect her. John and I had to protect her, we always would.

Katniss had her head on my lap as I leaned against the bed frame, a blanket over her. She was clutching her football pillow and stuffed bear tightly in her grasp, the bear resting under her chin and the pillow held close to her side. Gently I ran my hand though her hair, thinking about the future that awaited us.

John would be…upset, you can say. But I knew he would be as excited for the baby as I was, and I also knew he would think about how we had to keep her safe from that monster's grasp. I watched as she slept, a calm and innocent expression spread across her face. She was so young to have a child of her own, but I knew she would be great. I sighed and leaned against the wooden board, this was certainly an interesting turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Shit. Katniss is pregnant. Did anyone see that coming? New update tomorrow morning, I promise! <strong>

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you Speedy08 and BG-13! **

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

Katniss was acting off. That was the only way to put it. She had called me earlier and asked if she could come over. Of course I'd told her she could, shes my best friend after all, but even over the phone there was something in her voice that led me to the conclusion something was wrong. Now she sat in my living room, her leg bouncing uncontrollably and her gaze not meeting mine.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I asked after some small talk. You could only talk about the weather and business for so long before things got silent.

She finally looked over at me and managed a nonchalant smile. "Why would you think something's wrong?" I raised my brow at her and she sighed. I didn't even have to remind her how well I knew her. She could see in my expression that she couldn't hide anything from me. "I'm freaking out, Madge," she finally said. "It's been two years! Two years and still no word on Snows arrest!"

"Kat, he can't hurt you. He's long gone, hopefully by some miracle, dead," I replied. She still looked terrified. "You know your parents aren't going to let him near you again. And neither will Cato, Mags or I."

"He got me once, Madge! He took me from them once! What will stop him from doing it again?" I hadn't seen Katniss this panicked in years. Truth be told, I was a little surprised. She had seemed perfectly content the last two years. She never mentioned Snow or even showed any concern for the subject. So why all of a sudden was she freaking out?

"Kat, what's going on?"

She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "I'm terrified of the thought of him coming back. Cause' if he does, and he gets a hold of me, it's not just my life that's on the line." She whispered, almost so quietly I didn't hear. I furrowed my brow in confusion. She moved one hand to clutch the fabric of her shirt at her stomach. "It's not just my life that he could take."

My eyes widened as I finally understood. She looked up and over at me and I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so terrified, Madge. And I have no clue what to do!" The tears were falling freely, streaming down her cheeks in a tsunami of sadness, and I moved over to sit next to her, pulling her into and embrace as she buried her head into my neck. I patted her hair and let her sob, her hot tears soaking the collar of my shirt and jacket.

"Everything is going to be okay," I soothed. "No one's going to let that monster get anywhere near you. I promise Katniss." I heard a hiccup from her and I let out a small chuckle, rubbing my hand soothingly up and down her arm. She kept her head on my shoulder but the crying lessened and lessened and then finally stopped. I knew she was scared, not for her life, but for the life she was carrying. She's already a fantastic mother.

"So, how did you…?" I asked, trailing off.

"Morning sickness," my best friend replied, making a face. "Not cool."

I chuckled again. "Have you told Cato?" I felt her shake her head. "Are you planning to?"

"I don't know how," she whispered. "We're both so young. I don't know how he'll react to the news. I mean, I'm still trying to process it myself."

"You have to tell him," I told her gently. "I'm sure he'll be happy. I mean, it's a baby we're talking about here, yours and his baby. He loves you, and you told me that he said he wanted to raise a family in the future. Why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Because it's so unexpected!" she practically yelled. "And then there's Snow. We were so irresponsible! I knew he was out there and I still…I'm putting both of their lives in danger. I can't lose either of them," she finished, the last part barely above a whisper. I could tell the thought of losing any of us, including the newly forming life, was something she'd blame herself for and the mere thought could break her. I had to put her mind at ease.

"Katniss," I said firmly. "You and the baby are going to be fine. Just make sure Cato knows." Her head turned so she could look me in the eye. "I can already picture him. He's going to be as happy as can be. Like I am."

The brunette sat up and raised a brow at me. "You're happy about this?"

"Well, I do think you're a bit young," I began carefully. "But why wouldn't I be? I mean my best friend is having a baby! And I know you'll be a great mom."

I saw her face light up at my words, some of her anxiety leaving her as she placed a hand over stomach again. The gesture itself was tender and loving and I knew I was right. "I think you'll be a great aunt too," she said with a smile. My eyes widened slightly and I felt my mouth drop slightly. She laughed at me and nodded her head, confirming it.

"Yeah, aunt. You're the only person I would want him or her to be able to call 'Aunty'." She said with a small laugh.

Slowly, I placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She still wasn't showing but I knew it wouldn't be long. And the thought of having a niece or nephew made me feel all warm inside, making me smile for this new life.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

Katniss had been acting….different all day. She asked me to go out with her and we went to the movies, but she didn't seem focused on it at all. I frowned at that, she's usually more into the movie than me... but still I said nothing. As the night continued she seemed to be even more off, wringing her hands together nervously and hardly paying attention to anything I said. When we got to my house and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

I raised a brow at that before kneeling down in front of her and placing my hand over hers, looking directly into her gray orbs. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Just talk to me."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Cato..."

I smiled softly, waiting for her to continue. She averted her gaze, biting her lip to keep back tears, but that didn't stop a sob from escaping her. I immediately pulled her to me in a hug, shushing her gently and kissing her temple.

"Don't cry, love. It's okay," I coo, rubbing my chin gently on her temple.

She took a shaky breath and pulled back, giving me a small, nervous smile. She wiped her eyes were a few years escaped and took another deep breath.

"I guess I can't really sugarcoat this, hug?" She asked with a sad laugh, I tilted my head in a questioning manner. "Cato... I'm pregnant." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

For a second everything stopped. Katniss looked at me, anxiety, nerves, and fear all spread across her face as she waited for me to say something. I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't know what to say. I mean, this was a bit unexpected.

But after a moment, I found myself smiling at the revelation. Katniss was pregnant. She was having a baby! Even better, my baby!

I felt my smile widen at my thoughts, and I picked her up and spun her around. Laughing out with joy, and she joined in after a few moments to register my emotions on the matter at hands. I gently set her down and gave her a soft kiss. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked with yet another nervous laugh, even if I assume I made my feelings pretty clear only second before.

"What is there to say?" I asked with a giant grin. "We're having a baby!"

"You're not mad?" The hesitance was clear in her voice.

I frowned. "Why would I be mad?" I asked, as if the question was ridiculous; which it was. "He's ours."

Slowly a smile appeared on her face and she relaxed. I gave her another loving kiss before bending down so that I was at level with her stomach, planting a slow and soft kiss there too. I got up and pulled her towards me as we fell onto the bed. She giggled before rolling off me so that she was laying by my side. I placed a hand over her stomach, I knew there was nothing there yet, but I could almost feel my daughter or son.

Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love my reviews so much


	41. Chapter 41

John's POV

Ivy had told me that Cato and our daughter wanted to speak to me about something. I had raised a brow at her, questioning why a talk was needed, but she didn't tell my anything. Only told me that it wasn't her place to tell me what was going on. She had made dinner and now we were sitting in the living room, our stomachs full. Katniss helped her with the pasta dish while Cato and I chatted in the game room/basement. The whole time he seemed nervous as hell, and I couldn't help but wonder why. He's never really been too to nervous around me, just very respectful.

As of now, my little girl kept wringing her hands together nervously while Cato kept an arm wrapped around her lovingly, as always. I looked over at my wife and I could see behind her casual appearance that she was nervous. Something was up. And I was about to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright," I said. "What is it? What's going on?" I asked, taking the bait of silence.

Katniss bit her lip and her boyfriend gave her a reassuring nod and soft smile.

"Dad, you remember, what we, uh, had talked about? You know about, um, well, you know?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, uh-"

"Marriage," Cato said for her. "Katniss and I want to get married. And I want to ask you for your blessing, I haven't proposed yet but... A blessing would be more than nice." He chuckled awkwardly.

My hands fisted reflexively. Why did they all of a sudden want to get married? I looked over to wife once again, but she seemed fairly interested on the floor. Something was definitely up.

"What's the rush?" I asked, my eyes narrowed dangerously. "You two are still young. Enjoy your time together."

"John, sir, you see-" He began but Katniss placed a hand over his and smiled nervously up at him and he stopped, nodding at her.

"Dad, there's something you have to know." I could swear my heart dropped. I hope it wasn't…No, she couldn't…right? "I'm pregnant."

Everyone and everything went silent. I searched for words but I couldn't say anything. My little girl…she was…she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

"When?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"It was only one time," she said quickly.

"When?" I repeated, my voice louder and angrier.

Katniss winced at my tone, but Cato held her hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling reassuringly at her and gesturing for her to continue. She sighed before saying, "The day we had the talk."

I could feel my face turn different shades of red and purple. My daughter bit her lip and lowered her gaze, shame spread across her features and I could see tears threatening to fall. My wife squeezed my hand and my expression softened. My little girl was scared of me, and that I would not tolerate. My job was to protect her, not make her hate me. I wouldn't take over the roll of a father that Snow had chosen.

"You have my blessing," I said. Then I turned to Cato who's eyes were filled with relief, "As for you, I'm going to kill you."

His eyes widened and he quickly hid behind Katniss, who was glaring at me, though I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Dad." She said with a warning.

I put my hands up innocently, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I won't let you kill my boyfriend."

I blew out a puff of air and deflated, "Fine."

Cato slowly sat back in his seat, still looking at me cautiously, ready to hide back behind Katniss if need be.

She looked up and I could see the relief my words had caused. I got up and walked up to her and she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly as I returned the embrace. She pulled away and I placed a hand on her stomach, already wondering how my grandchild would look like; if they would have their mother's eyes or their father's. Secretly I hoped he looked like my daughter and took on her and I's gray eye trait.

"Thanks Dad," she whispered.

"He makes you happy, I'll live with this. I guess you could say I'm a little excited." I whispered.

I smiled before looking over at Cato, who looked a bit nervous at me being so close, probably thinking I would strangle him, and to be honest I did want to, but he loved my daughter. He made her happy, that's all that mattered to me.

"You better take care of my little girl," I told him sternly, sticking out my hand for him to take.

"Yes sir, no questions asked." he replied with a nod and a firm shake.

Ivy went over to me and gave me a hug, rubbing my back, silently telling me how happy she was that I had taken the news…lightly you can say. I was upset. Very upset. Katniss was still a little girl to me, but she would always be my little girl. She was eighteen and a half, as she would say, and I knew she one day had to get a family of her own, even if I was upset that day would be in only a few months. I sighed again, but smiled this time. I was going to be a grandfather. I would soon hold my grandson or granddaughter in my arms, and I was happy for that.

* * *

><p>Cato's POV<p>

After telling John about Katniss and I getting married and having a baby, we retreated to her room. The conversation had exhausted her and she was curled up next to me, sleepy but awake. I had an arm wrapped around her waist, giving her soft kisses every now and then. Just enjoying each other's company. She let out a sigh and I looked at her with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked, brushing some hair gently from her face.

My girlfriend shook her head and snuggled closer to me. "Nothing."

I knew that was a lie. She couldn't even look at me and she couldn't stay still. Fidgeting every so often.

"Katniss, I'm here, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I'm just thinking about Snow..." She replied, the last word barely above a whisper.

I frowned, holding her closer to me as she fisted my shirt in between her fingers. "What if he comes back? What if he does something? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you or our baby."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you, or the baby," I told her gently. "We're all going to be fine. Don't stress yourself over that. He's not coming back, you're safe." I reassured.

"No, you don't understand Cato!" she snapped, sitting up while running her fingers through her hair. "It's not just my life anymore. It's not just me he can hurt! It's our baby we're talking about here!"

"I know," I replied calmly, sitting up as well and placing my hands on her shoulder, rubbing them slightly. "But we haven't heard anything from him for two years. He's long gone Katniss, he isn't going to hurt you or the baby," I added pulling her towards me again and kissing her forehead tenderly. She complied and placed her head under the crook of my neck, hanging on tightly to my shirt while I gently rubbed my cheek along her head soothingly. I rubbed her back as well, and assured her everything was going to be okay.

"I won't let him hurt you, Katniss," I told her. "I won't let him, I promise."

She nodded and lay back down with me. I covered her up with a blanket and she hugged her stomach protectively. Soon enough she was out and I lay awake, my head on my hand, my elbow bent and propped up on the pillow. I was running my fingers through her hair as she slept soundly, unconsciously rubbing her tummy. I placed a hand over hers and gently lifted it, placing my lips against it tenderly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," I repeated with a whisper, interlacing our fingers as she lightly snored away. "I won't let him hurt either of you," I added kissing her temple softly before I snuggled next to her and let sleep overcome me.


End file.
